The Devil wears Vengeance
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: AU 3QUL to DM & Choices – Ida Logan is back for one final plan of revenge on Ed and Donna. As she ups the stakes what cost will each of them pay and will Ida finally get her ultimate act of vengeance? Will she destroy the future of the Lane family? CHAP 15 UP NOW
1. The World Stops Spinning

**Title: The Devil Wears Vengeance  
****Chapter 1 – The World Stops Spinning **

**Summary:** 3QUL to Desperate Measures & Choices – Ida Logan is back for one final plan of revenge on Ed and Donna. As she ups the stakes what cost will each of them pay and will Ida finally get her ultimate act of vengeance? Will she destroy the future of the Lane family?

**Disclaimer: ** If I owned anything to do with FP Ed would be all mine! Hehe *alas* I own only my DVD's that fuel my imaginative muse Alice.

**A/N:** Okay so yes Ida's set to return and take her vengeance. This story follows after Choices and I don't want to say too much b/c it'll all be explained as we go along. So hold on for another perilous and angsty ride thanks in advance!

**Warning: you might need some Kleenex for this first chappy (just sayin'—sorry in advance!)**

* * *

Six months ago the world slowed to a dead stop – literally.

_'Ed…oh god Ed…the pain…please god…make it stop.'_

_'9-11 what is your emergency?'_

_'My wife…she's hemorrhaging…we can't stop it…hurry…you hafta hurry.'_

_'Sir. The ambulance is on its way. Can you tell me what happened? What caused this?'_

_'She's…she's…'_

_'ED! Help me…pl-please Ed…help me…'_

_'Sir?'_

_'She's…pregnant. Hurry!'_

It was two months after Donna's short relief stint with Vice had wrapped and Derek Martin was sent packing for good that life returned to normal; their marriage was back on the right track and they were settling back into a regular, daily routine. There had been ups and downs, good times and rough spots, but they had always made it their goal to end the day on a positive note, wanting to get all strained tension dealt with before the lights were turned out.

It was two months after life returned to normal in the Lane household that Donna had felt a few changes in her body that prompted her to head to the nearest drugstore and buy the most effective pregnancy kit she could.

_'Positive.'_

_'What? Donna you mean…'_

_'Ed, I'm gonna go and see Dr. Chan and she'll confirm it for sure. I never really trust these things. But if it's positive…I mean we didn't plan for this right?'_

_'And you're still on the pill?'_

_'I am. You okay with this?'_

_'Yeah…I mean it's sooner than expected but…yeah I am,' he had told her with a wide, happy grin his lips kissing hers with unbridled passion and the two of them falling into sexual bliss faster than expected. _

Two days later Donna had gone to see her doctor, Susan Chan and it was confirmed, they were having a baby. He remembered looking at the information she had brought home, the foods she should be eating, vitamins to take, exercises to do and stress to be avoided.

_'Ed we can't tell anyone yet okay? Just in case…'_

_'In case what?'_

_'In the first three months…she said something could go wrong and…'_

_'Donna, nothing's going to go wrong.'_

_'Please Ed, promise me you won't tell anyone yet.'_

_'I won't until you tell me. I promise. I love you so much.'_

_'I love you too.'_

The weeks that followed were full of whispered words, stolen glances and secretive smiles that left both teams wondering just what happy secret the Lane's were keeping to themselves? The few weeks that followed were full of discussions about the future, what to expect for both of them, how their lives and routines would change and whatever else a brand new couple could expect from their first child. Those were days of joys and happiness.

But then…fate decided to intervene; a cruel hand reaching toward their happy bubble with the smallest of pins, giving the expanding sphere the tiniest of pokes and causing the world to instantly crumble in the most cruelest of ways.

Ed remembers that horrific moment like it was yesterday, hearing soft moans in the middle of the night, rolling over and feeling her side empty but damp. Damp? That's a lot of sweat, was the first thought that ran through his mind as he flipped on the light and felt is heart stop cold. Blood. Blood? What the hell? Was the next.

_'Donna!' _

He had rushed to the bathroom to see her bent over, blood on the floor, her red puffy eyes looking up in sheer misery.

_'Ed…help…oh god call_…_call for he…lp_…_ahhhhhh_…_Edddddddd_….' her voice buckled as he remained helpless in place a few seconds unless she screamed his name, a sickening bellow that forced him to race for the phone and call for help, his wife in dire agony.

_'Hurts…oh god it hurts so much…Ed help me…please help…' _she had begged, her hands clutching her throbbing mid-section; her quivering lips muttering over and over to help save her unborn child. He remembered asking, begging her for instructions on what to do, feeling helpless, hating feeling helpless; breathing with her, cursing with her, crying with her…praying over and over that she and the child live. Only one of the prayers would be answered.

_'What do I do…tell me,' he begged over and over as he knelt at her side trying to stop the ensuing disaster._

The medics arrived, sooner than expected, but not soon enough for his liking. Although told to move, Ed remained in place, morbidly fixed at his wife's side; unable to willingly pull himself away from her side in case he could fix what the experts couldn't.

_'Mr. Lane you need to move. You need to move now.'_

He was quickly pulled back, held at bay by two sets of strong arms as the medics raced to stabilized his faltering wife; helplessly forced to watch, her constantly watery eyes locked with his, her lips unable to get any other words past, only anguished screams and painful gasps; his face crunched in pain.

_'Mrs. Lane…we need to you try to take a deep breath.'_

_'My baby…'_

_'Please take…'_

_'SAVE MY BABY!'_

The anguished scream forced his legs to nearly give way, the two sets of strong arms from the fire fighters of house 52 keeping him upright; supporting one of their own in his dire time of need. Not caring that he wasn't wearing much more than a pair of sleep shorts and a tee, he hurried after the stretcher bearing his hurting wife, his eyes wet and his heart rate unable to slow.

_'Ed…the baby…how's the baby…' _she had begged over and over in the ambulance as it raced toward the hospital, a team of skilled medics waiting…waiting to help and then ultimately deliver the bad news. He had called Wordy on the way over…his lips almost too numb to ask his best friend for help…explain that life was changing and would never be the same again, he was losing his future.

_'Ed…what the hell do you mean Donna's dying? Ed!'_

A few more of the correct details given and Wordy then took action, calling Jules and sending her, Rachel and Sam over to the Lane's on clean up duty; Greg and Tom heading for the Emergency department while, Shelly started to prepare something nourishing for the days to follow; all teams hands on deck when one of their own was in dire straights.

_'Mr. Lane you have to wait here. I'm sorry…'_

_'I want to be with my wife. Please what's going on? Is she going to be okay?'_

The doctor's face was placid and unknowing. He had no answers, at that moment none of them did. Ed was forced to stand behind the emergency operating room doors, begging for his wife and child to be okay. But with the amount of blood her body had dispelled he knew good news wouldn't be forthcoming.

_'Ed…Ed what happened?' _Wordy's voice asks as he draped Ed's warm coat around his shaking shoulders; Ed turning to him with a lifeless expression. No words, only tears flowed, making Wordy pull Ed into his arms and just hold him, not caring about what any onlookers might have thought. A few moments later he led Ed over to a bench, slowly easing his best friends trembling farme down and praying also for the same outcome as Ed – a happy outcome. There would be no happy outcome, not this time. No one had known about the Lane's happy news, as they were still in the early stages and it was too soon to share.

_'Ed…Wordy…what happened?' _

Greg, Tom…all surrounding him with comforting hugs but demanding questions; none of which Wordy could help with; that was up to Ed to tell or not to tell.

_'Donna….she's…pregnant,' _Ed finally whispered, as his sapphire pools once again overflowed and ran down his flushed face; his eyes fixed on the dried blood on his dark grey tee, her blood, their baby's blood. _'She's pregnant,' _he echoed again. His head finally bowed to his hands, his lungs heaving as Wordy's hand rested on his back and just stroked for as long as he would permit, Greg and Tom worried but also feeling as helpless as the SRU Team Leader, a man usually strong and in control now brought to his very knees by nature's ugliness.

_'Can't be happening,' _ Ed mumbled over and over, waiting….waiting…waiting for what seemed like the longest stretch of time a human had been forced to endure – ever. In that time Wordy had helped Ed take off his soiled tee, silently redressing his best friend in the small nearby washroom, Ed's lips unable to even say thank you; Wordy not needing to hear to know his very thoughts as he knows Ed would do the same for him if the situation was reversed.

_'Ed…' _Wordy finally nudged his best friend, helping him get to his feet as the doctor neared.

_'Mr. Lane, please come with me.' _The doctor's face said it all, something dire had happened; the night was not going to end on a positive note.

_'Doctor…please…what happened?'_

_'I'm very sorry, but we can't…'_

_'Sorry…oh god no…please god no…please tell me…'_

_'Please…come with me.'_

_'Ed, we'll be here.'_

Wordy's supportive grasp had handed him off to the doctor, who despite his outward somewhat frail appearance, in that moment possessed enough strength to keep Ed Lane upright as he helped him toward the now silent emergency operating room. Holding his breath, Ed stepped in between the curtains, looking at his wife who merely looked up with a defeated expression.

_'We lost…the baby…Ed…we lost…the…baby…' _ she sobbed, her chest heaving for air, forcing his head to shake and eyes to water further.

_'No….' _ was all he could manage as he remained fixed in place, unable to move; fearing he'd do more harm than good.

_'I'm very sorry,' _the doctor started, his soft words launching into an explanation of why the premature aborting of the growing fetus occurred, what damage the miscarriage did to the mother and if they'd ever be able to have children again.

_'Ed…I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry…I lost our baby,' _Donna had cried over and over, the doctors words drowned out, his parting remarks lost as he told them he'd leave information at the desk for when they would check out the following day on how to deal with their loss and when or if they could try again.

_'Is…she is going to be…this…this can't be happening.'_

_'Physically…with rest….your wife is going to be okay. Again…I'm very sorry for your loss.'_

The doctor left them alone, their apartment well on its way to being cleaned up, friends in the waiting room; but Ed remained in place, looking at Donna with his own expression of failure and helplessness. He was used to seeing her so strong and in control, but as he gazed upon her pale frame in the small hospital bed, his world started to crumble and finally shatter.

_'Ed…' _she had begged, holding out her hand for him to take. _'Please.'_

Finally, as if nudged by a more loving but invisible hand that knew his wife needed his love more than ever in that moment, he moved from place, a few large strides to be at her side, gathered her up in his arms and both of them melding into one as they cried. Each of them telling the other it was their fault, as if they were somehow responsible for the natural weakness that caused the precious little life to be lost.

_'Ed…I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry…' _she told him over and over, his arms holding her in his grasp; his body not caring about the fatigue that it had started to experience.

_'No…not your fault…Donna I love you…I'm sorry…oh god I'm so sorry…' _he told and begged and told her again; over and over, as if somehow saying it more than once would convince him also. His job had trained him to help save lives, to try to prevent needless deaths at any cost; but he was helpless to save the one life that he helped create, that knowledge ripping through him like a jagged knife cutting a piece of hardened cardboard; inflicting the most damage possible.

He continued to hold her until two kind nurses came in to help clean her up for the night, guiding them both to a private room where Wordy paced outside, tormented at seeing both of them in such pain. That night, Ed had stayed awake, almost afraid to close his eyes in case she'd slip through his fingers in the darkness and he'd be left to wander the lonely path to old age alone – his heart wanting, needing and belonging to no other but her.

She'd cry out…clutching her stomach, wailing in agony, his hands there for support…his words unable to offer anything other than I'm sorry and I love you; words he felt were in adequate at the time. The bed was small and her body sore, but she didn't care about physical comfort, she needed his loving and supportive touch more than she ever had in the past; his arms, his touches, his words…him.

_'I failed you Ed…' _she would chant over and over, bringing fresh tears to his already saline soaked eyes, wetting his face, dampening her hair as the night progressed; future happiness now on hold to deal with present misery. It was uncharted territory, the only saving grace being the fact that they'd be able to traverse it together.

_'No Donna…no you didn't…no…not your fault…' _he'd try, not even sure of all the technical reasons why her body had rejected its precious cargo. Had she worked to hard? Not eaten the right foods? Missed a day of her prenatal supplements? Not slept enough? Worked out too much? Wanted it…to much? Did he do anything to contribute to it? Did he jinx it by saying nothing would happen?

The night had been long and sleepless for both of them, each of them wondering what they had done wrong to contribute to the uninvited catastrophe now forced upon them. Neither of them had answers, nothing to say to answer the other in those dark, dire hours. It was something new and terrible they had to get past. But how? Would life ever be the same again? Could they try again? Would they even want to?

_'It was a boy…a baby boy…our son…Ed…I lost our son…' _it was an admission of unbearable guilt; guilt that neither of them bore responsibility for but guilt they'd both be sentenced because of.

_'Our son…' _he uttered with a painful sob, clinging to his wife as both of them cried together. When she had first broken the news to him, they were ill prepared; that night rushing out to the nearest Chapters Book Store and buying a book on what to expect when you're expecting. Happiness and expectation then filled the apartment in the days and weeks to follow; both of them getting more and more used to the idea of becoming a family sooner than expected or planned.

It was a secret they had to keep to themselves a bit longer, but knowing that when they were able to tell their friends, the joy would be welcomed, shared and given back; now all they'd get would be pitiable looks, miserable gazes and well meaning but misguided sympathy. Now the secret was out; their friends now only able to share in their pain, the joy was gone. But gone for good?

_'What can I do…Donna tell me…what can I do? Anything…just tell me?' _Ed had asked that night in the quiet dark room, his wife's emotionally spent and physically tormented body unmoving in his grasp; his own frame afraid to leave the slightly uncomfortable spot that he had placed himself in to take care of her.

_''I'm sorry Ed.'_

_'No. This isn't your fault.'_

_'I wasn't strong enough…I couldn't keep him alive,' _she wailed, fresh tears coming, her chest heaving, gasping for any air it could suck into her traumatized lungs.

_'Wasn't your fault Donna…not your fault…' _it was words he'd come to memorize, stating them over and over, hoping that somehow his own mind would start to believe them also. Due to sheer exhaustion only, the two of them finally fell asleep for a few hours, waking the next morning to battle a fresh saline tsunami.

_'I'm not hungry,' _Donna pushed Shelly's kind efforts away as soon as Wordy entered with them.

_'The doctor says you hafta eat,' _Ed implored, his eyes begging his best friends for some kind of help or guidance in this uncharted territory.

_'I failed Ed…I don't want to eat,' _Donna insisted again.

_'Thanks Wordy. I'll take it.'_

With that Wordy left the food and went back outside to where both teams had been gathered, telling them the tormented couple would need a few more hours of privacy and all the loving support they could muster; all the adults thankfully knowing enough not to ask questions that would cause the wound to grow bigger.

He knew she gave in and ate the breakfast Shelly had made them mostly to get him to stop nagging her about it; the home made breakfast actually doing some benefit in her aching belly. After that she laid on her side, her hands on her now shrunken belly, tears coming and him watching helplessly – silent. Finally the doctor came in and told them that rest at home was the best thing for them both; no work, no straining, nothing to put extra pressure on her healing frame for at least the next week, longer for Donna if necessary.

With emotional numbness starting to settle upon them both, Ed helped bundle her up in something soft and warm, helped her into a nearby wheelchair and then with Wordy's strong supportive arms, helped her into the Wordsworth minivan and then home. The apartment had been wiped clean of the smell of blood and death, freshly sanitized, a modest bouquet of flowers on the living room table to greet them as they entered and homemade food in the fridge.

_'I failed…' _is all Donna mentioned as she pulled away from Ed's grasp and slowly wandered toward the bedroom, slumping down on his side and closing her eyes; wanting to rid herself of the horrific nightmare she had endured the night before.

_'Ed…if there's anything you need…'_

_'I need to go back in time Wordy…fix this. How do I fix this? Please…tell me how to fix this?' _ He had looked at his best friend and asked pointedly, his tormented sapphires begging for a happy solution to make the pain go away. Wordy's eyes looked back in helpless remorse; there was nothing anyone could do.

_'Please don't tell anyone else,' _Ed begged, something to say; Wordy's private confidence always assured but forgotten at the moment.

_'Promise,' _Wordy assured him, mostly to give Ed his peace of mind and not being angry with his best friend for even assuming for one second that he'd gossip about his darkest hour. Twenty years of being around Ed Lane on a daily basis had taught him a thing or two; loyal friendship was most prized and cherished and reassurance of that at times was needed.

_'Take as long as you want…you need something…anything…Ed I mean anything, anytime, you call okay? No matter what…you call.'_

_'Okay,' _Ed answered numbly, walking Wordy to the door, locking it and then heading back to his wife, gazing up her still frame in their large bed. Without wanting to cause her further discomfort but not wanting to be too far away, he climbed onto the bed, spooning up behind her and just holding her as close as she'd let him; her painful silence slowly killing him as each second passed.

_'Are you hungry?' _He finally dared to ask.

_'No.'_

That was her standard reply for the few days that followed, but he would learn to just go about making them something to eat, her numbly picking at it; the home nurse called to come and check on her scolding her for not keeping her strength up; Donna retorting that she killed their child and it was just punishment.

_'It happens. As cold as that sounds, it does. But the doctor said you can try again. Your body…'_

_'I killed my child. I don't want to try again – ever.'_

Before departing the nurse gave Ed with a few other pieces of information to read; something he devoured as soon as the apartment was all theirs once again. Despite her small protests, he'd sit up in bed, reading to his wife, wanting to give her hope and assure her that it wasn't her fault; they could try again – only if she wanted.

During the next week that followed, each member of the team would drop by and stay for small stints, bringing food, well wishes and hope for a speedy recovery and to see them back to their previous routine. But sleep was moot; each darkened hour would only serve up tormented nightmares of their past failings, stark pictures of what they lost that night.

_'Donna please…I don't know what to do to help make things better. Please tell me.' _He had begged; his appearance growing more and more haggard as each day passed. There was nothing either of them could do and as the days morphed into weeks, Ed started to wonder if this had dealt Donna a blow from which she'd never recover. It wasn't until Wordy had been used by his wife to get him out of the house, taking Ed on an outing to IKEA, mostly for some fresh air and a change of scenery; the actual ploy to let Shelly talk to Donna that something finally worked.

_'I know what you're going through.'_

_'No you don't! You can't….no one can. I killed my child…I couldn't…'_

_'I thought that too one time.'_

_'What? You did?'_

_'I did,' _Shelly spoke in truth. _'And I'm here to tell you that it wasn't your fault…that you will get past this and you will have a family if you want one. I lost my second…and then I was able to have two more. It was the worst experience of my life. But with Wordy's help and love…we made it. Donna…you can get past this. You can…I know you can. I did and you can too.'_

And with those heartfelt words from a close and trusted friend, Donna finally came to see the small glimmer of light at the end of the long dark tunnel. It was a real life experience; nothing made up from a novel or purported by a well meaning physician, a friend who wanted to see another friend succeed, motivated by love. It was the catalyst to getting life back in working order; a priceless gift for which a simple thank you wouldn't suffice. Donna had taken another week to rebuild herself back up; Ed unable to thank Wordy and Shelly for all they had done, able to do what even the trained professionals were unable to – give them back hope. Despite the fact that he held true to his stance that his cooking was almost at times inedible, he would now help out as much as possible, had adjusted his workout schedule to hers, sleeping when she would and backing off his own selfish needs and desires when she was unable to offer them both satisfaction.

Things, however, at the end of that fourth week changed, in some rather drastic ways.

_'I think we should move.'_

_'What? I thought you liked this place?'_

_'I found another…no sad memories Ed. A fresh start. Please? I think it would do us both some good. And we can afford it.'_

How could he say no? She had been through so much and there was nothing in their current apartment that held much sentimental value, except that it was the first home they had found together. But in another part of town, another home called to them; the same distance from work and their friends, just the opposite direction.

_'Let's move.'_

_'Ed are you sure? I mean…'_

_'I'm sure,' _he had told her with a happy smile as they stood in the new, empty apartment.

_'I promise you'll love it here.'_

And he did; mostly because it was what made her happy; to him it was just another set of street signs to memorize, a different commute home; to her it was a chance to forget the darkness that had crippled them for nearly a month and erase the ugly image that greeted both of them each time they entered that bathroom.

_'Welcome back,' _Tom, Greg, Jules…the rest of both teams welcoming her back with wide open arms and happy smiles; happy to have her back in the fold among them. Most of their routine returned to normal; Ed more than happy to relinquish full time kitchen duties, buying a brand new barbeque and claiming the patio as his own personal cooking bistro; the rest was hers. Both of them learned new relaxation techniques and Donna once again started on prescribed supplements to help rebuild the inner walls of her body.

They reestablished their previously healthy sexual routine, always making time to show affection and provide each other with fulfillment so they'd never be left wanting or needing to seek it from other sources; holding their marriage vow sacred. Despite the fact that Donna kept the forms from her wretched hospital stay that night, she never let it cripple her from the idea of wanting to try again to start a family; both of them more than ready before the dream was dashed a month earlier.

_'Do you think we can try again?'_

_'Donna…are you sure?'_

_'I saw Dr. Chan today and we got the results back from the x-rays and ultrasound and she said everything looks fine.'_

_'Okay.'_

_'If you don't want to Ed…'_

_'I do…I'm just scared. Donna when I saw you…I've never felt so helpless and scared in my life. But I want a family with you. I do.'_

_'I'm scared too. But she told me what things I can do differently and we'll be prepared this time. Think the world can handle another Lane?'_

_'I do.'_

And that night the pact was made, Wordy laughing at his best friend when he'd get a text with the words 'now' or 'its time' and teasing him that he'd leave in the middle of a hot call for a sexual quickie; which of course never happened as work did come first on days they were working.

_'Scheduling sex.'_

_'What, like it's a burden for you?' _ She teased, blaming the doctor and hormones for the new fertile windows that would hopefully help them produce the best results.

_'Trust me it's not.' _And he was right, never to complain when she'd tell him the first romp was weak and they'd have to try again later in the same day; her laughter something that warmed his heart, especially after going weeks with only hearing her cry. Morning…afternoon…evening…she'd mostly dictate their schedule and he'd be all too happy to comply. Their persistence finally paid off – another three months later.

_'Ed…I'm late…'_

_'What? Really?'_

_'It's been a few weeks and…I'm almost scared to look.'_

_'Want me to go buy…'_

_'No. This time I'm going straight to Dr. Chan and hearing it from her. I want you to come with me.'_

_'Okay.'_

The wait in the doctor's office was almost as nerve wracking as the drive over; both of them pondering their next steps if it turned out to be a false positive; maybe recent working stress, having her off her regular cycle…something. They sat holding hands, looking at a mother bouncing a baby girl on her lap and another happy father holding a small boy as his very pregnant wife went in to see the doctor for the last ultrasound for their second.

_'First one?'_ The man asked Ed.

_'First everything,' _Ed replied with a smile, getting a knowing nod from the stranger across from him.

_'Lotsa work and a whole new lifestyle…but it's worth it.'_

Ed had heard those words from his best friend before and had seen the joy Wordy had with his daughters; something he had envied at times but would hopefully have his own in a few short months to share and brag about.

_'Mr. and Mrs. Lane? Dr. Chan will see you both now.'_

With their hands still clutched, they both got up and headed for the small doctor's office; Donna excusing herself to get a sample and then a blood test, both of them having to wait for the results to come in; Dr. Chan wanting to know right away because of what happened the last time. They had lunch in a small diner right next door to the medical building, their talk deviated towards work to keep false hopes at bay; just in case something wasn't quite right, hopes didn't want to be raised just yet. But as soon as they went back in, the good news was happily accepted.

_'Congratulations. You are pregnant.'_

_'Ed, we're gonna have a baby.'_

His arms encircled hers, holding her close as Dr. Chan worked to schedule an ultrasound appointment to see exactly how far along Donna was and if there would be any internal complications to worry about. They held each other in that small office, a few happy tears being shed before pulling away and finally being told the next steps.

A week later an ultrasound was conducted to confirm that Donna Lane was indeed pregnant – again; new professional and dietary restrictions forthcoming; a new course to be pondered. But it didn't matter; the future was once again bright, old horrors laid to rest and fears pushed aside in favor of new concerns and delights.

_'I love you so much.'_

XXXXXXXX

Ed slowly stirs, gently rolling onto his side and frowning at the time; his mind replaying the events over the past year, still unable to erase them from the dark folds of his subconscious. Their quick marriage of convenience, Derek Martin's surprising and unpleasant visit, the horrors of the miscarriage, the move to a new apartment and finally the good news from Dr. Chan. They were going to have a family in just over six months; it was time to officially tell the team. Gently removing himself from the nest of warm covers, Ed heads for the kitchen for a cold glass of water, pausing to look at the small grainy picture on the fridge.

_Lane, Donna _was the caption above the distinct outline of the fetus; bringing an instant smile to his face. He hears a soft shuffle and turns to see Donna watching him in wonder.

"Did I wake you?" He asks in instant concern as she nears him.

"Nope. I think we are both light sleepers now," she replies in truth as she happily allows his strong, bare arm to encircle her and pull her close into his chest, her ear resting against the solid thump of his heart. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Just needed some water," he answers in truth as he hands her the rest of the cool glass at her urging. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit worn out," she slightly smirks. "You wore me out last night."

"I gotta get it all in before you cut me off," Ed smirks.

"Me getting bigger is only gonna make you more creative."

"Mmm okay I like the sound of that. But are we even allowed to have sex…you know when the baby's a certain size?"

"Guess I know what I'm buying you for your first anniversary gift. A book on pregnancy sex."

"No funny," Ed deadpans, eliciting a small giggle from her lips.

"Well traditionally the first year is paper," she shrugs as she looks up with a warm smile. "One year this weekend…wow."

"One year," he confirms, looking at her with a tender gaze. "Happy anniversary," he whispers as he leans in closer.

"Happy Anniversary," she whispers in return as their lips lock. They remain in place for a few more moments before they both head back to bed; a very busy week ahead beckoning them to get as much rest as possible.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay I know veryyyyyyyyyyyy angsty start please don't hate me for it! but how was the start? Interested to see how this all plays out? How will Ida's return affect their lives now? You'll see her in the next chappy for sure. What changes Donna's gonna have to make and not be happy about? What dangers will they face (b/c lets face it I need my dose of Ed peril/whump no matter what haha) ? With donna having to avoid stress will Ida win? and of course will there be a happy ending for the new Lane family? So please do review (esp let me know if I owe you a box of Kleenex or two) and let me know what you thought. Thanks in advance!

**PS:** I promise to work on another OS to offset this MAJOR ANGST with some fluffy happiness as a peace offering (I value my life here heeh) :)


	2. The ill Winds of Change

**Title: The Devil Wears Vengeance  
****Chapter 2 – The ill Winds of Change**

**Note:** Okay a very special **thank you **to my friend Maria who helped me translate the lines from English to Irish. Seriously awesome my dear and thanks for helping me give it an authentic feel (she lives in Ireland how cool is that!) Hope you and everyone else likes the bit of Irish touch for our evil schemer *wink* and this chapter as a whole.

* * *

_'First year…happy anniversary…' _Ed's warm voice echoed in Donna's head long after she had fallen asleep and then greets her first thing the following morning. She looks at Ed's peaceful expression and smiles; the past few months had been more than a roller coaster ride for both of them. She remembers the dark times after the miscarriage and how helpless and vulnerable he felt; hating the fact that he was unable to do anything most days except watch her in misery.

_'Tell me what to do Donna…tell me…anything, I'll do anything just tell me.'_

But she didn't know either and was helpless to give him anything he could use to help her in return. Thankfully Shelly had come in at exactly the right time, pulling her back from the literal depths of hell; in effect pulling him back as well. After that, their bond had grown stronger and stronger each day, not only their love, but their trust and loyalty; both had been shown that life was too precious and short to take for granted.

In those dark times though, as much as she knows she didn't thank him or tell him enough, he was her rock; never giving up on them, never wanting to just toss up his hands and walk away from their marriage, and never once thinking about giving up on their future for a family of their own.

_I love you Ed…more than you'll ever know or I can even express, _her mind whispers, his body starting to gently stir beside her. But his words the night before were true, neither of them slept very solidly after that fateful night so many months ago; the slightest moan out of place during the twilight hours would pull the other from their slumber, ready to help at a moment's notice.

She glances over at two pictures on the small bedside table on her side and smiles; the picture on the left was taken the day of their wedding, the two of them in formal attire, clasped in each other's embrace and smiling, happy in love; the picture on the right taken the day Ida Logan forced them to marry, Ed in his full SRU gear and her in her casual street clothes, modestly holding hands and looking at the camera with hopeful glances. A few seconds later Ida's name creeps into her subconscious, forcing her teeth to grit and body to slightly tense.

_She's locked away in an Irish prison, _her mind reminds her as Ed's body stirs once more, her smile hastening to return. _I hope she's there til she rots._

XXXXXXXX

**~Women's prison Northern Ireland (approx 8 hr time difference)~**

Eight hours earlier that same Monday morning, an all too familiar alarm sounds, the female forms slowly starting to stir, getting up and getting ready to get their day started. Ida Logan slowly lifts herself from her small bed, thankful for the privacy of being the lone occupant of her unfriendly cell. She casts a silvery brow toward a well worn picture on her dresser and narrows her gaze; it was a picture of Ed and Donna Lane, next to that of her late beloved Callum.

"Happy anniversary my love," she whispers as she kisses her thumb and gently presses it against the glass cover of the frame holding the picture of her dead husband. As per her routine, Ida dresses in her prison outfit for the day and waits for the cell door to open; heading for breakfast and then to the library; wanting to get onto the internet and get caught up with the latest news and gossip, her favorite link being that of the local news in Toronto, Canada. She wasn't allowed to contact the Lane's or anyone in the SRU personally, but that didn't stop her from scouring the local headlines for any news about what the troublesome couple was up to.

_One day…one day you two will meet your end…and it will be by my hand, _her mind seethes as she hears a familiar voice approaching. _If you think I've forgotten about you two think again! These bars won't hold me forever!_

"Maidin bhean uasail Logan. Páipéar agus tae mar a iarrtar." ['_Morning Madam Logan. Paper and tea as requested_.']

"Tá buíochas a ghabháil leat Fiona." ['_Yes thank you Fiona.']_

When she was first told her sentence for murder she feared that coming back to the country she loved so much would do her harm and only foster in her ill will toward her beloved husband's birthright and her own familial heritage. But being back on familiar soil has only helped strengthen her resolve that the iron and brick around her wouldn't be holding her for much longer.

As soon as she had stepped foot into the well known women's prison, whispers started and gossip abounded about the former Mistress of the notorious Logan Clan; a few wanting to even make a name for themselves wanting to see her demise coming sooner than expected. But money talks and so do the strong bonds of friendship as she quickly learned a month in.

_'Ida…you might not remember my name but…'_

And that was it. She was approached by Fiona O'Malley, a person whose current husband was secretive friends with her late beloved Callum. Callum had many underground friends that he never told her about, always saying it was for her own good, but if ever in a time of need they would seek her out and come to her aid – no matter what, no questions asked. After that a few others had come forward in private, wanting to show solidarity and strength in numbers to the Logan name. Allies were few but precious and would be put to good use.

The year started out slowly; her mind seething each time it would read headlines about the positive coverage of the SRU, and rejoicing when, especially Team One or Team Three would come under a negative spotlight. _'Serves you right Constable Lane…' _her mind would offer, or _'next time you'll get yours for good Sargeant Lane…' _looking at a picture of Donna.

But then something about six months into the first year of her prison term caused her anger to boil further. The news of a child. A Lane child. Her fist had hit the table, sending her strong, black caffeine filled tea cup clattering to the floor and leaving a flutter of surprised and questioning glances in her wake as she stormed out of the library and back to her cell to pace and fume.

"Droch-scéal Madam Logan?"_ ['Bad news Madam Logan?']_

"Sea, Fiona. An cineál is measa. Tá mo namhaid ar ais níos láidre ná riamh."_ ['Yes Fiona. The worst kind. My enemy has rebounded stronger than before.']_

"An bhfuil aon rud is féidir liom a dhéanamh?"_ ['Is there anything I can do?']_

"Uimh."_ ['No.']_

And with that she asked to be left alone, her teeth gritting as she pondered the Lane's happy news, wishing she was there to destroy all of them. And from that moment on she worked at cementing her escape plan. It wouldn't be easy or quick, but time was on her side, it would be worth the wait.

However, a few months later she had received news from a confidential source that the Lane future was destroyed and the baby lost, something to which she rejoiced greatly in; her depths of remorseless evil coming to the fore.

"Madam Logan, Ta aoibh mhaith ort inniu. Sceala sona?"_ ['Madam Logan, you are in good spirits today. Happy news?']_

"Ta Fiona, an cineal is fearr. Ta fann orm a ceiliuradh. An feidir leat cunamh le sin."_ ['Yes Fiona, the best kind. Today I feel like celebrating. Can you help with that?']_

"Is doigh liom, d'fhéadfadh a bheith in ann a fháil rud éigin speisialta a roinnt. Beidh mé díreach ar ais."_ ['I think I might be able to get something special to share. Be right back.']_

It wasn't much but Fiona had come back a very fine scotch and some extra edible goodies from the staff lounge, the friendly guard slipping into her cell to share a dram and enjoy the Logan matriarch's good news.

"A Tósta Fiona. Do mo naimhde, is féidir iad a fheiceáil laethanta i bhfad níos mó dorcha roimh a n-deireadh deiridh."_ ['A toast Fiona. To my enemies, may they see many more dark days before their final end.']_

The glasses raised and clinked, an evil smile played upon her face until well into the evening; an even stronger urge now to escape and return to Canada and finish off the two people who threatened to destroy her very future. It wouldn't be that easy as funds weren't as easily forthcoming as she had hoped, but the fact that little by little they were coming in, meant that maybe only six more months of hell would have to be endured before the devil would be free again.

Six months after that date; present day, Ida sits at her table, sipping her tea as per her late afternoon routine, reading the Canadian headlines from the day before and the local headlines from CNN before she would excuse herself and head for the library; there in the quiet corner, planning her next moves.

XXXXXXXX

"Morning," Ed greets Donna with a warm kiss to her cheek as he enters the kitchen later that same morning, his hands tenderly slipping around and resting on her belly. "Morning little one," his warm voice offers its daily greeting to their unborn child. "Sleep well after the interruption last night?"

"I'm waiting for the day you both kick me at the same time," she quips, drawing a small frown to his smooth forehead. "I was teasing," she offers as her finger rest on his forehead, her lips on his. "I'm okay."

"So we tell everyone at the anniversary party this weekend?"

"We do. You okay with that?"

"Sure," Ed shrugs as he looks at the paper on the door of the fridge.

"Ed…don't start," Donna stops him as he turns to look at her with a slightly open mouth. "You know I mostly do truck duty now."

"You didn't last week," he reminds her weakly; his mind always seeing the working restrictions put on by Dr. Chan to help ensure the best possible care for the fetus.

"And we did our relaxation stuff and it was fine. I am not going on desk duty…I'll be like a caged animal," she lightly growls.

"Mmm I might like that."

"And not in a good way," she rebuts and his frowns, drawing a small smile to her lips. "Ed I'm fine…really," she tries to assure him as she tenderly rubs her belly. "I'm gonna do everything to keep this one safe."

"I worry," he admits heavily as she offers him a supportive hug.

"I know you do and I love you for it," she replies in truth as she gives him one more kiss. "Now…breakfast."

"Breakfast," he repeats.

She wasn't able to just subsist on coffee and cereal bars anymore; needing something more nourishing for herself and their baby to start the day off right and it was the perfect ending to a tense foreboding discussion. _'Remember Donna, its imperative you never let yourself get hungry,' _Dr. Chan had warned her the day of their first ultrasound. After breakfast, Donna lingers in the empty space that was soon to be the baby's room; the colors right now neutral as neither of them wanted to know the sex until the day of the baby actually coming into the world. She glances at the wooden furniture that Wordy had gifted them, his youngest now not needing the small dresser, crib or changing table.

Her mind fills with joy as she imagines herself in the rocking chair that Shelly suggested to them, Ed reading to them softly as she gently rocks their child to sleep; all of them happy and content. The phone rings in the other room, snapping her back to reality and sending her back into their bedroom to get dressed and out the door.

"Who called?" Donna asks as they head for SRU headquarters.

"Spike, he wanted to know if he can bring wine on the weekend," Ed softly smirks. "I told him sure…you love to drink."

"Poor Spike," Donna groans with a smile as they head into the underground parking lot.

"What? We can't tell them yet right? Fine he said he'd bring pop."

"What? I'll just make sure he knows he can still bring some wine if he wants."

As soon as the elevator doors open, Donna goes in search of Spike, wanting to assure him that he could bring wine and to ignore Ed's lame comment, the others could drink if they wanted, she would just avoid for obvious reasons.

"Well well…that's a bright smile," Wordy greets his best friend as Ed enters into the locker room with a grin on his face. "Care to share?"

"You sure you want me to?"

"Hey no early morning sex talk again," Sam groans as Ed chuckles.

"Oh happy anniversary," Wordy mentions with a wide smile of his own. "So tradition has it…paper is the theme right? Paper gifts all around."

"What? We hafta buy a paper gift?" Sam pipes up. "There goes the c…" he stops just as Wordy looks up sharply. "What?"

"I'm teasing him. So if you're about to spout off about the gift, hold that thought or you'll incur Jules wrath."

"So does that mean I can just buy you guys the newspaper?" Spike adds to the conversation.

"Who's buying a newspaper?" Greg inquires as he too nears the group of gathering males.

"We're pondering traditional paper gifts for the Lane anniversary party this weekend?"

"Spike, you can't buy them a newspaper."

"Why not boss?"

"Because that's what Marina and I splurged on," he winks, making Ed just shake his head but say nothing more; despite the fact that it was killing him inside to not be able to share their good news just yet. But Saturday was only a few short days away; the wait would be worth it.

"Wow one year," Jules tells Donna as her, Rachel and Donna linger in the ladies locker room.

"Almost hard to believe…feels like yesterday," Donna muses as she looks up at other two female SRU members and smiles. "Been a busy year."

"Boy it sure has. Lots of ups…and sadly some downs," Rachel mentions carefully.

"Yeah but you guys emerged stronger and more in love because of it," Jules adds.

"That we have for sure," Donna replies, not mentioning the subject of a family to other two ladies with her in the room. Only Tom had asked once in the past week why she opted out of a call, but his suspicions laid to rest when she went into the thick of the action on the call Ed chastised her earlier for. Thankfully after the weekend she wouldn't have to worry about explaining herself on a call or sitting out of a tense scene instead of putting herself needlessly in harms way; the team would understand.

Donna takes her SRU uniform and heads toward a nearby washroom, ducking into one of the change rooms at the last minute; not sure if her belly would be noticed or not. Still being in the early stages of her second trimester, her clothes were starting to get a bit snug, but the outward evidence wasn't as prominent as it would be a month or possibly even a few weeks from now; the timing to tell the team would be spot on.

She frowns slightly at her reflection as she notches the belt, one rung looser than the week prior, but smiles at the reason; it wasn't just weight gain for no reason, it was their child and for that she couldn't fault the changes. She gives the small round bulge on her belly a comforting rub before gathering up her things and heading for her locker; the door not barely having time to close before the overhead paging system calls Team Three into action and the day ahead is set in motion.

But while the day had started out peacefully it was threatening to end on a strained note as the two of them stand in the hallway that evening, in a strained emotional showdown.

"It was only a small stumble…you have taken much worse," Donna fires back as they both stand in their entrance after a tense day and two very hot calls.

"I'm not pregnant."

"Oh so you're going to hit me with that every time I get a paper cut?" She growls and then pulls back, her eyes almost wanting to water.

"No," Ed huffs as he looks at her expression and then berates himself for raising his voice.

"What the hell? Now I wanna cry? Damn these emotional mood swings," Donna groans as her ever changing emotional makeup. "I only scuffed my hands and knees…it was no big deal! Why can't men carry the baby?" She retorts, her anger dissipating. "Yeah like you'd listen anymore than me."

"I wouldn't listen."

"Then why are you faulting me for doing my job? You know I can't and don't want special…"

"Attention? I'm your husband not…"

"My parole officer," she snaps and then stops, shaking her head as she turns around. "Oh damn…did I just say that? Ed…I'm sorry…I just…I didn't mean to imply a prison I just…I hate being emotional!"

"At least you're not armed," Ed remarks lightly making her utter a somewhat anxious chuckle and then just nod in agreement.

"At least…boy you'd hafta walk around in a vest if I was. Course…just a vest and I might not get as testy," she lightly adds, making him smile.

"I didn't mean to sound overbearing."

"Can I blame these emotional mood swings on the baby?" She retorts as she folds herself into his grasp.

"Hey if the only thing we hafta deal with is mood swings and the occasional scuffing for the next few months, I think we'll be okay," Ed utters.

"And scraped knees?"

"Or bruised ribs?"

"I didn't…what? You did? Okay what happened on your hot call and don't downplay or I'll call Wordy and ask."

Ed looks at his wife and slightly frowns, but knows she'd merely ask his best friend the following day, who would for the most part spill the beans; it was time to fess. Ed launches into his own tense situation as they finally leave their place in the entrance and head into the kitchen to get started on dinner, the tension and anxiety rapidly declining as each moment passes.

That night Donna lays on her back in bed, her knees up, Ed spooned up on his side, his hand tenderly stroking her tummy while he reads something in a soothing tone to both of them. Donna's eyes travel down to Ed's strong jaw as he reads another chapter in their parenting book, her lips curving into a soft smile as her fingers playfully tug at the bottom of his soft ear lobe.

"Okay you skimmed that last part…what's…" she snatches the book from his grasp and flips the page. "Shoulda known," she looks down at Ed who gives her a sheepish shrug. "I am buying you that book."

"Just wanted to make sure that…you know I wouldn't be hurting the baby."

"We have sex now."

"The baby will be bigger then," Ed lightly argues back as she rolls her eyes and hands him back the book.

"Seriously you are reading the part on the terrible twos...you can come back to the sex part later."

"Can't we ship it off to…somewhere else during that time?" Ed frowns, drawing a small giggle from her as he continues, their evening ending on a much more relaxed note than when they had gotten home.

The night ahead, however, only serves to keep Ed slightly awake and agitated, his mind seeing Donna during a hot call and something going terribly wrong; a subsequent trip the ER where he's told that both mother and child were lost this time. Not wanting to wake her, Ed slips from the warm bed and heads into the baby's room, easing himself down into the rocking chair and staring at the empty crib's outline in the dimly lit room.

"Can't ever let that happen," he whispers in misery until he's too tired to keep his eyes open; finally allowing them to close and falling back asleep in the rather uncomfortable position; Donna still soundly asleep in the other room. Another nightmare tears him back to reality in a cold panic with his heart racing; this time it was Ida Logan's cruel laughter sounding in the air before slowly dissipating at his own personal demise.

"Damn it," Ed curses as he slumps back into the softly padded rocking chair and looks over at the time with a heavy frown; his body tired and mind cursing the fact that he'd be facing another full day of work on only a few hours of solid rest. He switches to the living room couch, finding some restful slumber, but not as solid as preferred. Morning would come all too soon.

"Ed?" Donna softly whispers as she looks at Ed's side of the bed and then toward the door; the apartment is quiet, no sounds coming from the TV and no smell of coffee. _Did he go for an early morning run? _She ponders as she slowly slides out from under the covers and heads for the middle of their apartment, finally rounding the corner and spying her elusive husband asleep on the couch.

_Oh Ed…I'm sorry if I kept you awake, _she inwardly laments before she turns and tiptoes back down the hallway and into their bathroom. She turns on the hot water, allowing the steam to fill the room as she slowly starts to undress and put her hair up in a messy bun.

"Mind if I join you?" Ed inquires a bit too softly, making her slightly jump and him pull back in regret. "Sorry, thought you heard me."

"I thought you were still asleep."

"Not any more," he answers with a hungry gaze, his eyes feasting on her naked frame.

"Strip," she playfully orders; Ed only to happy to quickly comply. "Did I wake you last night?"

"No. Mind was too active on its own," he huffs as they both step under the hot streams of water.

"So now the plan is to tire yourself out even more _before_ you go into work?" She teases.

"Trust me this won't tire me out," he whispers huskily before his lips crush hers and the official shower time is put on hold for an early morning sexual romp.

XXXXXXXX

"Donna, you okay?" Tom asks later that morning as she pauses in the alleyway, her and Tom in pursuit of a suspect.

"Yeah…go," she urges, pushing Tom and watching him pulling away from her and racing after the suspect after top speed.

"Richard, Tom is coming down the alley toward you!" Donna talks into the headset as she takes another deep breath, leaning against the cold brick wall and praying her stomach cramps pass before she has to head back to the truck. _Ed's gonna kill me_, her mind inwardly groans as she finally feels the little one inside her finally starts to subside.

_"Suspect in custody," Tom's voice is heard over the headsets as Donna approaches the truck._

Donna watches Tom around the corner and head toward her with the struggling suspect between him and Richard. He looks at her with a small frown and she knows a question is forthcoming.

"Good work team three. Book him," she nods to the suspect who merely snarls back. "You have something to say?"

"Yeah, sucks to be your friends!"

"Friends? What friends?" Donna asks in haste as she looks at her team, Tom, Richard, Gary, Rachel and Riley in the truck. "My team is accounted for. What other _friends_ are you talking about?" Donna presses with an angry tone.

"You're the genius…you figure it out."

"What friends?" Tom demands in anger.

"The others…like you. Sucks to be them right about now."

"Winnie…patch me through to Greg."

_"Donna?"_

"Greg your team…" Donna starts and then stops as a loud 'boom' is heard over her headset, making her look at Tom in dread. "Greg? What was…"

_"Donna…I'm gonna hafta to…Eddie…talk to me! Eddie! Where the hell…team one…someone answer me…" _is all Donna hears before the line switches back to her own team.

"Finish up here…"

"I'm coming with you."

"Gary, give him to the uni's. Team Three let's go. Team one might need us. Riley, find out where team one is now."

_"Copy. Address coming through in a few seconds."_

"What was that back there?" Tom asks as they pull away from the curb at top speed; sirens blaring.

"What?"

"You…in the alley…you never slowed down befo…"

"Bad Chinese. Tom step on it."

"Donna…"

"Seriously it was bad leftovers and nothing more. My husband is in danger. Anything more on team one's status?"

_"There was a bomb that was detonated remotely," Riley informs them. "I know…hold on…okay some injuries and…Ed and Wordy…Sam are trapped…Spike's got…he's trapped to…Jules is…"_

"Is what?"

_"Sorry it's very static."_

_Ed's trapped…injured…_her mind races as they near the frantic crime scene. Donna jumps out of the truck and hurries toward the command truck, rushing up to Greg who was giving two uni's instructions on what to do.

"What can we do?"

"Perfect timing. Tom, I want you and Gary to get to the south side and try to help Ed and…"

"Greg I'm going too. You said all civilians were out, yeah?" Donna asks, wanting to ensure priority of life was followed.

"Go," Greg nods before he gives the rest of team three instructions on where to help the other members of team one.

"Ed…can you hear me?" Donna asks in haste, her heart racing and stomach starting to tighten once more. "Ed!"

_"Donna…yeah we're okay…Wordy and I are okay…" Ed's faint voice comes to life in her ears, his reply comforting her slightly. "We're okay."_

"Tom…there…Ed we see an opening…hold on…we're coming."

For the next half hour, Donna nervously paces the outside area as Tom and a few other rescue workers frantically claw at the rubble, Greg telling her that Spike was finally pulled free and they were close to reaching Sam; Wordy would be right behind Ed. But time doesn't seem to move as fast as she wants and soon she feels her stomach starting to cramp again. _Ed's okay…just breathe…he's okay…breathe…_she commands herself over and over. Finally her anxiety is put to rest by the sound of her husband's voice as he's brought forth.

"Donna…" Ed's raspy voice coughs as he finally is pulled free of the dusty rubble, Wordy seconds away from being pulled out also.

She merely shakes her head as she rapidly blinks, praying she keeps her newly found emotions at bay in a very public setting. She looks at the cut on his cheek and the blood on his hands and frowns.

"Where are you hurt?"

"Cut…my side…it's okay…it's okay," he huffs as he tries to stand up with the help of one of the rescue workers. His face breaks into a heavy wince prompting her to offer a very suspect expression and him to merely shake his head. "Donna…I'm okay."

"Who's blood is that?" Donna asks in haste.

"Sir you need to go to the medics and get checked over," one of the rescue workers points toward the nearest ambulance.

"Right," Ed resigns as he gives her a small smile and then pushes past, Wordy falling instep beside him; Donna turning and heading for Greg; Sam and Spike already receiving paramedic treatment.

"What happened?" Donna asks Greg, her eyes trying to remain on Greg as he comments, but every few seconds glancing toward her husband to see how he was faring; her heart rate still elevated. She helps out as much as she can before it's time to call her team back to the barn; team one following suit sometime later.

"Had me worried today," she mentions softly as she enters the men's changing area with a concerned gaze, Wordy and Sam still outside in the main locker room area. She gazes at the deep purple markings on his right side, the bright white bandage standing out like a beacon.

"Wasn't our…" Ed starts only to have her hold up her hand and nod.

"I know. Greg told us it was a setup. Our suspect knew also. Was still worried even after I heard your voice," she frowns as her hand automatically drops to her belly.

"Sorry," Ed shakes his head as he walks over to her, still only half dressed in his dark jeans. Her hands rest on his warm bare skin as her face rests on his soft chest, her eyes closing in the delightful feel of his fingers stroking her back. "We were completely surprised."

"Still…when Riley told us some of the details…" she sighs as she looks up with a weak smile. "I don't want to ever lose you."

"You won't," he pauses as he kisses the top of her head, "I promise."

"Okay we better get going before I attack you right here."

"And that's a bad thing?" Ed quips as he reaches for his shirt. But the rigors of the day aren't lost on his wife as he once again displays a heavy wince as he pulls his shirt down. "Hurts."

"Hmm maybe you need some nursing tonight."

"Promise you'll wear that nurse costume?" He playfully flirts as he grabs his jacket and the two of them prepare to leave.

"Think it still fits?"

"Or you could wear nothing…" he suggests, making her giggle; the room becoming quiet a few moments later.

XXXXXXXX

**~Women's prison Northern Ireland (Saturday Morning)~**

"Now that's a happy smile," another inmate remarks as they pass by Ida comfortably seated at the library computer. "Good news?"

"Just something to smile about Marta," Ida replies as she turns her evil gaze back to the computer and reads the headline from the Toronto Sun: _'SRU narrowly survive bomb detonation.'_

"Narrowly," she whispers as she switches back to an email that was sent to her during the early morning hours, her mind now finding delight in the simple message – _'Plan in motion. Not long now_.'

"Soon it won't be narrowly…soon there won't be any escape," she muses before she deletes the email and then leans back in her chair, her mind formulating the final details of her escape. "Soon."

* * *

**A/N: **Okay so knew Ida wouldn't let a few jail bars hold her back right? I hope you are still liking the mix of fluff and angst with a wee bit ole peril tossed in before the real storm starts to gain strength! How did you like the insight into Ida's stay in prison? I would love your thoughts as always so please do review before you go and thanks again!

**PS:** Hope you all liked my last fluffy(ier) hehe AU OS 'Sick Day'


	3. A False Sense of Security

**Title: The Devil Wears Vengeance  
****Chapter 3 – A False Sense of Security**

* * *

"Donna?" Ed's sleepy voice is heard as he quickly pulls himself from his sleepy stupor, his ears picking up sounds of vomiting coming from the bathroom. With his heart instantly racing to top speed, he stumbles toward the hallway, flicking on the light and reaching the bathroom door, just as Donna stands up and flushes.

"Donna…you okay?"

"That spicy stuff…" she huffs as she looks at him with a flushed face.

"But…" Ed tries as his finger gently brushes a stray tendril away from her damp forehead.

"I'm okay…"

"How do you know? Should we call…"

"Ed…I'm fine. My stomach doesn't feel as bad now and trust me if it was something with the baby…well I guess in part it was…_they_," she pauses, hoping he'll smile – he doesn't, "they don't like curry. Ed, I'm fine."

Ed looks at her with a perplexed gaze and pursed lips, his mind racing with wonder if she is indeed okay or was downplaying for his benefit.

"I'm just gonna go to back to bed and relax. What? Ed…I'm fine. A reaction to certain foods is normal, trust me."

"Okay," is all Ed can manage before they both head back to bed, Ed making a mental note to pull out his book on expecting and make sure she wasn't just saying that too soothe his now anxious mind and was indeed okay. Watching her literally be dragged through physical and emotional hell like he had wasn't something he ever wants to do again. _But remember…you can't become a police warden or you'll make her unhappy! _And he had read that the mother's emotions and feelings translated directly into their growing child; it was a fine line they would be walking for the next few months.

Donna listens to the stillness in their darkened bedroom as her hand soothingly rubs her still somewhat agitated belly and knows that Ed's worried but just not saying for fear of maybe opening old wounds.

"Do you wanna read that right now?"

"What?"

"The chapter on foods that might not agree with a pregnant woman?"

"No, I'm okay."

"Liar," she shoots back in a mild tone.

"Just remember that day and…I'm worried."

Knowing he'd never get back to sleep properly and that meant less sleep for her, Donna gently rolls onto her right side, turns on the light and despite Ed's soft protests pulls out the book on expecting and reads to him that it was normal for the expecting mother to eat something either she or the baby, or both, didn't agree with and throw up. Nothing to be alarmed about unless it persisted or of course was accompanied by blood.

"Goodnight," she whispers as she kisses him on the cheek and turns off the light, bathing them once again in darkness. But despite hearing the words for himself, Ed's mind stays awake a bit longer, hearing her soft, anguished cries from that fateful night until he forces into his mind pictures of their wedding day and he can finally sink into a peaceful slumber.

XXXXXXXX

"So tonight you are taking me out for dinner," Donna states with a triumphant smile as she puts her hair into a ponytail before the head out.

"I am? Sure…" Ed shrugs. "Oh…I am," he finally shakes his head and then frowns as she giggles. "Anniversary."

"You forgot?"

"Actually, no," he smiles as he leans in closer. "I was teasing. And are we exchanging gifts tonight?"

"Paper gifts?"

"Did they really hafta be paper?" Ed asks with a deeper frown.

"Whatever you bought me is going to be amazing," she assures him before she kisses him on the cheek and they head out the door to work. "Just no more bomb calls okay?"

"Coulda been worse," Ed utters under his breath. "What time do we hafta be at Wordy's tomorrow?" Ed inquires as they head toward work. Donna's mind tries to focus on their anniversary party tomorrow night and their date in a few hours, but as soon as they near SRU headquarters, her mind flashes back to the day before and her talking to the perp and then talking to Greg just as she hears the bomb go off and then Greg's panicked voice calling for Ed and getting at first only silence in return. She feels her stomach twinge slightly as she sucks in, making Ed glance over in concern.

"Just breathing…trust me am okay," she replies in haste, making him nod and look away in silence. His eyes had caught a glimmer of tension on her face but he knows to ask her about every pang or twinge or soft gasp would only drive her to think him overbearing; but inside he can't help but be concerned.

_Just one more day to get through…_ Donna's mind chants over and over as she heads toward Tom and Rachel; Ed in search of his team. _One more day…well tell the team…and then…less stress._

"What's going on?" She asks in concern as she notices their two perplexing expressions. "What are you discussing?"

"Anniversary gifts…for you," Rachel replies with a smile.

"Ok-ay…so I should go get ready then?" Donna retorts with a nod and smile of her own as she heads toward the locker room, where she pauses just before entering, watching Spike showing Ed a bottle of wine and then Ed making some smartass comeback that she can only shake her head and whisper _poor Spike _before she enters the quiet locker room. Just before she's about to pull open her locker, her ears pick up a soft shuffling noise, like a small breeze and she turns to see an image of Ida watching her with an evil glare. She utters a small gasp before Jules frame walks through the image, instantly snapping her back to reality.

"Donna? You okay?" Jules soft voice asks in concern.

"Yeah…just tired," Donna tries to brush it off with a less than genuine smile; hoping her friend won't call her on it. However, that doesn't happen.

"You sure?"

"One year…I guess I just remember the events on that day and how I nearly lost everything due to…"

"Her," Jules whispers, not even wanting to utter Ida's name.

"Yeah. Am okay," Donna adds as she nods in confirmation, her mind trying frantically push the image of her still alive nemesis out of its subconscious. But she knows that as long as Ida Logan is alive and draws breath, no matter the location on earth she's situated, that she'll always feel a shiver of fear. She had faced many close calls and perilous situations in her time with vice and the SRU, but when Ed was kidnapped and she found him near death – thinking he was dead; she knew in that moment she had never faced losing something she valued more than her own life. _Thank god she's in jail for the rest of her life! _Donna's mind ponders as she takes her uniform and hurries to get dressed, resting a few seconds after fully clothed in SRU gear to clear the anxiety and quell the rising stomach agitation. _Sorry little one, _she silently soothes before exiting the locker room.

Ed watches Donna emerge, noting her stiff posture and closed fists as she heads over to Gary and Richard and knows something's not right. _What's she not telling me? Is she really okay? Is the baby okay? Just one more day…_ they had worked so hard to keep things under wraps but Ed couldn't be more thankful that today was the last day and then he'd be able to tell…_wait…tell Tom to keep an eye on her? I'm not her warden…ah damn it! _His mind races. It would be a fine line to walk until the baby was born as he knows he can't ask team three to be her watchdog – that wasn't fair to her or them.

"Hey buddy what's up?" Wordy pats Ed on the back, forcing Ed to turn around with a frown and nod. "Late night?"

"Think she'll like my anniversary gift?" Ed asks in haste, wanting to deflect his best friend's insight and knowing if he didn't play up that angle, Wordy would pry the truth from him before the big announcement.

"Well it is paper…"

"Wordy," Ed groans.

"Trust me she'll love it. When have I ever steered you wrong?" Wordy counters looking at Ed before chuckling. "Okay your silence is…" his voice trails off as he gently steers Ed toward the team one meeting room. "One year."

"One year. Looking back now…nearly didn't happen."

"Yeah Ida..."

"May she rot in hell," Ed whispers under his breath, Wordy nodding in agreement. They had made a pact at home to not even mention her name; the devil incarnate, who had nearly destroyed everything they value and cherish; even at work her name wasn't mentioned often, Wordy's slip would be forgiven. _ I hope she's suffering there, _Ed's mind seethes as Greg and Sam enter and it was time to start.

XXXXXXXX

**~Northern Ireland~**

"Alright go to the infirmary," the female prison guard looks at the rather nasty cut on Ida's arm and then nods in the direction of the intended hallway.

With a curt nod, Ida turns with a knowing smile, her face turning serious as she heads past a few other inmates; months of planning an escape finally coming to fruition. She shows her arm to the two armed female guards outside the medical room, offering them a small thank you as she enters; the main door always to remain open.

"Now…let's see what you did here," the female doctor, a woman about Ida's age and stature puts on her magnifying glasses to inspect the cut and see if there was anything foreign inside. "When is the last time you had…" her voice trails off as she asks about her immunization history. "We wouldn't want that to become infected," the doctor purposely states in a louder tone before she leans in closer.

"Did you get it?"

"It took some doing but will arrive tomorrow. Are you sure you wa…"

"I owe my husband this," Ida hisses in a low tone. "I want revenge and this is the only way I can take it."

"There is the risk the anti-toxin might not take effect fast enough."

"I'll probably die in here anyways," Ida retorts. "I _need_ this. I have the money you know that."

"I do," the doctor pulls back just as one of the guards, suspicious of the growing silence peers in. "Okay so this looks…a bit infected…hold still while I tend to the wound."

Satisfied with the current progression, the guard pulls back and nods to her friend, Ida's angry glare returning from the two nosey guards to another inner ally, one about to be handsomely rewarded for her aiding in the Logan matriarch's escape.

"What time tomorrow?"

"You'll receive word…when I get the funds."

"I see the vial and I'll go to the library and push the transfer key. You are sure it can't be traced?"

"Use the account number I told you. It's untraceable."

"Perfect," Ida replies as her lips slowly twist upward. The doctor wraps her arm, sending Ida on her way with a note to return and follow up the next day as required. She looks outside into the late afternoon, her smile not turning down at the rather overcast sky that looks back. Her expression finally changes as she enters her cell and looks with some disgust on the picture of Ed and Donna and feels her temper flaring. "So…one year," she whispers in contempt. For the past year she had worked hard to find and then keep close allies, gather funds from outside sources and then work to secure her own freedom; wanting it to be rather uneventful, not wanting to raise any alarm bells as to her disappearance. She had waited…a year…somewhat patiently and tomorrow it would all pay off – one more night would be worth the wait.

"I do so hope you both enjoy my anniversary gift," her voice utters with a cold icy tone, her cell filling with an evil cackle that hangs in the air long after she had left.

XXXXXXXX

"Wow you look amazing," Ed whispers in praise as he enters their bedroom later that same Friday night, both of them ready to head out for dinner.

"I feel fat," Donna groans with a small huff as she fixes the side of her black jersey dress; her golden locks hanging loose in soft curls.

"You don't look it," Ed replies with a small frown as she turns to give him a brief smile. "I think you look amazing in that. In fact, I think it fits better now."

"That's because my boobs have gotten bigger."

"And that's a problem?" Ed chuckles as he kisses on the cheek. "Do you wanna stay in?"

"No. We are going out," she turns to him with a smile. "And you look very handsome so we better leave now."

Despite the fact that she could have been their designated driver and the day wasn't too taxing call-wise, Ed ops for a cab so that they don't have to worry about parking close to the restaurant in case it did rain. In the back of the cab they make small talk about the day and then trying to guess what paper gifts the team might get them.

"I think Wordy's gonna get us a new coffee maker."

"No paper gift?" Donna inquires as they head for their reserved booth.

"He might to throw us," Ed smirks as he takes his seat opposite her, offering her a loving smile as the hostess tells them in a few minutes their waiter would be with them. "One year."

"One…amazing year," she replies, Ed holding back the thought to add that it wasn't always amazing; shelving his anxiety over the dark blip in their married past; wanting to focus on the positive as she was obviously trying to do.

"Amazing," he replies softly as his fingers fondle the golden band on her left hand.

"Evening," the waiter introduces himself. "So are we celebrating anything special tonight?"

"First year anniversary," Ed states proudly, his fingers squeezing hers the moment the words leave his lips.

"Ah congratulations. So a bottle of wine? Or even champagne then?"

"I'm not drinking," Donna pipes up in haste, a small frown adorning her face. "But um…my husband…is."

"Sir?"

"I'll um…" he looks over at Donna and frowns, not wanting to have something bubbly to celebrate with if she was stuck drinking water; his mind not cluing in about other sparkling alternatives. "Suggest something."

"Very good. Any drink allergies?" The waiter looks directly at Donna.

"No, just a few food ones."

"Okay let me get you both something to celebrate with as you look at the menus."

"You can drink…I don't mind."

"Feels odd for you to celebrate…with water?" Ed lightly groans as she smiles. "Maybe we shoulda stayed home."

"You Sir have a one track mind," she just shakes her head, a few minutes later the waiter returning.

"For the Lady we have a sparking white grape juice mixed with…" the waiter's voice explains about the special drinks, Donna getting something non-alcoholic and Ed a glass of house champagne, the waiter not asking the reason why. They order their appetizers, the evening not in a hurry to end anytime soon. The discussion focuses around the restaurant and their party the following evening, Ed not wanting to broach the topic of her amended work duties once the teams were told the good news.

After their first two main courses are done, coffee is ordered and the dessert ordered taken, both of them decide it was time to present their personal anniversary gifts.

"Okay you first," Ed nods as they both pull out their somewhat thick envelops and then hand them to each other.

"How about at the same time?" Donna suggests as her fingers fondle the deep red envelope in her grasp.

"Okay," Ed agrees without too much resistance. But Donna purposely holds back on opening her envelope, waiting to see the look on Ed's face when he'd see her gift and what he'd think; her book on pregnancy sex she was saving for the following night at the anniversary party for a bit of fun.

Ed's eyes look at the anniversary card with the heading '_Happy Anniversary to my Loving Husband'_ and he can't help but smile_. _He reads the loving message and then lets his eyes drop down to the gift certificate before his brow starts to slightly crease.

"I had thought about a gift card to Artie's adult shop but…" Donna's voice nervously rattles off as Ed looks up. "Are you disappointed?"

"No. So a um…massage…for two."

"A couple's massage. Ed…if you don't…"

"It's a first but I'm glad I'm not going alone."

"Trust me I'd pity the poor man who you'd get."

"Man?"

"You think I'd let you have a woman touch you when you're half naked?" Donna arches her brows, making Ed's face break into a wide grin.

"But is it a…you know full uh…" Ed tries a Donna finally unleashes a giggle. "Okay so I haven't ever…been for a massage."

"By a man."

"I don't want a man touching me."

"A man's hands are stronger. Besides, I got myself a pregnancy massage and you and upper body massage…but you can tell him what you want. I really think you'll like it."

"A man," Ed states, making her sigh and then smile and nod. "It's at the Royal York."

"Yeah I thought…that's okay right?" Donna asks with a frown to which Ed shrugs. "Ed? What's going on? I know that look."

"Why not open mine," he suggests; watching in anticipation as she opens the anniversary card aptly titled _'to my Loving Wife on our Anniversary'._

Donna looks at the paper item, her face breaking into a wide smile and soft laugh as she looks up in almost surprise. "So did you talk to…"

"Wordy? And you talked to Shelly?" Ed completes her sentence.

"They are good friends," Donna states the obvious. "So we have a weekend at the Royal York and an hour massage for couples at the same place. Actually…that is pretty great and an added bonus for us."

"Why?"

"Well we'll be warm…loosened up and…oily," she winks. "Now I like the sound of that."

"I love you," Ed whispers as he leans in and kisses her on the lips, Donna's mouth happily returning the favor; the brief but loving moment the perfect way to show their heartfelt appreciation for the gifts given. Their dessert finally comes and the rest of their date night is spent discussing their gifts to each other and which weekend they'd use their romantic getaway.

"Come on…let's finish this at home," Ed offers a husky comment into Donna's ear as his lips nuzzle her skin and he helps her with her coat before leading her to the door and then into the cab and home.

"Happy anniversary my love," Donna tells Ed as they enter their quiet apartment.

"Happy anniversary," Ed replies as he takes her into his arms and crushes her lips; his arms starting to undress her as they head for the bedroom; Donna's hands returning the favor in undressing him and finishing off their perfect date night with a heated sexual encounter.

XXXXXXXX

**~Northern Ireland~**

However, despite the fact that a very happy couple, curled in each other's warm embrace and getting some muchly needed rest wasn't giving her even a second's thought; Ida Logan lays awake early Saturday morning looking at their picture with contempt.

"Your happiness will end very soon…for good."

Today would follow a strict plan. Morning routine, check to see if the means of her escape had come in, transfer the money from the untraceable account into another, a trip to the doctors office when the doctor wouldn't be there and then finally…

"Freedom," Ida whispers as her fingers curl around Callum's picture; the small picture that was now removed from the frame and in her grasp. Everything would stay just as it was as it would have to appear she had planned to return as she had every other night.

The alarm sounds and the doors click open. A small cryptic smile plays upon her weathered lips as she slowly stands up, fixes her silvery locks and heads out into the carefully moving crowd; her mind elated with its sense of purpose for the day. _Freedom_. Yes freedom and then death. _Death for the Lane's. _

XXXXXXXX

"Okay so we can dress casual tonight right?" Ed calls out from the bedroom to Donna who was putting on some makeup in the bathroom.

"Well you could show up wearing nothing," she lightly snickers as he heads toward her, shaking his head. "You look very acceptable," she praises his outfit of dark jeans and white button down dress shirt. "And me?"

"Always beautiful," he replies; his eyes in favor of her choice of a light skirt and flowy top. Donna watches Ed leave and head for the kitchen, humming a tune and feels a smile play upon her face. There were no anxiety pangs over the past few days and thankfully no new emotional flare-ups. She gently rubs her belly and smiles, her mind already anticipating the happy acceptance from their close friends and the stress that will dissipate in knowing she won't have to make excuses like she did the other week in the alley.

Not aware that on the other side of the world, an evil enemy is well into plotting her escape and their demise, Donna turns off the light, grabs her purse from the bedroom and heads toward the kitchen to find Ed; both of them getting their coat and plate of appies and heading out the door.

XXXXXXXX

**~Northern Ireland (event happened mid Saturday afternoon)~**

"Is Doctor O'Malley in? She told me to come and get my arm checked," Ida holds up the bloody bandage for the two guards to see.

"She's on a call right now. You'll hafta come back."

"She said if it looks infected I could get blood poisoning," Ida plays up her role with heartfelt conviction. "It looks infected."

"I'm sorry but she's not here. You'll hafta come back," the female guard restates with a firmer tone.

"Fine, but if I get blood poisoning and suddenly drop dead you'll both be to blame," Ida storms off, her falsely exaggerated wound fooling any onlooker. She heads toward Fiona's station and knocks on the door; being told to enter and closing the door behind her; entering a place prisoners were forbidden. It would be the last chat the two women ever have.

XXXXXXXX

"You brought food to your own party?" Wordy teases Ed as they enter, garnering a small frown from Ed as he looks at Donna who merely takes the plate and heads toward the kitchen beside Shelly. The young Wordsworth girls getting in their hugs and hello's before retreating back to the living room to continue the game they were just about finished.

"One year, I'm so happy for you two," Shelly hugs her friend and then looks at Donna with a slightly cocked head. "You look…almost glowing tonight. What's going on?"

"Like you said one year…" Donna replies with a smile as Shelly folds her arms. It was women's intuition and she knows if the situation were reversed she'd be suspect also. "Okay I need to tell you a secret but you hafta promise me you'll be…"

"Are you…" Shelly starts to guess as Donna nods.

"We are telling everyone tonight," Donna whispers with a wide smile as the two of them hug.

"What'd we miss?" Wordy asks as he walks into the kitchen the moment the two women pull apart.

"Donna was just telling me about their gifts."

"Yes very clever you two," Donna remarks as Ed appears. Donna quickly steers the conversation further into their upcoming weekend away at the Royal York; Wordy seizing the opportunity to tease Ed about the man massaging him and Shelly agreeing that it shouldn't be a woman.

"Anyone home?" Spike calls out as he enters, childish laughter being heard as all three siblings converge on the cute bomb tech. Greg and Marina soon enter followed by Richard and Gary and their wives, Sam and Jules, Tom, Rachel and Riley and their respective partners.

"Wow full house…alright lets get started," Wordy exclaims as helps set up the last dish on the table and then calls up the couple of the night to go first, Ed and Donna taking their plates, everyone else falling into line behind them. The chatter turns to the food and Spike's wine, happy laughter ensuing as the festivities start to get underway.

Shelly and the girls had decorated the loveseat with balloons and streamers; Ed and Donna making good use of their designated seating during their informal meal. Happiness is the order of the night, no one giving one moment's pause for the impending doom that would soon befall them all.

"Can we open the presents now?" Wordy's youngest asks with an innocent smile; about half hour after the meals had been consumed.

"Sure," Donna shrugs as everyone settles back in to see what the couple was about to receive.

XXXXXXXX

**~Northern Ireland (event happened early Saturday evening)~**

"I really need to see Doctor O'Malley…my arm…I don't feel…well…" Ida groans before she convincingly collapses outside the closed doctor's office, immediately pulling the guards down to their knees.

"She has a fever."

"Look at the cut…its all infected."

"I need…a shot…hurry," Ida's weak voice pushes aside her inner evil smile at the two hapless puppets at her side in favor of feigned fear.

Ida hears footsteps rushing toward her and knows its only a few hours now…a few hours and she'd be pronounced dead, her body disposed of and her casket shipped to the crematorium to be taken care of as per her wishes; a slight detour would put her on a ship bound for Canada.

XXXXXXXX

"Thanks this is…"

"It's a pastry blender," Chloe pipes up as she looks at Ed with a wide-eyed smile.

"Okay sure…"

"It's for blending butter into flour for all those pies you'll be baking me," Donna teases as she looks at the rest of the bake set the three little girls had put together with the help of their mother. "This is great you guys."

"Can you barbeque pie?" Ed asks as he looks at the cookbook, making the three girls giggle.

"Speaking of that…" Wordy stands up and hands Ed a picture; a computer print out of a barbeque.

"You bragging about yours?" Ed retorts.

"I used to but kinda moot now since we bought you the same," Wordy answers, making Ed and Donna look at each other in happy surprise.

"Really? You bought us a new barbeque?"

"Fits the balcony perfectly."

"That kinda spoiled it for the rest of us Wordy," Spike groans, making the room laugh once more. "Here's my newspaper."

"Hey now that was our gift," Greg pipes up, smiling at Spike who flashes his dimples in return.

"Wait until they open ours," Tom grins.

"Am almost afraid."

"Hey someone had to buy the embarrassing gift."

"Embarrassing?" Ed looks up from the sappy card in his hands.

"Is it kid friendly?" Wordy groans.

"It's um…no…but you can explain it to them later," Tom states weakly as he hands Ed the box from him and his wife.

"We can open it later."

"No way…open it now," Sam utters in a loud tone, the rest starting to chant 'open…open'…making Ed and Donna merely laugh as Donna snatches away the box from Ed's grasp and starts to open it. She pulls off the lid and then looks at Ed with a wide grin.

"That's um…officer naughty pants?" He gulps as the room explodes with cat calls and laughter, Ed pulling out the rather skimpy female adult costume and then looking at what's left. "Right so um…"

"Thank me later," Tom winks.

"You guys tired of frisking each other in full gear?"

"These aren't real handcuffs daddy," Lily, their youngest daughter holds up the plastic role-play toy, forcing the adults into another bout of laughter.

"No sweetie, they're um…toys."

"Can I play with them?"

"You have enough," Shelly smiles as Wordy looks over at Tom and then Ed; Tom laughing and Ed trying to downplay his male enthusiasm and embarrassment.

"When's their anniversary?" Ed looks over at Donna who nods in return.

"There's also a gift card in the bottom in case you wan…"

"Great thanks Tom," Donna states loudly as she looks at her team lead with a small warning and he stops, fresh laughter and ribbing ensuing. "Truck duty for Tom on Monday," Donna announces as Tom high-fives Sam. "You two are getting too close," she playfully teases.

"Well with Spike's wine making kit you can take turns arresting each other for drunk and disorderly conduct," Gary adds.

"Next time we leave all the kids at home," Wordy looks over at Gary who smiles back. The rest of the gifts are finally opened and then it was time for the couple of the night to take center stage as it were, stand up and give their speech.

XXXXXXXX

**~Northern Ireland (event happened late Saturday evening)~**

"Marcy I need a hand here…she's…this shot…its not helping."

"Was it a tetanus shot?"

"Yes for the infected cut but it's not working…her fever is getting worse."

"Do we give her another?"

"No…call an ambulance…hurry!"

"Help me…I don't feel…so well…" Ida moans with a weak, painful gasp.

"We are…just hold on…fight it Ida…fight it and you'll be okay," Doctor O'Malley leans in closer with a wink. "Take care my friend. Declan will meet you were we arranged," she whispers in her ear as she tucks something into her pocket. "I hope you get the revenge and closure you seek."

"Me too. Thank you and goodbye."

"Marcy!...She's flat lining…hurry!"

The two paid off medics enter the prison, the guards watching helplessly as they try to revive Ida Logan. A few moments later they step back as the small heart monitor shows a flat line – death.

"I will pronounce time of death."

"What do we do with her body?" Her assistant Marcy, who wasn't part of the plan so she could look and act genuine, asks in concern.

"She wanted to be cremated," Dr. O'Malley states, wasting no time in getting the escape under way.

XXXXXXXX

"Okay so since I made Ed give the wedding speech, I guess tonight it's my turn," Donna starts, Ed's arm wrapped around her waist as they stand up before their friends. "Over the past year so much has happened but it's really shown us who our true and closest friends are…" she starts before she goes on to personally thank each of them in turn before turning to their hosts and closest friends and thanking them a bit longer for the loving and supportive friendship and the amazing evening.

"I think we forgot something," Ed looks at Donna just as the last clap had died down after their thank you speech.

"I think we have. Gifts for each other."

"You guys did that last night," Wordy pipes up.

"We forgot a few," Ed shrugs as he hands Donna a small package and she does the same. The two of them open them at the same time and then look at each other's books with a few chuckles.

"What, you expected another one?" Donna arches a brow at Ed.

"At least mine was G-rated," he teases about the book he bought on the baby names.

"G-rated? What kinds of books are those?" Spike immediately wonders.

"Pregnancy sex and baby na…mes?" Wordy stops his reading as the whole group of friends goes silent.

"What?"

"Is that…for real?" Tom asks with a frown.

"It is. We're gonna have a baby," Donna whispers softly as her eyes water with happy tears as she looks up at Ed who kisses her firmly on the lips.

"Four months," Ed tells the group before they erupt with happiness.

"Congratulations!" Everyone stands up to converge on the couple, asking questions, offering hugs, kisses and happy smiles and support as both had expected.

XXXXXXXX

**~Northern Ireland (midnight)~**

Declan Rooney tucks the small envelop into his pocket just as he watches the barge pull away from the dock, offering the darkened figure on the bottom deck a brief wave before the figure disappears into the shadows and he turns and heads for his truck.

"We're even Callum. The blood oath has been paid."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so hope the back and forth wasn't too confusing but wanted to show what was happening at the same time; as the title says a false sense of security. Hope you all liked this update and please do review – the tension is coming up next! Ahhhhhh (runs and hides) hehe

**Note:** Okay I looked up online and found a drug (that will be talked about later in the story) and while I am no scientist or doctor found that a person can be near death or even seem dead but then brought back to life or revived as it were by an antidote. Ah this is fanfic haha I am allowed to bend a few rules. But you had to figure that Ida's escape wouldn't be with loud fanfare right? *wink*


	4. The Beginning of the End?

**Title: The Devil Wears Vengeance  
****Chapter 4 – The Beginning of the End?**

* * *

"Really happy for you two," Shelly comes up behind Donna and whispers with a happy tone, Donna watching Ed on the floor, on his back and laughing as he tries to wrestle all three of Wordy's girls off him, Wordy of course doing nothing to help his best friend; merely laughing at his helpless expense.

"We are to, but both still really scared after last time," Donna admits with a small frown as she finally pulls her eyes away from her husband's smile and looks at her close friend. "But I can't thank you enough for all your help. Sorry I didn't…"

"Don't be," Shelly insists in haste, as she raises her hand and gently shakes her head. "We never told anyone either until we were sure with our second. It's only natural to be concerned. How's Ed taking all this?"

"Amazingly well. But I know he's also more concerned than he let's on sometimes. I get a reaction to something I ate and throw up and he's ready to dial 9-11," Donna replies with a kind smile. "I love his concern but I just don't want it to be…"

"Overbearing? Fine line for our boys on that note. Kevin was the same, in fact he sometimes still is. I just call him by his mother's name if it gets too much and he stops," she lightly giggles.

"Ah good to know. Otherwise…I'm glad we told the team. Was a few tense calls this past week and I was running out of excuses."

"Tense calls?"

"Just a few stomach cramps from…a heated pursuit. I just…" Donna sighs as she pushes past Shelly and heads into the kitchen.

"Just what?"

"I don't want desk duty but…Ed and I got into an argument about a call and…I mean I know I hafta be careful but…I hate arguing and so does he and then I get emotional and he clams up and we both stew until we agree just to drop it but we haven't really discussed it in great detail."

"What's it?"

"My work load. Shelly, I'm not a desk officer…I love the field and…and I know I sound selfish," she groans as her hands gently rub her tummy. "I would die if something happened to this one."

"I know you won't let that happen," Shelly offers in a soft tone. "As for work…"

"I know only I can come to terms with that," Donna looks up with a tired smile. "I think it's just been a long week."

"And being tired _and_ emotional isn't a good combo," Shelly acknowledges.

"No its not, but I am really looking forward to the pedicure next weekend."

"You know a day spa is always a fun thing for girls. And how did Ed like the massage appointment?"

"Will take some more convincing," she replies with a wry smile as Ed finally manages to untangle himself and head toward them with his own weary expression. "Time to go I think."

The rest of the friends had already left and Wordy had allowed his girls to stay up a bit later because of the party fun, but now it was time for all to say goodnight and bring the fun day to a close. A few more hugs and thank you's before they head for home.

"Well…we survived," Donna comments as they enter their quiet apartment about twenty minutes later.

"And no more excuses come Monday," Ed lightly reminds her with a concerned expression. She looks at his handsome face and knows he's holding back his concern. She pulls him in for an embrace and then looks up with a tender smile.

"I will be careful."

"I don't want to be…you know I know you will…I know it, Donna I do but…"

"But you don't want to face that again and trust me neither do I. I promise I won't push myself."

"But old habits die hard?" Ed interjects in haste.

"Fair enough. I just don't want us to come to heated words like we did before although…I watch a damn commercial on flowers and I get weepy," she groans, Ed's lips twisting into a small smile. "It's hell. But I will be careful okay? I'll just make sure I give myself extra truck duty and put Riley in the field more if I have to, I think he's ready now. But you also hafta be careful."

"I a…"

"Am? You…Ed you are you and I love the fact that you are great at what you do but sometimes…sometimes you take extra chances and I worry and worry…well its not the same feeling as a food allergy."

"We'll both be extra careful. I promise," he whispers tenderly as he leans in and kisses her on the lips. "Tired?"

"Actually…I'm a little worn out," Donna answers with a frown. Giving her a nod of understanding, Ed pulls back so as not to allow his body a sexual surge that would go unfulfilled and both head for their bedroom to get ready to get some sleep, the long happy day being brought to a close. The sleep that follows is both restful and energizing as both of them were able to push any negative or anxious thoughts aside in favor of happy memories they created a few hours prior; not giving a moment's pause to the ship carrying the dark entity about to cause trouble once again.

XXXXXXXX

"Oh damn it come off…" Donna grunts early the next morning, Ed picking up her angry curse as he blinks several times and then looks in the direction of the bathroom. Resisting the urge to rush in and see what's wrong, he tries to relax in bed, his curiosity piqued when she mentions his name in a rather amusing way.

After her trying ordeal in the bathroom, Donna rounds the corner into the bedroom and looks at Ed with a small frown. "My fingers swelled," she huffs as she holds up her wedding rings.

"Ah. And the um…"

"Saying it was your fault?" She mutters as she shakes her head as she leaves the rings on the dresser and wanders back to bed with a playful smile. "It was your fault. Shall I punish you now?"

"Mmm like the sound of that. Wanna try out Tom's anniversary present?"

"How about next anniversary?"

"What? Really?" Ed counters with a mock pout, making her giggle as she slides back down toward him.

"I guess you'll hafta be happy with this nightshirt."

"How about we lose that nightshirt and then I'll be happy?" He playfully growls, his lips smothering hers for an early morning romp.

"Well leave it to Richard and Emily to get us the practical gift," Donna smiles at Ed as he enters the kitchen about an hour later, sexual adventure over, showers done and both dressed for a casual Sunday.

"A new coffee maker is always…what is this?"

"An…espresso? Okay that might be…wait it can do both. No wonder it's so big."

"Aren't you always saying size matters?" Ed snickers.

"Boy you are just on your game today," Donna laughs as she pulls out the pancake mix. The agenda for their Sunday was to rest, put away their gifts, do some grocery shopping for the week and just enjoy their day off spent in each other's exclusive company.

But Monday comes along all too quickly, bringing with it new frustration and anxiety; the weekend's happiness almost all but spent. Despite her teaming knowing that she had to take it easier in certain situations, by mid-day Donna feels like she's now being treated like a china doll and can only glare at Tom after he makes a comment to the rest of team three.

"Tom a word," Donna utters in a low tone, making her friend and team leader look at her in confusion. "While I do appreciate the protectiveness, this is still my show and…I'll call the shots. Trust me I know what I can and cannot do."

"But what if things turn tense and…"

"That's why I have you," she replies with a tense smile. "I'm not a china doll and I won't break. Now I was gonna put Riley in there but that's my call and…"

"I know it's just that Ed sai…"

"What?" Donna quickly interjects when Tom instantly clams up. "Ed said to what?"

"Nothin…you know he's worried," Tom states in his friend's defense, knowing that they were now both in trouble.

"Riley…in the truck. I'll take this one."

"But…" Riley starts, only to get a shrug from Tom and a heavy sigh from Donna as they press forward with the tense hostage situation.

Her mind starts to wage an internal battle between telling her that Ed was only worried and acting on protective male instinct and she was still reverting back to her old self, thinking she could do it all and still carry the baby safely to full term. _I hate this, _Donna inwardly growls as a shot is fired and the tension ups a notch. It wasn't just Ed's stubborn concern that she'd have to work with but her own stubborn refusal to be forced to take a backseat on anything but her own terms. Thankfully for all involved the call ends peacefully, but the tension among the team remains thick as her and Tom head back to the barn in silence.

"Tom…look I know this is…I know I hafta be careful but it hasta be on my terms."

"You and Ed are so alike," Tom smirks. "Neither of you want to recognize your limitations."

"That's not good," she groans, looking out the window with a heavy frown. "I know I hafta be careful…I know that but…"

"And you even sound like him," Tom adds lightly. "But you hate appearing weak and I know that."

"And that's selfish," she merely whispers as her hand rests protectively on her growing belly. "And I know that."

Ed looks up from a desk conversation with Wordy as Donna leads team three back into the barn but directly into a briefing room to close up their case and be ready for the next one.

"That was a bit of a cold look," Wordy mentions as Ed merely purses his lips but says nothing.

"Yeah," is all Ed manages before he turns and heads toward the equipment locker, praying for a hot call to keep his best friend from asking the question he doesn't want to answer. But that plan would be moot.

"Lemme guess…that convo you had with Tom this morning was found out?"

"How'd you know?"

"Saw you two talking and hey I get it…you want her to be careful and protect her but…"

"But she can make up her own mind…"

"No…she's like you, willful and stubborn and trying to tell you anything directly to take it easy when you're injured is moot, you hafta do that on your own."

"And?"

"Just sayin'," Wordy shrugs.

"Just sayin' not to be overbearing and I get that I do…but…I know. I've just never been a father before."

"And I have a wife that's not in the line of fire on a daily basis; really new territory for you," Wordy pats Ed on the back. "You two are just gonna hafta work that out on your own."

"I thought we had on the weekend," Ed groans. But that inner agitation quickly turns to work mode as a hot call for team one is announced sending him and Wordy scrambling for gear and then down into the parking lot.

Donna hears the call and checks the time, knowing that unless her team also has a hot call, or Ed's call ends sooner than expected, they would not be travelling home together. A few hours later, Winnie informs her the call is still in progress and didn't sound close to being resolved.

"Rachel, can I get a ride?"

"Sure."

Donna grabs her coat and heads for the exit doors, emerging into the cool late afternoon air; happy the tense day was over but unaware of the set of evil dark eyes, narrowing as she appears and watching her intently.

_"Hello Mrs. Lane," Ida's growled whisper echoes in the empty building she stands hidden in across the street. _Not sure of where Donna would be going, Ida foregoes following her, instead turning her attention to the black and silver Ford Flex a few parking stalls over and deciding to wait for Mr. Lane to show up and take the car home; a destination she was still seeking.

She had arrived in Toronto a few hours ago, via boat and then plane, a fake passport and ticket purchased for her by a friend of her late husband; a few extra favors she had no trouble calling in. She had settled a plan in her head on the ride over, determined to find their current place of residence, find something directly across from them if possible; put on a disguise and then strike. _And you will feel my wrath – both of you._

"And then…then you'll both die," Ida cackles softly as Donna and Rachel pull away. Ida turns her dark gaze back to the flex and puts her lips into an evil smile. "Soon Constable Lane…very soon."

XXXXXXXX

Ed checks his watch as he heads into the locker room to change, frowning at the hour and wanting nothing more than to get home and see how Donna fared and if there'd be any fallout from his discussion with Tom. _What was I thinking, _he inwardly groans as he says goodnight to Wordy and heads for the exit door, pulling his jacket closer to his chest and feeling his shoulder starting to ache from the fall he'd taken earlier.

Ed gets into their car and pauses for a few minutes for it to warm up, completely oblivious to the person watching and waiting…waiting for him to pull out and then head for home – a safe haven.

_"Evening Constable Lane," Ida whispers as her small dark car pulls into traffic two car lengths behind Ed's._

Not thinking to suspect a tail, Ed heads for home, his mind wondering how much tension he'd be greeted with. Tom had sent him a text saying _'heads up today was tense'_ but that was it, the rest he'd have to get from his wife. Ed pulls into his assigned parking spot, locks the car and then heads for the elevator, jingling the keys and then stepping into the steel box, the doors closing just as another car pulls up right beside his.

"Donna?" Ed calls out softly as he enters their apartment, his lips automatically smiling at the smell of a home cooked meal. "Smells…good," he mentions as she pops her head around the corner and smiles. But when she turns back and remains in the kitchen, Ed can only frown as he takes off his coat and heads toward her.

"Gotta keep stirring," Donna comments as Ed approaches and plants a soft kiss on her cheek. "Tough call?"

"Tough at first but at least ended with no deaths," Ed sighs as he slightly winces, turning back to see Donna watching him with a suspecting gaze. "Slight tumble."

"Uh huh…my call was good too."

"Look what I said to Tom…" Ed starts only to have Donna turn around and look at him in wonder. "This is all new for me and Wordy can't help and…" he pauses with a heavy sigh, making her face soften. "Did you chew him out?"

"I did and then myself for putting Riley back into the truck and taking the tense call," she groans as she turns back to stirring the stew so the bottom wouldn't burn.

"You what?"

"Look, I'm not used to just doing…I understand your concern also but…" her voice trails off, ending in a soft curse to which Ed's face winces but he remains in place and silent. "This is all new for me too," she confesses as she turns back with a frown. "One moment I feel great and like I could take on the Rock in a one on one wrestling match," she states making him slightly smirk, "and the next I am pulling back on a call that Rachel could easily handle. I'm a mess and I hate it. My emotions…I can't blame the baby…or you or…me…but…stop me would you," she playfully challenges.

"I don't know what to say either?" Ed resigns. "I just mentioned to Tom and I guess he…"

"No, he was very diplomatic about it but I wasn't told and when he started to call out the roles and I…I was surprised."

"Which I know you hate," Ed huffs. "I shoulda told you."

"Heaven help us when I'm too big to run," she laments with a soft smile.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah me too," she agrees. "I guess instead of a big picture master plan we take it one day at a time and see how it goes."

"I think that'll work best."

"Now you know why I never took a desk job."

"Poor office supplies," Ed lightly teases. "Can I help with anything?" He quickly changes the subject, the tension starting to subside and a new plan put in place.

"Actually…yes," Donna remarks as she hands him a block of cheese. "You can grate and then tell me why you're wincing."

The rest of the evening progresses as it normally would, with them enjoying dinner together and then Donna carefully inspecting the bruise on Ed's shoulder, before they were able to close the night with an intimate encounter; the living room curtains already drawn hours ago to keep out any outside onlookers – especially one they weren't even aware of.

_"Enjoy your life now while you can…soon it will be no more."_

XXXXXXXX

The next morning, Ed slowly opens his eyes to look at Donna still peacefully asleep and can't help but smile at his beautiful wife. He had made a mental pact with himself the night before to try to pull back a little and shelve his concern unless she refused to take it easy. But he knows in his heart that she would never purposely put herself or their child in harm's way, she wants this future just as much as him.

"You know what was great about last night?" Donna asks in a lazy tone as she slowly opens her eyes and looks over at Ed with a tender glance.

"The new position?"

"The fact that I didn't feel the urge to pee almost every hour," she giggles as his lips purse. "In the book it says that morning sickness should abate by the fourth month and I will hafta pee less."

"Great," Ed deadpans.

"But the new position was pretty amazing," she whispers as she leans in closer and kisses him on the mouth. "Just like you are."

"So no more morning sickness?"

"Well it won't happen overnight but I feel pretty great right now despite the tension of the day yesterday."

"How great? What? I'm just askin'," Ed chuckles as her fingers poke his naked chest.

"Early morning meeting remember?"

"Ah right," Ed grumbles as he regrettably pushes himself out of bed and heads for the bathroom. "We can sleep in on the weekend."

"Yes I can't wait for that and then in the afternoon Shelly and I have our spa day on Saturday."

"Day? I thought we had…"

"It's the afternoon unless you wanna come with and get a pedicure?"

"Not on your life," Ed retorts as he closes the bathroom door to shower and shave, Donna laughing as she helps to make the bed. She thinks about her spa outing with Shelly in a few days and smiles, her first real 'girly' adventure since she had gotten married. She and Shelly had really grown close as friends since the miscarriage, being close before but not as close until that night and beyond. She smiles as she thinks about getting her feet done and then coming home and getting a nice relaxing foot massage from her husband; something she had come to enjoy and even crave.

"Okay so…today's gonna be a good day," Donna mentions mostly to herself as they near the barn, Ed glancing over and giving her only a nod but saying nothing in return. However, Donna is quick to jump on his silence with a qualifier. "For both of us right?"

"Copy that," Ed replies making her just shake her head as the car comes to a stop.

"How's the shoulder?"

"I could arm wrestle you and win."

"You won't be saying that after you see me give birth," she retorts and he knows he has no solid comeback, Wordy having told him the strength a woman has when giving birth. Donna looks at Tom as she nears him and offers him a small smile; Ed heading for the locker room and entering amidst some happy team banter both of them starting the day off on the right note.

"So how does it feel? Being pregnant?" Jules wonders.

"I was so scared and nervous at first…because of what happened…last time but now…I actually feel pretty good. My moods are still kinda up and down, poor Ed," Donna lightly chuckles, making Jules smile. "But we are both happy and excited and just taking things as they come. It's hard for me because I'm used to being so…so you know active and such but I know I gotta take it easy," she concludes with a small frown as her hand rubs her belly. "I'm excited."

"Do you guys wanna know?"

"We sorta waffle back and forth," Donna answers with a smile, recalling a fun discussion her and Ed had over name choosing. "Would make it easier to nail down names and such but…but we wanna wait. As long as it's healthy and whole we'll be happy."

"So that's why you kept going to the change room," Jules smirks.

"Didn't want you guys calling me on my weight," Donna retorts lightly.

Rachel comes in to join the discussion to which they talk about the upcoming birth a bit longer before its time to disperse into the field as call comes in and it's all hands on deck.

"You two work things out?" Wordy asks Ed as they stand in the weapons locker gearing up to head out.

"Yeah," Ed nods. "Hard not to worry. She eats something the baby doesn't like and throws up and I go into panic mode. I gotta tell ya…it just brings back that night," Ed huffs as he closes the metal cage door and looks at Wordy with a small smile. "But we're both happy. Talking names now."

"Tell me Donna discounted your idea to have a Don Cherry Lane in there," Wordy smirks as he refers to the Iconic CBC hockey color commentator.

"Don Lane?" Ed shrugs. "Sounds okay."

"Donald duck Lane," Wordy teases, garnering an eye roll from Ed as Spike and Sam walk up.

"What's up?"

"Talkin' baby names," Wordy informs them.

"Spike Lane?" Spike suggests.

"No way, Sam Lane sounds better."

"What if we have a girl?" Ed tosses out.

"Hey I know girls named Sam," Sam sputters in his defense.

"Spikette?" Spike jokes as the overhead paging system erupts to life and their friendly banter is put on hold until a later time. As tense as each call turns out to be, both of them reconvene at the end of the day, tired but content.

"Any…issues?"

"No but the call wasn't that tense," Donna answers in truth as she frowns at the dark bruise on Ed's shoulder.

"That's not new," he rushes in his own defense, bringing a nod to her head.

"Just looks angrier," she comments as they finally head outside, toward their car, talking about the day that just passed and the fact that weekend was only another day away. About ten minutes into their drive home, Ed pauses, making Donna look over and question the silence.

"What? Not a good idea? Ed, if you don't…"

"No, it's just…she feels off today. Maybe needs a tune-up, can you take Shelly's car on Saturday?"

"Sure," Donna complies with a small shrug, not giving the statement too much extra thought. They arrive home and head upstairs, talking about dinner and then back to their original discussion of getting a new entertainment console. After supper Ed does the dishes and then heads into the living room to find Donna asleep on the couch and can't help but smile as he kneels down.

"Shall I carry you two to bed?" He whispers, bringing a soft smile to her face as she mumbles a sleepy 'yes'. Ed gently scoops her in his grasp and carries his wife to their bedroom, gently depositing her onto the soft covers and helping her undress, garnering a playful giggle when his fingers touch a ticklish spot. Within minutes, however, both are snuggled under the blankets, ready to bring the long day to a muchly needed close.

XXXXXXXX

"Okay so are we having supper at Wordy's or here?" Ed calls out from the kitchen.

"Here," Donna laughs. "You know you can't use baby brain as an excuse. We talked about this yesterday."

"Sympathy baby brain?" Ed retorts with his own chuckle as Donna enters the kitchen. "Well I can't say I was having a blond moment," he jokes earning himself a small slap on the forearm and offering her a mock wince.

"Anymore talk like that mister and I'll really get physical."

"Promise?" Ed wags his brows as Donna jus rolls her eyes; the phone ringing a few seconds later.

"Lane residence…call at your own risk," Donna remarks dryly, having already seen the number calling.

_"Bad timing?" Shelly asks with a friendly smile._

"Not at all. What's going on?" Donna inquires and then listens to her friend's request before agreeing. "Sure…that will work no problem. Be there in about half hour."

"What happened?"

"Her car ran a flat last night and Wordy is using the Wordsworth mini-bus to take the girls to the zoo. I know you wanted to look at it but…hey you know I'll spring for a cab."

"No it wasn't that bad," Ed insists.

"You sure?"

"Sure," he shrugs as he offers her a small smile. "As soon as you get back I'll take it down to the dealership and get a loaner for tomorrow. It'll be fine."

"Okay that works. We'll be back in time to make dinner," she assures him as she leans in closer for a kiss. "Love you."

"Love you too," Ed replies with a warm smile. "Call if you need anything," he tells her, mostly out of habit; trouble the last thing on his mind. As soon as Donna leaves, Ed quickly changes and the heads back into the baby's room, wanting to finish painting the last wall the olive green color they had decided upon and finish up before the girls got back or Wordy and the kids came over.

XXXXXXXX

"All set?"

"I have been looking forward to this all week," Donna replies to Shelly with a smile as her friend gets into the passenger seat.

"Again about the car…"

"No it's okay. How'd you a flat?" Donna wonders.

"We both tried to figure it out but I think Kevin might drove over a nail or something on his way home last night, you know with the construction at the end of the road and such," Shelly explains. "So what's Ed up to?"

"Painting. He said he might join Wordy at the zoo after he's done but I have a feeling he'll opt out," Donna smirks. "I told him he needs practice being around kids."

"I think that…he…Donna…"

"Yeah she's been running a little rough this…hold on…" Donna's voice strains a little bit more as she pushes her foot all the way down on the brake pedal, getting no response for a few seconds until it finally takes and the car starts to slow. "You know what…Ed said it was fine but…but I think he just presses down…a bit harder, damn this is really slow to stop. I think that…"

"Yeah let's go back to my place and take a cab," Shelly quickly suggests.

"Sorry about this," Donna groans.

"Don't be. Rather be safe than sorry," Shelly assures her.

Donna pulls into the left lane to turn around and head back, her mood a bit glum at the current situation, knowing they might be a bit late, but Shelly calling the salon and telling them they'd had a minor vehicle setback but were still coming.

"They're good."

"Okay…good," Donna pauses as the brakes hang again, her heart rate starting to elevate as her hands clutch the steering wheel a bit harder. "Shelly…"

"Yeah I felt that, can you pull…"

"Hold on…I think…oh damn a hill….just wait…" Donna states in a panic as she tries to cut across another lane, getting honked at but not caring as she offers a wave but continues, her stomach now tight and her mind just wanting to get to the other side, park and call for help.

"We're not slowing…down," Shelly states in a panic.

"I know we…hold on…" Donna continues to push down on the brakes as the start to gain momentum. Not having any place to turn and not wanting to jerk the steering wheel and possibly cause a flip, Donna puts the car into the lowest gear, feeling it slow a little but not enough to actually stop safely.

Then fate decides to lend a cruel hand. Another car on the left, Donna's side, decides to jump the light, heading toward them; perhaps on purpose.

"Oh god no…" Donna whispers as she tries to get out of the way of the sudden oncoming vehicle.

"Donna!" Shelly states in a panic as she looks at the car about to make impact. "LOOK…O…" is all she manages before her hands grab the wheel, not wanting Donna's body to take the full brunt of the impact.

Metal meets metal, two screams are heard and one mocking laugh before the offending car backs up and screams away.

Silence ensues inside.

Rising panic outside.

* * *

**A/N:** *runs and hides* *peeks out from behind couch* don't all hate me okay! no deaths for the goodguys but hey you know who's the baddie here so you knew peril and whump were coming right? Okay so how will Ed react? Will the baby be okay? Will Donna? And what happens next? Please review before you go and thanks so much!


	5. The Last Laugh?

**Title: The Devil Wears Vengeance  
****Chapter 5 – The Last Laugh?**

* * *

At the last moment, Donna feels Shelly jerking the wheel, her own hands helping to steer the vehicle in the opposite direction so her body wouldn't bear the full brunt of the impact; Donna's police instincts taking over before maternal and wanting to keep Shelly safe and put herself in harms way. It was only at the very last second when her mind yelled _'The baby!' _did she finally comply and act.

The large dark sedan plows into the backside of the Ford Flex, rippling the doors on the drivers side and forcing Donna's body to slam to the right, her right temple striking the overhead console and her ribs connecting painfully with the hard plastic middle arm rest; Shelly's body also shifting right and her head striking the passenger side window.

The sound of scraping metal, breaking plastic lights and tinkering glass from the back shattered window and drivers side mirror is heard in addition to some soft moans and an angry curse as the offending sedan quickly backs away, people rushing to the aid of the two trapped women.

"Someone call 9-11!" Someone shouts as a young bystander pulls out his smart phone and snaps a few pictures of the sedan as it peels away.

"Ed…" Donna softly whispers as she hears someone outside trying in vain to open the dented driver's side door; to no avail – the jaws of life would be needed to pry it open and get her out safely. "Baby…" she whispers in agony, her face crunching in pain as she tries to move. "My baby…"

"Oh damn did she say she's pregnant?" Someone outside asks in a panic. "Just hold on. Are they both alive?" "Check her friend." "I feel a pulse." "The ambulance is on its way."

Donna's mind tries to process all the unfamiliar voices not to far away, her mind spiraling further into dark oblivion as she mumbles Ed's name over and over.

"Ed…our…baby…I lost our baby…" she utters in tormented misery as tears escape her closed eyes and pour down her flushed face.

XXXXXXXX

"Not bad…" Ed finishes off the last brush stroke in the baby's room and then stands back to examine his handiwork. Once the baby was born, the room would then be decorated with either baby pink accents for a girl or robin's egg blue for a boy; Ed insisting they keep a few strong colors rather than go down the too traditional route of an all pink or all blue room.

"Girls can like green," he muses. "Course a baby boy won't care either way," he continues as he hammers down the lid on the paint can, his ears picking up the phone ringing in the other room. He offers himself a curse that he didn't bring it with him, for just as he reaches it it stops ringing and all goes silent. Not waiting for a message, he looks at the unfamiliar number and then dials back to see who had called.

"Toronto General? What the hell?" Ed utters in haste as he quickly calls back. "Hi I got a call from this number. My name's Ed Lane," he offers, his heart racing now that something had happened to Donna.

_"This is just a general number Sir…do you have a name of a patient that might have called you?"_

"Wha…patient? No…my wife…she's Donna Lane and…"

_"Hold on let me check that name. Yes we have a Donna Marine Lane here as a patient."_

"What? What the hell do you mean patient? Sorry…that's my wife…can you tell me what's going on? What happened? Is she okay? Is the baby?"

_"Sir I'm only the clerk, I'm sorry I don't know. I can transfer you down to the Emergency unit if you'd like."_

_Emergency? What the hell? _Ed's core temperature starts to soar as he paces in place, a few seconds later he finds himself in his bedroom, but his free hand too shaky to text Wordy.

_"Emergency."_

"Hi. I'm uh…my wife Donna Lane is there and I was just called…is she okay?"

_"There has been an accident. Are you able to come down?"_

"Accident?" Ed questions numbly as the cell phone escapes his grasp and sails toward the floor, landing on the carpet face up, an incoming message from his best friend. "I'm on my way there," he hangs up in haste and then answers his cell. "Wordy."

_"I just heard. I'm on my way there now. Ed can you take a cab?"_

"Yeah I can. Are they okay?"

_"Apparently they are but…"_

"But what?" Ed asks in haste as he hurries down the hall, not caring about his paint speckled appearance; shoving his wallet and apartment keys into his pocket and grabbing his jacket, slamming the door shut behind him. "Is the baby okay?"

_"They wouldn't tell Shelly."_

"What happened?"

_"Car ran the light and broadsided them."_

"Damn it!" Ed curses as he literally steps into traffic and is nearly hit by an oncoming taxi cab. "Toronto General and hurry," he flashes his badge, hoping to give the driver unspoken permission to speed and not worry about it. _Accident…car broad sided them…your wife has been in an accident…the baby…wouldn't tell me about the baby…_Ed's mind frantically ponders one tormented thought after another. _Please God….please let them both be okay… let the baby be okay…please, _he earnestly begs in silence, his heart sick and his eyes watering at the thought that they'd be forced to relive another hellish nightmare.

Ed numbly pays the taxi driver and races for the ER entrance, Wordy and his girls pulling into the parking lot about five minutes later.

"My wife…Donna Lane…where is she?" Ed demands in haste, his eyes frantically scanning the busy ER area around him for any signs of his beloved wife.

"She's in bed 3B."

Muttering a small thank you and not waiting for directions, Ed pulls away and then starts to search the ER bed bays, rounding the corner and then watching a doctor enter a curtained off area labeled 3B. He hurries toward it, his stomach tight and core enflamed, his mind not prepared to hear the worst but telling him to expect it just in case.

"Ed…" Donna utters with a gasp she watches her husband emerge, fresh tears oncoming.

"I'll give you two a moment and be right back."

In two large strides, Ed's at her side, gently gathering her into his arms and holding her close. "Donna…what happened? Are you okay? Is the baby?"

"A car…it ran the red and…and it hit us," she recalls as Ed helps her lie back down. His eyes start to examine her outward appearance, some blood and dirt matting the hair around her face, a cut on her left cheek from a piece of flying glass and a small dark circle forming under her right eye and a cut above her right eyebrow where her head hit the ceiling console; her dried blood from a small forehead wound just above her right eye; the rest of her injuries were unseen at the moment. "I'm so sorry…"

"No…for what?"

"The brakes…I shoulda pulled over and…"

"No, this isn't your fault…I shouldn't have let you take it…is the baby okay?"

"The doctor is going to schedule an immediate ultrasound," she informs him with a frustrated tone. "I didn't feel…I don't feel like I've…I think we're okay."

"I'm so sorry," Ed whispers as he leans in and kisses the top of her head, his hand squeezing hers just as the doctor returns. "Doctor…my wife…she's pregnant."

"I know Mr. Lane," the doctor replies with a kind tone. "Our first exam revealed two strong heart beats, mothers and baby's but we are going to take an ultrasound just to be sure that everything in there is as it should be."

"Can I stay?" Ed asks in haste.

"Of course."

Ed's hand gently goes to her belly, his soft voice telling the little one inside that everything would be okay, Donna's eyes freshly watering at his loving concern. "I love you," he whispers as the technician enters with the machine.

"I love you too," she replies in kind, her hand squeezing his a bit harder. "And we'll know right away if…if something is wrong right?"

"We will. But from what I was told and reading the accident notes from the paramedic I think you should be fine. Some swelling and cramping will be normal," the doctor relates as he stands back.

Ed's hand remains attached to Donna's as the technician prepares to set up for the ultrasound, Donna doing her best to tell Ed about what happened and Ed's mind cursing himself for allowing her to take the car instead of opting for a cab. _If she had lost the baby, this time it would have been my fault and my fault alone. _

"You are not to blame," Donna whispers as she looks at Ed's face fixed firmly on the ultrasound machine as it warms up. "The drunk driver is."

"Drunk? They found him?"

"No but I'm assuming…it was broad daylight and…or speeding…whatever he's to blame Ed…he's to blame."

"I knew the brakes were…we all set?" Ed asks impatiently.

"We are. Okay Mrs. Lane… a few deep breaths and…"

"Donna? What is it?" Ed asks in haste as he notices the look of misery on her face as she slowly exhales.

"My ribs are sore…I'm fine," she tries to assures him with a strained tone as she takes another deep breath. As it wasn't a regular pre-natal exam, Donna resists the inner urge to inquire about the baby's sex. But as she looks up at Ed's anxious expression she knows it's best just to wait as they had planned and concentrate on knowing that everything inside was still safe and there were no dangers to her or the baby's development.

"Okay there is some minor bruising up here…" the technician points out. "And down here, but otherwise there are no tears, nothing looks out of place so I'd say we're fine. After any kind of sudden impact though I'm sure your doctor will recommend a few days bed rest so that you can recover properly."

Both of them thank the technician, Donna wanting to grumble about bed rest but holding back. She looks at Ed's slightly shaking fingers as he gently cleans the warm gel off her belly and reaches out and stops his actions. "We're both fine."

"I know," he replies with a tight lipped smile, his eyes brimming with tears again. "Just when I got that call…and they said there was an accident but that was all they could tell me…"

"It was just the clerk…Ed I tried to call. I wanted you to know we were okay."

"I know," he utters again as he leans in and plants a tender kiss on her forehead, a stray tear escaping and bouncing off her warm skin.

"Ed…"

"I'm okay," he tries to assure her. "Lets get you cleaned up and then…I finished painting."

"I see that," she nods to his dark work jeans lightly speckled with green paint and smiles. "Ed…"

"No…don't be sorry. This…this isn't your fault. I…" he stops and shakes his head. "I shouldn't have let you."

"Let me?" She playfully retorts.

"I shoulda insisted on the cab."

"I'm partly to blame for this Ed," she sighs as her hands slowly pull down her dirty sweater, covering her belly once more. "Just shows you how fast things happen though."

"I don't want us to go through that again."

"Me either," she whispers as they hear a slight shuffling and look up to see the doctor reappear. He gives Donna her over all prognosis, telling her she could go home but was sending care instructions along with her and telling her bed rest for the next few days was strongly recommended and that at the first sign of 'abnormal' discomfort to come back immediately.

"Hey…how is she?" Ed asks Wordy as he leaves Donna with the doctor for a few last things and does in search of a wheelchair to help her out.

"Stiff and sore, has some cuts and bruises but is worried about Donna and the baby."

"Both are um fine…Wordy this is my fault."

"What? Ed, Shelly told me…"

"No….the brakes have been sluggish and…and I shouldn't have let her."

"Let her?"

"Yeah she said the same thing," Ed groans as he mutters under his breath. "Wordy…if I had caused the death of our second child…I…" his voice dies out as he looks away, his eyes instantly watering once more. He feels Wordy's hand on his shoulder and then turns back. "I hate feeling helpless."

"I know you do. They are both going to be fine."

"I know…I just…I know…" Ed resigns as the doctor pulls back the curtain and Donna slowly hops off the bed; Ed leaving Wordy's side and hurrying to help his wife. "I was supposed to find a wheelchair…"

"Ed, I am more than capable of walking out of here on…"

"I know but…"

"I'm walking out of here on my own," she grumbles as she takes a deep breath and then offers him a small frown. "I'm sorry…I'm just tired and….sore and I want to go home and lie down."

Shelly soon joins them with the girls flanked at their mother's side, Donna and Shelly hugging and ensuring the other is okay before they all slowly head toward the ER entrance, the two women promising to have a rain check on their spa outing.

"Shelly…I'm so sorry," Donna whispers as they offer each other one last hug in the parking lot.

"It's not your fault," Shelly assures her. "I'm okay and I'm glad you both are okay," she whispers tenderly. "Promise me you'll just rest."

"Trust me Ed is going to ensure that happens," she slightly smirks. "I'm glad you're okay too."

Knowing it would be very cramped in the Wordsworth mini-van, Ed hails down a nearby cab and tells his best friend he'd see him Monday.

"They better find that guy…I want a word or two alone when they do," Ed mutters not realizing that a narrowed set of eyes was watching them intently from a few car lengths back.

_"Idiot!" Ida hisses into her temporary phone. "You promised me a fatal or near fatal head on collision! I am following behind a very alive Mr. and Mrs. Lane; both of who walked out of there on their own merit!"_

_"The broad got lucky at the last minute," the voice grumbles on the other end. _

_"Something you won't be," Ida vows in contempt after she hangs up in a heated fit. But having put into practice something her husband had taught her long ago – to not just get mad, but even as well – she pulls up to the curb opposite the Lane apartment and looks for a new patsy. _

"How many of those Tylenol am I allowed to take?" Donna grumbles as she dumps her coat onto the kitchen table and heads for the bedroom, wanting to lie down on her bed and just close her eyes and relax.

"I'll check," Ed answers softly as he leans on the doorframe watching her; his expression one of guilt mixed with remorse.

"Ed, this isn't your fault."

Ed finally removes himself from place and wanders over to her, easing himself down at her side and gently pushing back a stray tendril. "You have blood in your hair."

"I need a shower," she utters in a soft tone as her right hand rests on his thigh; her body on its left side, the side that hurts the least. "I tried…Ed when I saw the car coming…part me wanted to protect Shelly…the SRU part and…the mother part…I tried to keep us all safe…" her voice breaks as she tries to brush away some tears. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry," he tells her in haste as his fingers wipe away some warm salty droplets, his fingers lingering on her face and her eyes closing briefly at the soothing feel of his touch on her skin. "And how uh…do you feel sore…you know here…" he asks as he tenderly rubs her belly. "You're okay little one," he whispers as she opens her eyes and smiles.

"Some cramping but the doctor said that was normal and mostly due to stress from the trauma of the accident. I'm just gonna rest for the whole weekend and then Monday…we'll see. As much as I don't want to resign myself to desk duty yet…I might for a few more days. Just have to avoid tension and stress right?"

"Okay," is all he can muster, his brain pleading with him to refrain from giving her a verbal browbeating if she was even thinking about going into the field on an active hot call. "So dinner…"

"Ed I'm fine."

"Donna…I knew the brakes weren't good okay…I knew that and I…"

"It could have been a lot worse," she urges, her brain feeling the same sense of angry frustration as him but her heart wanting to downplay for both their sakes. "We are fine."

"Okay," he gives her a tight lipped smile. She can only smile back, knowing that a tense discussion or even a small argument is the last thing both their nerves need right now.

"Come lie down with me."

"What about supper?"

"It can wait. I'm tired and I want you to hold me. Please?"

Powerless to say no, and in truth not wanting to, Ed spoons up behind her, gently wrapping his arms around her as he pulls a blanket over them, covering them from the waist down. He listens to her offer up a few more details, his heart rate increasing as he pictures the reckless driver, speeding down the hill, jumping the light and barreling into them before he displayed the ultimate act of cowardice and fled the scene. _I hope I find him first…_Ed's mind ponders in anger.

About twenty minutes later, Donna finally falls asleep, her body in sore need of some solid rest after her trying ordeal and Ed reaching for the phone and sending a text to Wordy to check on how his friend was faring.

_'Shel's sore but okay. Resting. I'm ordering in. Chef Wordy isn't up to par tonight. Hope you guys are resting also. W'_

_'Donna's resting also. Good plan about dinner. Am worried she's not telling me everything. Shelly say anything more? Did she see the driver? E'_

_'She didn't either. Said it happened too fast. Am sure if something was wrong Donna would say. Shelly said pregnant women are still strong. I don't argue anymore :) W'_

_'Okay thanks. Yeah still learning about the arguing thing. I just want to wrap her in a bubble until the baby is born. With my luck she'd put me there instead lol okay gotta run c u Monday. E'_

Ed puts his phone on his side of the bed and gently pulls away from his sleeping wife and carefully heads into the kitchen, pausing at the baby's room to admire his handiwork from earlier. His eyes briefly close and he's instantly whisked back in time to that fateful night, Donna calling out his name as the floor of the bathroom is stained crimson. He's then zoomed ahead in time, rushing into the ER only to be told that mother and unborn child did not survive the accident.

"Oh damn…" Ed's watery eyes snap open with a sharp gasp as he shakes his head, praying for the morbid images to fade. They do and he's finally able to move from place, his fists curling into tight balls of fury as he pictures the fuzzy image of the driver in the dark sedan; a man…but no discernable features. He had briefly talked to the medic who said that some witnesses had snapped pictures; his mind making a mental note to check with the attending officer on Monday for any leads.

He looks at the time and knows that while Donna might not feel very hungry after her ordeal, she has to eat to keep herself and the baby healthy and strong. As they were going to have a Greek themed dinner, Donna having told him that garlic was okay, it was Thai they had to be careful of for spices; he pulls open the small drawer beside the stove and grabs the take out menu for their favorite Greek take out place.

Ed heads over to the living room curtains, staring out into the inky night sky and not even guessing he was being watched; a set of dark narrowed eye trained on him from within an empty apartment from across the street.

_"Hell Constable Lane. So your wife survived this round…but I am not finished with you two yet," Ida hisses as Ed closes the heavy curtains, blocking her view for the rest of the night._

About half hour later, Donna awakens to a rapt knock on their apartment door, pulling herself from her sleepy stupor and allowing a smile to play across her face as her senses pick up the tempting aroma.

"Greek," she says as she slowly gets out of bed and heads down the hallway. "Smells amazing," she praises as he turns to her with a smile. "Did you spend an hour making it?"

"I did," he smiles in return. "I didn't feel like cooking."

"This is great. Table?"

"You okay to sit?" He asks with an uncertain frown.

"I'm okay," she nods firmly as she leans in and kisses him on the mouth. "I love you."

"I love you so much," he tells her in truth as he holds her a few seconds longer. They finally break apart, getting some water as Donna carries the food to the table. They both sit down to enjoy the hot meal, talking about the baby's room and what other things would need painting if there was any paint left over.

After supper Donna heads into the bathroom and starts to slowly disrobe, looking at the purplish bruises on her creamy skin and frowning. She traces the outline of the side console on her ribcage, thankful that it stops just above her baby bump. Her mind flashes images of the car plowing into them, the sickening sound of metal on metal; her eyes watering as she called out Ed's name at the last minute before everything came to a dead standstill, her ears picking up the screeching tires and what sounded like mocking laughter.

She turns on the hot water, leaving her hair loose so she can wash away the days horrifying reminders; a call that was literally too close. But as she thinks of the week ahead she knows sidelining herself and missing the thick of the action wouldn't be easy. _But you wanted this…wanted this family and now you hafta make the sacrifices, _her brain correctly reminds her. _You know you hafta be extra careful now. _Not having the strength or the proper comeback to argue with herself, Donna starts her shower, her mind still anxiously wondering about the identity of the hit and run driver.

The night ahead is restless for each of them, as panic from the accident forced both of them back to that night to relive the horrors of the fateful miscarriage all over again; neither one of them giving a moments pause to consider the motive behind their current trauma. To the Ida Logan was in jail serving a life sentence – in Northern Ireland, she was moot.

Donna feels a slight bit of cramping but remembers the doctor saying that it would be normal to have some painful aftermath of the trauma to her body from being hit without impact or being able to really brace herself. Down playing her feeling to Ed, she climbs into bed and smiles as he reads to her a bit more from their what to expect when you're expecting book before they both call it a night.

Sunday is spent mostly resting, Ed going to the dealership early in the morning to get a loaner while their car is in the shop being fixed; a brief stop for groceries and then back home to just relax. While Ed is out, Donna calls Shelly and talks to her to see how she was faring the next day, both women agreeing they were tired, sore but nothing to be overly concerned about and certainly nothing worrying enough to take them back to the ER. Sunday comes to a restful close as both of them call it an early night, curling in each other's arms and falling into a somewhat restful slumber; at least a bit more restful than the night before.

Monday, however, would bring its own new set of problems for the week.

XXXXXXXX

"Nice shiner," Tom gently teases Donna as they enter the SRU early Monday morning. "You okay?"

"Stiff and sore this morning," she groans. "And yes before you ask, I am resigning myself to desk duty."

"Was almost afraid to ask," Tom retorts with a wry smile. "But are you really okay?"

"We…" she pauses as her hand rests on her belly and she smiles, "are both fine. How was your weekend?"

"Hey…" Ed catches up to Wordy. "Shelly okay?"

"Yeah. She was more worried about Donna though," Wordy replies as they enter the quiet locker room.

"She just rested all weekend and is gonna take it easy this week. I'm glad for that. They have any info on the guy who did this?" Ed wonders.

"Check with Spike," Wordy suggests with a small shrug. "I think he's in already and checking on that."

"Okay," Ed whispers as he finishes dressing in his SRU gear and then goes in search of his friend. "Spike, got a sec."

"Hey Ed…sure what's up?"

"You able to get a look at those traffic camera recordings from the weekend?"

"I have…is Donna okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine thanks," Ed replies with a soft smile. "So the traffic recordings?"

"I was able to run the license plate and get a name and address," Spike hands him a small slip as Greg approaches.

"Boss…Spike found the guy who hit Donna and Shelly and took off."

"Course he did," Greg praises as he lands a friendly pat on Spike's back. "And lemme guess you wanna go see him right now?"

"Spike and I are ready," Ed suggests; knowing that Wordy was still in the locker room.

"Okay but Ed…tread lightly."

"Boss?"

"Just sayin'…this man, hits your pregnant wife and her friend…flees the scene. Just bring him in and let the process do the rest."

"Copy that," Ed nods as he taps Spike on the arm and the two of them hurry toward the elevator, forgoing the before shift workout in favor of bringing to justice the man that had caused them grief over the weekend. "Think he's still there?" Ed wonders almost rhetorically as they near the neighbourhood the suspect was located.

They both get out of the black SUV now parked in front of the small home, in the middle of the quiet suburban street; the neighbourhood more on the side of the lower income housing bracket.

"Spike…take the back," Ed directs in a low tone as they both push past the rickety wooden gate. Spike nods and heads for the back, Ed making his way toward the front stairs, his right hand now reaching down for his sidearm. "You in position?"

_"In position," Spike replies. "Looks quiet inside."_

"Carl Hernandez!" Ed bangs on the front door. "SRU! Open the door!"

XXXXXXXX

"Donna this just arrived for you," Winnie holds out a federal courier envelope, Tom looking at it in wonder. But when she's slow to open it, he questions her on it.

"What's wrong? You know what it's about?" Tom wonders, as Greg overhears and walks up to them.

"No, it just that last time I got one of these…I was told my citizenship was revoked," she utters with a small nervous whisper. "Doubt it's that."

Her fingers pull open the tab and then gingerly pull out the expertly folded document. She looks at Tom and Greg's expression before she dares to unfold it, her eyes narrowing at the subject line.

"Donna? what's it about?"

"Ida Logan."

"What?"

XXXXXXXX

"Spike, we're going in. On three…" Ed directs.

_"Copy that."_

Ed kicks in the front door, Spike doing the same with the back, both of them rushing in with their guns drawn. The small house that greets them, smells like stale food and has a musty odor that their rushing actions stir up.

"Checking the back," Spike nods to Ed as Ed agrees and then hurries toward the basement door.

"Carl…living room clear!"

_"Ed, I found him!" Spike's anxious voice is heard over his headset; Greg also patched in and listening. _

Ed rushes toward the backroom, pausing in the doorway just as Spike stands up and shakes his head.

"Damn it," Ed curses.

_"Eddie? What's going on there? Who two okay?" Greg inquires, making Donna look up in wonder._

But at the same time Greg asks his team lead what's going on, Tom asks Donna what the letter pertaining to Ida Logan is about. "What's it say about her?"

_"Boss…Carl Hernandez is dead."_

"Ida Logan…is dead."

XXXXXXXX

At the same time a low evil laugh is felt on the other side of the city, neatly manicured fingers reaching for a small, sharp knife, fondling the silver handle before picking it up and with hated force driving it down into the face of her next target.

"And by the time they realize who's targeting them, it'll be too late."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so what else will Ed and Spike find at Carls? Anything to tie him to Ida? What will Donna think about Ida's death? And will Ed escape Ida's radar or will he end up the next casualty? You knew the tension and peril were coming right? Muwhahaha so please do review before you go as I would love your thoughts on what might happen next and how this chappy played out and thanks so much!


	6. A Deadly Game of Cat and Mouse

**Title: The Devil Wears Vengeance  
****Chapter 6 – A Deadly Game of Cat and Mouse**

* * *

"Boss did I hear Donna mention Ida Logan? What's going on?" Ed asks in instant concern, his mind recoiling at even the faintest mention of her name.

Donna takes Greg's head set and quickly clips it to her ear. "It's me. I got a letter from the Detective who escorted Ida to Ireland. To close off the case they sent back her death certificate. She died last week."

_"What was the cause?"_

"Blood poisoning after an altercation with another inmate," Donna reads the brief medical report. "Signed by the jail's medical examiner and witnessed by her assistant and two guards."

_"Not sorry to see that witch dead," Ed huffs, not caring about the harsh tone directed at the woman who had nearly succeeded in putting them apart for good. "You okay?"_

"I think I'll sleep better tonight knowing she's gone for good. Says here she was cremated. Hope they just flushed her ashes," Donna states sarcastically, Greg and Tom trading bemused smirks. "I'll tell you more later."

As much as she wants to ask him about the call, she knows that can wait; he's alive so Greg's tension filled use of his name moments earlier wasn't as bad as it sounded to her somewhat paranoid mind.

"Eddie…talk to me," Greg instructs. "What did you and Spike find?"

_"From what we can tell, it was suicide. Single gunshot wound to the head and…Spike what is that?"_

_"Boss we found what appears…yeah it's a suicide note," Spike looks at the bloodied piece of paper on the desk. "I've called in a forensic team to deal with this. I'm sure they'll find more stuff on his laptop."_

_"We'll look around but nothing else looks outta place," Ed tells him in truth. _

"Okay, wait for the locals and then get back here."

_"Copy that."_

"Ed and Spike found the man responsible for your accident. Carl Hernandez. He's dead. Looks like a suicide."

"Death news all around," Donna remarks dryly as she folds up the letter and then puts it back into the envelope. "This one I'm not sorry about," she refers to Ida's death message.

"Spike, let's go!" Ed calls out from the front entrance to the small house, uniformed officers outside taping off the house and the forensic team inside gathering what was needed in order to close the seemingly simple suicide call.

"Coming," Spike mutters as he rejoins Ed, the two of them heading for the SRU SUV.

"You find something else back there?"

"Just checking a few computer things…" Spike informs Ed.

"Something out of the ordinary though?"

"Nah…nothing," Spike answers in haste. It was just a small thing…a feeling really when he saw something when one of the forensic investigators moved a book on the desk. "I'm glad we found out who hit them."

"Yeah…me to. And Donna just got word that Ida Logan died in jail last week."

"Really? How?"

"Blood infection or something," Ed replies with a small frown. "I'm just glad she's gone. Gone for good. Was cremated."

They arrive back at SRU headquarters just as the rest of team one was gathering in the team one meeting room, Ed going in search of Donna for a few minutes.

"Team out on a call?"

"Patrolling," Donna informs her husband as he lingers in the doorway. "She's gone. You know…unless I had seen that she was cremated I mighta wondered…"

"Yeah…if it was a rouse," Ed nods in agreement as his face displays a small frown. "Did Greg tell you we found Carl Hernandez?"

"Did the suicide note say anything?"

"It was a note to his bookie. Said he owed a lot of money and couldn't pay it and this way, the suicide, was better than the death the bookie had planned," Ed tells her based on the information they found; not realizing that the one person they now believe dead, was the one pulling the strings – all the strings. "Gotta run."

"Okay, see you tonight."

Ed looks at her and despite the purple bruise atop her right eye and greenish marking rimming under the same eye, the news on both fronts had put a peaceful expression on her face; an expression he can't help but smile at. Donna watches Ed go and then pulls out the letter, rereading the part about Ida's cause of death once more and then looks at the date, not wanting to tell him at the moment but it was the same night as their anniversary party at Wordy's.

"Rot in hell you Irish bitch," Donna seethes as she refolds the letter, puts it back into the envelope and then pulls herself away from the desk, wanting to file the letter along with the rest of the Logan case notes remaining at the SRU; the rest with the Federal Court. The rest of her working day would progress with her wearing a contented smile.

XXXXXXXX

However, on the other side of the city, not everyone was wearing a contented smile.

_"Ed…do you have the solution?"_

"I…" Ed starts and then quickly stops, his eyes rapidly blinking as a small red laser beam comes out of nowhere and catches him in the right eye, his sniper's eye.

_"Ed?" Greg's anxious voice is heard._

_"What's going on?" Wordy wonders._

_"Eddie talk to me."_

"Boss yeah I…" Ed grumbles as he rubs his eyes to get the small black circles to disappear so he can regroup. But they don't leave that easily and his task is hindered.

_"Ed we need it now," Greg demands. _

_"I have the solution," Sam responds in haste._

"I don't have the solution," Ed states in firm anger.

Cursing himself as the red beam appears for the second time, Ed rubs his eye and then blinks several times, hoping to clear away the stinging dot but is unable, his ears picking up Greg's insistent command.

_"Sam…Scorpio."_

The death stroke is delivered and Ed rests back on his heels, quickly scanning the area around him for anything out of place, another human being with a laser pointer that caused him to fail at his job. But as he scans the area on the other side of the road, an open building that was darkened by walls and no daylight, he fails to see any kind of human movement.

"Where are you you bastard?" Ed growls as he looks a few more seconds.

_"Eddie who you talking to?"_

"I saw…at least I think…I'll be right down," Ed grumbles; finally packing up and the rejoining the team moment later.

"Ed…you wanna tell me what happened up there?" Greg asks as soon as Ed emerges from the rickety stairwell.

"Boss…I had the shot…I heard the call and then…out of nowhere someone shone a laser pointer right in my eyes and…boss I was temporarily blinded. I couldn't take the shot."

"Laser pointer?" Spike asks instantly.

"You saw someone else?" Wordy inquires as he too joins the discussion.

"I saw the laser pointer, that's it. Blinded me for a few seconds…I refocused…it happened again and then…then Sam took the shot. Damn bastard messing with us like that."

"You sure?" Greg asks in concern, his question mostly rhetorical. He knows that even if Ed is tired he wouldn't make up an excuse like that; if he couldn't or didn't want to take the shot, he would have said so. "Jules, Wordy check the alleyway," Greg directs.

"Copy," they nod before leaving.

"Boss I would have taken that shot if I could," Ed stammers in frustration.

"I know you would, trust me I know. I just find it more than a bit disconcerting that someone is up there messing with a situation like this; messing with my team."

"Some punk probably trying to get a rise from messing with cops."

"It's working," Ed huffs as Sam joins them, SIU en route.

"You okay?" Sam wonders.

"Yeah fine. Good shot."

"You find the laser pointer?"

_"Boss I'm up on the balcony," Jules informs them. "Ed was the beam straight across or angled?"_

"Straight across," Ed answers in truth as SIU pulls up and Sam leaves them.

_"Mighta been a car here," Wordy's voice is heard next. "Depending on how much effort you want to put into this I guess we can get Spike to check the traffic camera's for anyone leaving this area immediately following the shot."_

"Thanks Wordy. Jules?"

_"Just some footprints in the dust. They look fresh but can't tell just from these what time today they were made. The building's empty so it could have even been a kid or a couple of people. Maybe hanging out…watching…goofing off and then fleeing the scene."_

"We have nothing to charge them with since the call ended the way I figured, just with a different shooter. Come back you two," Greg instructs as he looks at Ed with a small frown. "You okay?"

"Just a bit unnerving to know I was distracted that easily."

"Sure it was a one time thing. Brush it off and call it a day," Greg tries to downplay; making a mental note to tell Spike to sweep the next area for any other heat signatures besides the ones in play, unless they were in a crowed area – then all bets would be off. His intent was to ensure this didn't happen again.

"You okay?" Wordy asks Ed as they head back to the barn.

"Fine."

"Which of course means you're not fine. What's up?"

"I missed the shot," Ed grumbles.

"Not on purpose."

"Might as well have been."

"Sam took it. That's what he was there for," Wordy reminds him, his tone a little tongue-in-cheek humour. "Look you couldn't have prepared yourself for that; none of us expected it. I'm just glad it wasn't while you were taking the shot."

"Yeah," Ed lightly grimaces as they near the SUV, his direction slightly shifting to the passenger seat, an outward sign that he was still slightly shaken but not wanting to admit it. "Maybe it was nerves…no I saw it…Wordy the guy was…guy…I didn't see a guy, just the beam…just as I was about to take the shot."

"No one here doubts that," Wordy assures him as they head back to the barn.

Donna watches some of team one enter, minus Sam and Greg; her eyes fixed on her husband as he breaks away from the team and heads for the locker room, Wordy hanging back and her brain instantly cluing in from his clenched jaw and audible curse that something wasn't right. _Oh no…tough call? Mistake? Death? Where's Sam? If Sam took the kill shot why is the team giving Ed space? Ed, what is going on? _With those questions swirling in her mind, she pulls away from her last bit of paperwork and heads for the men's locker room, slipping inside and heading toward the grumbled cursing.

She rounds the corner just as Ed's fist slams in the metal locker door, making her slightly jump and the door to rattle. He pulls his fist back the same time his senses pick up her presence and turns to her with a small scowl.

"Tough call?"

"I'm fine."

"Which of course means you're lying," she retorts lightly.

"Why the hell does everyone keep saying that?" Ed grumbles as he slams the locker door shut and then takes a step back; exhaling heavily. "Sorry."

"Say sorry to the door first, it was on the receiving end; I live with you remember?" She replies carefully.

"Right," Ed huffs as he rubs his face and then looks at her with a weary expression. "Tough call."

"But you didn't get the Scorpio shot."

"Was just about to when some…person…who we didn't see who pulled a damn laser pointer, shone right in my eye and…and just like that I was blinded and Sam took the shot. You know…so yeah…tough call."

"And I'm sure you searched the area and found nothing?"

"A few footprints but that was it. Probably some kids getting their kicks messing with us. Sam took the shot."

"But it was your shot," she correctly surmises.

"My shot. Just…yeah my shot."

"Wanna go shoot something right now?" She replies with a small smile, making him finally deescalate. "I don't mind waiting."

"I'm good…I'm good," he assures her as he slowly starts to unbutton his black police shirt; Donna never tiring of watching him slowly undress. He turns to her saying nothing only arching his brows and offering a somewhat strained smile.

"Enjoying the show," she winks and his face warms.

"Your turn next."

"At home," she offers as Wordy and Spike finally enter.

"Is it safe to enter?" Spike inquires.

"Well they're not having sex in here Spike," Wordy teases his friend, making Spike's face instantly blush. Donna takes her leave, allowing the men to change and slowly disperse for home.

"So did they find anything more on Carl Hernandez?" Ed asks as they head for home about twenty minutes later.

"A few things. His gambling history was well documented with the locals and a few of the game houses so his desperate death wasn't that surprising. Just wish…" Donna's voice trails off as she looks out the window.

"Wish what?"

"He'd just stayed home on Saturday," she sighs. "But he owed some pretty serious money. Upwards of one hundred grand to one bookie and then some to a few others, so I can see why he'd want a desperate solution. But I still wish he woulda stayed home."

"Me too. Anything more about Ida? Did the letter say when she died?"

"The night of our anniversary party."

"Really," Ed states more than questions. "I guess that's one less thing to worry about," he concludes fatefully as they near their apartment, completely unaware of the set of dark evil eyes watching them enter the underground parking lot and then whispering welcome home followed by a slight curse.

"And for that one less thing I am grateful."

"And the rest of your day?"

"Boring. It's almost as mind numbing as the time I was forced behind a desk by Immigration. I swear I went Scorpio on the poor stapler today."

"Stay away from the hot glue gun," Ed teases as they head for the elevator to go up. Donna's head rests on his shoulder as his arm wraps around her and pulls her close, kissing the top of her head. "I'm glad you rested today though."

"Me too. Still stiff and a bit sore but no cramps so that's a good day. I talked to Shelly and she rested all day also, aside from taking the girls to school. So we're both happy to be on the mend and talked about rescheduling our spa day."

"Good," Ed replies with a small tight lipped smile, prompting her to look up but say nothing. She knows inside that he's still upset over the missed shot, Ed taking his job at times more seriously than any other officer she's ever met or even worked with. A failure like that in his own mind wasn't something he could easily brush off.

And as the evening starts to draw to a close she can tell by his curt answers and strained smiles that it was something still weighing upon his mind.

"Donna where did I put…" Ed's voice calls out as he heads into the living room to turn off the light and close the blinds.

"Not sure…" her soft voice states as she enters the room wearing only his night shirt.

"That's not fair," Ed's tone drops to a husky growl as she nears. "You said you were still sore."

"I am," she replies as she eases her way into his grasp, his arms instantly encircling her and holding her close as a set of dark eyes narrows, teeth instantly gritting. "Not sure my ribs could take the pressure either top or bottom," she admits with a heavy sigh. "Come to bed and let me massage your shoulders."

"Okay," he resigns as he closes the blinds, sealing out their evil watcher and follows her into the bedroom.

_"Enjoy it while it lasts because it won't last much longer!" Ida hisses in anger._

Donna fixes herself on the bed and waits for Ed to undress and pull on only a pair of sweatpants, his body then arranging itself to where she wants.

"Just close your eyes and relax okay," she instructs as her hands start to tenderly kneed his tight skin.

"Feels….good," he utters in truth.

"I'm happy to hear that," she replies as she kisses his cheek. "Sorry about the call."

"Sorry about the outburst."

"As long as you don't bring it home," she gently reminds him and he nods, her hands continuing to lovingly massage his tight shoulders. A few minutes later she pulls him back against her, his body automatically shifting so that his weight wasn't pressing down on the baby.

"When will I be able to feel it moving?"

"A few more weeks…at least that's what the book says….toward the end of this next month."

"Okay," Ed replies as his fingers make gentle swirly patterns on her warm, bare belly.

"But am sure it is getting to know your voice more and more each day," she responds, her fingers idly fondling his rough cheek.

Ed hears her utter a small mutter to herself and twists his head upright to look at her. "What?"

"Just thinking about Ida and…and I'm glad she's gone…just death almost doesn't seem enough."

"She's dead…it's enough," Ed states firmly as he shifts himself to a better position for sleeping; he two of them talking a bit longer before the lights are turned out. However, sleep wasn't easily coming to each of them as Ed's mind lingers with thoughts about his missed Scorpio call and Donna's mind ponders Ida's tumultuous role in their past.

XXXXXXXX

Early the next morning, Ed goes in search of Spike, spying him at Winnie's desk and heading toward him. "Morning…Spike you got a minute?"

"Sure thing. What's up?"

"I know Greg didn't push the issue further with the laser point but um…"

"You were wondering who it could have been?"

"Yeah."

"Well I wondered too."

"And?" Ed presses.

"And I checked a few nearby traffic cams because the building itself had none and only saw a guy come out wearing a dark hoodie, hands in pockets and then hopped onto the bus. I wasn't able to see his face. Followed the bus route a little but he either stayed on and rode around or changed on the bus and got out with a crowd. That's it."

"Okay thanks," Ed remarks as he turns to leave, heading for the team one meeting room, where Greg was already waiting. "Boss."

"Eddie…how's Donna?"

"Sore but relieved that Ida's gone. Any fallout from the call yesterday?"

"Sam took the shot as directed and that was it. You my friend need to stop worrying. But I know that's not you, right?" Greg counters, ending on a lighter note.

"Was my shot."

"Was my call so ultimately the buck stops here," Greg adds with a small smile. "It's done Eddie. It's good. We all have off days; you did yesterday but it was due to something beyond your means."

"And SIU believed what Sam told them?"

"I'm sure if you couldn't or didn't want to take the shot you would have come up with a better excuse than crippling yourself due to someone else's stupidity."

"Just glad they saw it that way."

"They did so you need to stop worrying."

"Right," Ed retorts with a tight lipped smile.

"Well something else you need to practice at."

"What else do I need to practice at?" Ed retorts, his mood lifting as Sam and Jules enter, quickly followed by Spike and Wordy.

Greg of course doesn't answer Ed's question, merely ushers the team to sit before a hot call comes through, which it does about fifteen minutes later, sending Team One rushing for their gear and down to the waiting SUV's; Donna giving Ed a small wave before she heads for Holleran's office, volunteering to help with a project for the day, one more day to rest up and then back in the field.

_"Okay, Spike, so that we don't have any more surprises, scan the area for any additional heat signatures before I send anyone into position," Greg's voice comes over the headset as they near their destination._

_"Copy that," Spike replies affirmatively._

"Any fallout from the call yesterday?" Wordy wonders, making Ed look over with some amusement. "What? I know you and I know you'd be thinking about it."

"I asked the boss the exact same question and he said no. Sam took the shot and that was it," Ed shrugs as they near the stopping point. "It was unnerving but as long as it doesn't happen again, we'll be okay."

"Let's hope it doesn't happen again," Wordy comments as Ed stops the SUV and the two of them quickly get out to join the team.

"Spike, in the truck. Scan the area and then get us a layout of the building."

"Copy," Spike nods as he climbs into the truck and gets to work.

"Jules, the active shooter is a young man who the caller says is an ex-patient. Get on the phone with the family and see what they can tell us to help us get through to him going in," Greg directs, sending Jules in search of the receptionist who had called in the threat.

"In case this doesn't work out, Ed, you're Sierra one. Take the left vantage point and wait on my go. Team, listen up, this young man is scared and confused and acting on pure emotion. A kill shot is our last resort. Sam…Wordy…" Greg finishes handing out the instructions just as Spike finishes his heat signature sweep.

_"Okay so I talked with the security guard and he confirmed five people in the lunchroom, that's the small area behind where the shooter and his hostage are. There is no way out for them, only one door – through the shooter. Two employees, one floor up and security is heading there now to get them out the back fire escape. The rest of the wing appears to be contained," Spike tells them, looking at the blueprints on his computer screen._

"Okay I'm on…"

_"Hold…no okay…"_

"Spike?" Greg asks in haste.

_"Thought I had another signature moving. It's nothing. You guys are clear to go."_

"Spike you sure?"

_"Yes," Spike nods as he continues to look at the blueprint he had called up moments earlier. "Ed, best route for you to take is the south east stairwell. The area is clear and from this it should take you to a small waiting area in the open, opposite the shooter there is a large window you can use. By the time you get there I'll have the secure door unlocked."_

"Copy that," Ed nods as he grabs his sniper rifle bag from the back of the SUV and heads toward the area Spike had last directed him. Thankful that Spike had already swept the area for surprises, he could now concentrate on the job, happy to be on top of his game once again.

"At the stairwell, going up," Ed tells the team as he pulls open the door and stars to climb the first set of metal stairs, his heart rate starting to increase as he nears the top; a common reaction as they near the choke point of their call. Ed reaches the top landing, pulls the door open and squints into the darkness before him.

"Spike, it's all black up here…any lights you can help with?"

_"Should be a window to your right…are you out of the stairwell?"_

"There was only one on the south side right?"

_"According to this yes."_

"Okay hold on," Ed lightly stammers as he pulls his small flashlight; Greg already starting to connect with their subject. He flashes the light around, taking note of the narrow, windowless hallway and another small door at the end. "No windows in here but am heading for another door."

Ed races for the door, reaching the handle and gently pulls it open; expecting to arrive at the location Spike had directed him and set up and wait.

Instead something else was waiting.

"What the hell?"

_"Ed…what's going on?"_

* * *

**A/N:** *eeks* okay so what do you think Ed found? Who else has Ida enlisted in her service? Adding a bit more suspense before Ida strikes and hope that's okay. So please do review before you go and thanks so much! :)


	7. Vengeance Set In Motion

**Title: The Devil Wears Vengeance  
****Chapter 7 – Vengeance Set In Motion**

* * *

"Ah Spike you've led me to a damn brick wall!" Ed curses as he slams his angry palm on the cold stone and turns and heads back for the door and then toward the stairs.

_"What?" Spike asks in shock._

_"Boss I can take the south…"_

_"Spike, check the plans," Greg implores._

_"Am looking at them now!" Spike insists._

_"Guys, he's escalating," Jules pips up anxiously. _

Ed reaches the bottom and then regroups at the truck, more than a little visibly pissed off at whoever was playing games with them. He enters the truck and looks at the blueprints on Spike's screen.

"Here…this passage looks…" Spike pauses with a heavy sigh. "It's right here."

"Well then you have the wrong plans!" Ed growls as he shakes his head. "What year are these?"

"These are the right ones," Spike insists.

"Damn it," Ed curses. "Boss…what's Sam's twenty?"

_"Seconds away. I can see Jules and our subject…boss I'm in position on the north side."_

_"Okay let's try to end this peacefully," Greg's tired voice is heard over the headset. "Ed, join Wordy and wait on my go. Heads up team…I wanna talk this guy down. I don't want a shot taken if we can help it."_

"Copy," Ed states flatly as he leaves the truck in anger and a few minutes later is at Wordy's side.

"What was that all about?"

"I don't know…" Ed mutters as he shakes his head, the two of them standing ready for a hard entry behind the closed but unlocked door in case they had to extricate the few people stuck in the small lunch room which would be to their left; the subject and hostage to their right.

About twenty minutes later Greg's hopes for the call are realized, as the mentally and emotionally distraught young man lowers his weapon and surrenders, being taken for immediate treatment, the hostages freed without injury and team one happy that no deaths occurred.

"Damn plans," Ed grumbles in a low tone as he and Wordy pack up and prepare to head for the truck.

"You know it wasn't Spike's fault right?" Wordy stops Ed and talks to just him in a low tone; their headsets now switched off as the call was over.

"Then someone purposely switched them? What the hell for?"

"It could just as easily been Sam or any of us."

"Yeah but it wasn't, was it?" Ed counters with an angry hiss as he pushes past Wordy, his brain now pondering if somehow the same guy that had tampered with his last call was also responsible for this one. "Spike," Ed gets his friends attention as he enters the command truck; Greg, Sam and Jules still working to get the subject into custody and Wordy waiting outside.

"Okay so first I get a laser pointed in my eye and now…" Ed's gruff tone raises and then drops as Greg enters and then looks at both of them in wonder.

"Am I interrupting something?" Greg asks softly.

"No," Spike pipes up in haste.

"Eddie it wasn't Spike's fault."

"The plans…" Spike sighs as he looks up at Ed. "They must not have been updated recently," Spike offers as he looks back down, Ed looking at Greg with a heavy sigh.

"You think someone is messing with us purposely?"

"Two botched orders in two days?" Ed asks weakly.

"Okay…Spike?"

"I can check and see when the plans were last updated but…but it could only be that."

"At least we'll know for sure," Ed huffs as he pushes Greg and heads outside; Greg leaning against the side panel and looking at Spike in wonder.

"At least we'll know for sure," Spike repeats as Greg just smirks and then sighs. "I can't blame him for being frustrated."

"Yeah…I can't either. Just see what you can do."

"Say it," Ed grumbles as he packs his sniper bag in the trunk but doesn't look sideways at his partner; Wordy silently watching him with a concerned expression.

"Nothing to say…the plans weren't updated," Wordy shrugs.

"Right."

Ed quickly closes the back door and heads for the front driver's seat, barely giving Wordy time to get in before he pulls away and heads back to the barn with his mind racing. Wordy foregoes the lecture on him driving in a heated frame of mind, the speeding SVU narrowly missing a car that thankfully had stopped at the last second.

"Next time I'll take a cab," Wordy lightly teases as Ed turns to him with a sharp scowl. "What? You nearly got us killed? Just saying."

Ed says nothing, merely grits his teeth and turns and heads for the stairs wanting nothing more than to go to the gym and wear off as much steam as was lingering inside before he takes any of his frustrated aggression home. He reaches the top of the stairs and enters to see Tom talking to Commander Holleran but Donna not in sight.

"What's going on?"

"Tough call today and Holleran just wanted some details."

"Where's Donna?"

"SIU."

"What…why?" Ed stammers in wonder.

"Well…because she shot someone, dead and that's where we end up," Tom replies tongue-in-cheek. "Don't worry it was a clean shot but its still procedure."

"That's not the point, why the hell was she on the call?"

"Pardon? She cleared herself and the caller asked for her specifically."

"What?"

"Yeah the caller…a young girl, Abbey Fenwick. Donna had connected with her about a year ago and apparently her abusive ex-boyfriend returned and…"

"And she asked for Donna," Ed huffs as he shakes his head. "She shot the boyfriend?"

"She did. I mean good riddance for that kind you know? But still…never an easy day with a shooting. I'm sure she won't be too long."

"Right," Ed nods as Tom gives him a small pat on the shoulder and then pushes past, heading for the locker room and falling into line with Sam as the two new budding best friends start to talk about their weekend plans together.

"Can't believe she went into a heated situation," Ed grits his teeth as he turns and heads for the gym, wanting to work off some steam from his botched day before he confronts his wife whom he thought would be taking it easy. Leaving the grey pants on, Ed strips down to his black tee and starts to punch at the bag, at first light and then about twenty minutes later putting every ounce of aggression he could.

He finally pulls back breathing hard, face flushed and heart racing, his chest slightly heaving as he finally becomes aware of someone watching him; the rest of the SRU headquarters in that area all but quiet.

"Sorry I'm late. Got held up," Donna mentions as she nears.

"I heard," Ed huffs as he punches the bag once again; his body turning away from her.

"Ok-ay. You wanna tell me how your call went?"

"Fine…just…fine," Ed growls as he punches the bag twice and then steps back, his hand starting to slightly sting. "Why were you in the field today?"

"Pardon?"

"Thought you were helping Holleran with a project."

"I was until I was requested at a hot call. I think that was more important."

"You're not allowed."

"What?" Donna asks lightly, her defenses starting to flare up. "What do you mean _not allowed_?"

"Nothing."

"Ed don't nothing me. You don't control me," she counters as she yanks his arm back from the next punch and then steps back. "What happened today?"

"Nothing!"

"Liar!" She retorts in a firm but soft tone, anger flashing in his sapphire pools before he steps back; his arm wanting to throw another punch but his brain telling him to hold it for now.

"You said you were gonna rest this week."

"And for the most part I did…Ed what happened?"

"Was there any kind of physical altercation?"

"Yeah I had to wrestle two guys the size of Hulk Hogan with one hand tied behind my back," Donna states as she crosses her arm over her chest. "Who gives you the right to question my…"

"I'm your husband!"

"At home…"

"Oh really?"

"Okay that came out wrong. Ed, I'm the leader of my team and I was requested..."

"You coulda sent…"

"Right because my delicate ego can't handle something that you men can right?"

"That's not what I meant," Ed grumbles as they square off in the quiet space.

"What happened today?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing…course always nothing," Donna's lips utter her own growl as she holds her ground. "You had a bad day and you're pissed and are taking it out on me. That's not fair and you know it. Don't make me resent this child, its half you!" She replies with a hint of rising anger. "Now what happened?"

"Two days in a row. Why did you put yourself in harm's way today?"

"Two days in a row what? Another laser pointer incident?"

"No. Why did you have to take the shot?"

"Okay we are going in two different tangents right now. I asked you first and I want some straight answers," she verbally nudges. "What happened today?"

"Spike pulled up old plans and I was sent on a wild goose chase and Sam had to become Sierra one – _again_."

"And he took another kill shot?"

"No the call ended peacefully."

"So what has you so hot and bothered?"

"Why were you out in the field?"

"Ed, answer the damn question," Donna presses firmly.

"Because I couldn't do my damn job that's why!" Ed fairly shouts and then quickly backs down, shaking his head at his own angry outburst; his heart crucifying him in that second for raising his voice to her. "I…you know? I was asked to be somewhere and couldn't…"

"It wasn't your fault," she reminds him in a kinder tone.

"I know," he shakes his head.

"How'd it end?"

"Greg talked the subject down," he replies with a heavy exhale. "Now what happened?"

"Abby called me today. She's a young girl I had connected with a year ago. She was in trouble, her abusive ex-boyfriend, the controlling ass had taken her hostage earlier and she had escaped and then called me. I got there the same time as him and…and I took him out. There was no physical altercation. It was textbook…look I know you're concerned but this is my job. I'm not a stay at home mom…wife…whatever, you know that."

"I know."

Donna looks at the tension on his face and what was still being held on his frame and feels her core continue to stiffen, her brain warning her that marital strife was something she wanted to avoid.

"I'm not ever going to be one either."

"I know."

"Course you do," Donna shakes her head in frustration, her hand slightly lifting to rub her belly but then dropping back down at her side; Ed's eyes of course picking up the action and his brain registering the reaction and cursing himself for making her agitated.

"We should go."

"No."

"What?"

"Ed I'm not going home with you in this frame of mind. So if you're still pissed at me let it all out now."

"I'm just…frustrated…worried…concerned…pissed okay? Pissed but not at you, not at you," he repeats in a softer tone. "Two days in a row and I feel like someone is playing with us."

"It could be a coincidence."

"It could," Ed agrees as his frown starts to soften. "I'm sorry I yelled."

"Me too. I had to help her Ed. She was desperate and didn't trust anyone. The cops…you remember the case, the cops were the ones that sold her out to that ass. She wouldn't trust anyone but me. It had to be me."

Ed looks at the weary expression on her face, the bruises from the accident a few days earlier appearing to now shine opposite her pale skin and he feels his heart sink.

"Do you want a wife that is a stay at home wife that you don't have to worry about?"

"You were in the car on the way to the spa when you were hit…not at work. I'd still worry," he confesses in truth. "I love you…I love you as you and I want you as you," he tells her in truth, his lips somewhat stumbling over his words. "I'm just…I'm angry and tired and I know that's no excuse…" his voice trails off as he turns away.

Her hand reaches out and gently rests on his bare skin, turning him back to face her directly. "I'd be just as mad as you if that happened to me two days in a row."

"I'm worried."

"Me too. Let's face it Ed, you're not a desk job kinda guy either. But I love you for you and want you for you," she smiles as she repeats his words back to him that he had told her earlier. "I hate when we fight. But I gotta tell ya…I also hate being a caged animal with nothing to do."

"What happens when the baby comes?"

"You think for that year I'll be doing nothing?"

"Never mind," he slightly smirks as she nods her head. "I hate when we fight."

"I know you do, but it's better to leave work at work so if it had to come out, this was the best place to get it out and leave it all here."

Ed gives her a nod before he leans in closer and kisses her on the cheek, whispering I love you and I'm sorry before he pulls back.

"We better leave now."

"Why?"

"Because the manly sweat you worked up is now teasing my hormones," she smirks as his face finally relaxes into a smile. The two of them leave the room, hand in hand, Ed flipping off the light and bathing the previous area in darkness. He grabs his coat and then home is their final destination; talking about Ed's frustration with the dead end from the outdated blueprints and Donna telling him where Abby finally ended up; neither of them giving even one moment's pause about who was playing the frustrating game of cat and mouse with Ed and what it ultimately was leading up to.

An hour after dinner, Ed goes in search of Donna and finds her in the baby's room practicing her relaxation; a frown forming as he watches. She had felt a bit stiffer than normal as soon as they got home and went right into their heated sexual workout. He mentally curses himself for coming down hard on her at work; his own inner concerns still no reason to cause tension to her and the baby.

"Hey," she utters softly as she opens her eyes and looks at him watching her. "Just a bit of tension from the day."

"Right."

"Come join me."

"Donna."

"Ed…that's not a request," she slightly smirks as she holds out her hand. Without much ammunition to argue, he heads for her and then slides in behind, her body resting back against his and his legs up against hers. She takes his hands and then instructs him to close his eyes and breathe along with her, their hands then resting on her belly as the relaxation video for pregnant mothers had taught them. "Too tense to sleep."

"Donna…"

"Don't keep beating yourself up for this Ed."

"I just don't want anything to happen to you two," he whispers in her ear, his face pressed up against his and his hands gently resting on her warm belly.

"It won't."

They linger closely together for another half hour, the session concluding with both of them feeling rested and her inner agitation almost subsided; Ed's tension nearly dissipated as well. They both then climb into bed, snuggled in each other's embrace and greet the night with settled minds and hearts; their sleep is sound and her plan a success.

The next day starts out the way the other few had previously, a brief but nutritional breakfast and then out the door to work, Donna telling Ed that she was okay for the field again and would resign herself to her 'real' position of negotiator and leave the physical stuff to the rest of her team. Ed having really no choice but to comply. Fortunately for Ed the day comes and goes without incident, prompting him to head for the locker rooms with more of a settled mind.

"Better day," Wordy comments as Ed reaches for his jacket.

"And for that I am grateful. These last two days I swear I wouldn't have been surprised if she filed for divorce," he lightly jokes.

"Nah…she knows you," Wordy teases as he nods and then closes his locker, telling him 'goodnight' and he's seem him tomorrow.

"Better day?"

"Much," Ed greets her with a warm kiss as they head for their car. "And you?"

"Much as well," she agrees as they get in, not realizing that they were once again being lulled into a false sense of security. They talk about their day, the tension from the other two now almost a distant memory. An enjoyable evening follows, Ed telling her that the past two days mishaps aren't even mentioned and that it was seeming as if was back to business as usual.

XXXXXXXX

"Three incident free days in a row," Wordy comments as Ed enters the locker room early Friday morning.

"You know it," Ed replies with a broad smile. "Just today and then the weekend."

"Big plans?"

"Think we'll just take it easy. We had thought about our weekend at the Royal York but Donna's ribs are still a bit sore and she really wants to enjoy the massage. How's Shelly?"

Ed and Wordy talk a bit more before Ed goes in search of Spike to see if there was anything more about the Carl Hernandez case that needed follow up. "Spike!" Ed calls out just before his fellow team member disappears into the weapons locker.

"Hey Ed."

"Anything more come from the Carl Hernandez case?"

"No…why?"

"That gut feeling you had?"

"I just started a search on something and should know by the time we get back from either a call or patrol."

"What's up?"

"It was the picture of a tat that…"

"Morning, Eddie, Spike," Greg greets them as he nears. "Ed you got a minute?"

"Sure."

"I'll let you know what I find later."

"Boss…what's up?"

XXXXXXXX

"Back in the field today?"

"Ready, willing and able," Donna gives Tom a small smile. "The past few days have been good but I'm ready for a full day; yesterday was too easy," she smirks.

"How's Abby?"

"She's with her aunt now and doing much better. I'm not sorry he's dead…really I'm not."

"I don't think any of us are. You two going to the York this weekend?"

"No I tried to lay on my right side last night for longer than about half hour and it was still sore so I know for her to press down on it might not work just yet and I can't exactly lay on my belly," Donna smirks as she rubs her growing bump. "'sides he won't admit it but I know Ed's trying to delay the male massage."

"They're not that bad."

"Yeah but you like them."

"It's his first," Tom smirks. "When Angela started giving me massages they were good but more pleasurable than practical. Now I go and see Hans and…"

"Hans?"

"Yeah he's Swedish. What?" Tom asks weakly as she chuckles, the overhead announcement calling out a hot call and her watching Team One coming rushing from their meeting room and hurrying to the weapons locker.

"Their fun starts early," Gary remarks as he nears them.

"Well how about we go make our own fun. To the patrol cars Robin," she smirks as both men give her a mock salute and then turn and run toward the weapons locker, making her chuckle before she goes to round up the rest of her team. As she pulls some extra gear for the truck, her mind thinks to the weekend ahead, Ed having made them dinner reservations at their favorite restaurant for a night of fine dining and some dancing; a real treat they hadn't enjoyed in months.

She heads into the field, the news reports coming over the wire that it was a tense standoff that included a possible bomb threat and maybe already one or two fatalities with an active shooter still on the loose inside the building.

"What a mess," Donna groans as the brief from Winnie concludes.

"And it's still going. They haven't called for backup yet?"

"I guess they don't want any more bodies around there than necessary," Donna shrugs as they head back to the barn. It was already late afternoon and the sun would be setting in a few hours, her mind and heart hoping the call would end well before then so that her and Ed could head home, unwind and then start their weekend together.

"Maybe," Tom agrees as they pull into the secured underground parking lot. Donna absently heads for Winnie's desk, giving her a small smile.

"What's the staus?"

"They…" Winnie starts only to slightly wince; Donna's face instantly begging for an explanation.

_"Shots fired. Shots fired!" Sam's voice is heard as Winnie presses the speaker button so that Donna and now Tom approaching could hear._

_"Sam talk to me."_

_"Boss the gunman just moved into another room and fired a few shots. If there are hostages in there we're blind. We now have an active shooter on the move once again. Damn it!"_

_"I have no joy," Jules is heard._

_"Spike why are we in the dark there?"_

_"No camera. Ed what's your twenty?"_

_"Wordy and I are in the basement heading north. Should be there in…"_

_"What the hell is that?" Wordy's anxious voice is heard, making everyone on team one and those listening stop in wonder._

_"Wordy, talk to me," Greg instructs._

_"Boss, Ed and I just found a secondary device."_

_"What? Where?" Spike asks in haste._

_"Basement, third room from the north stairwell we just came down. The situation here is getting worse not better," Ed replies, _Donna's heart now anxious that her husband is not only in the middle of a hot call with an active shooter on the move and one explosive device but now another explosive device to deal with as well.

_"Okay Spike, are you finished with the first?"_

_"Yes. The first one is neutralized and I'm packing up now."_

_"Sam, keep following the shooter if possible."_

_"Guys something…" Spike's voice is heard before it stops._

_"Something what?" Ed demands._

_"Oh, not good. It started up again," Spike states in a panic._

_"What?" Both Jules and Greg ask at the same time._

_"Someone has remotely started the time and…with only fifteen seconds to…." Spike's voice trails off as he tries to rush out of the room._

_"Get out of there!" Sam shouts into the headset._

_"Ed!" Wordy hisses._

_"Oh damn!"_

_"Ed? What's going on there?"_

_"The timer on this device just started to speed up also…fifteen seconds! Ed!" Wordy shouts._

_"Get out of there now. MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" Greg's voice demands._

_"Wordy, to the left! To the left!"_

_"No Ed…not…."_

_"Wor…" is all Ed manages before a sickening sound is heard, followed by static._

****BOOM****

Donna hears Ed's voice die out in an anguished cry at the same time her legs buckle; both worlds crashing into darkness.

* * *

**A/N:** oh yeah um sorry? Lol not really you all knew Ida would toy with them a little and then strike right? Hehe…the details of the call itself up next so please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	8. Vengeance Unleashed

**Title: The Devil Wears Vengeance  
****Chapter 8 – Vengeance Unleashed**

* * *

"Okay Spike talk to me…what are we dealing with?"

As Spike fills in Ed, Wordy and Sam about the bomb, Greg and Jules talk about the gunman that is still on the loose, a few civilians inside the older four story office building and a contingency plan in case Spike couldn't get the bomb diffused in time.

"Okay, Spike you'll handle the device, Sam I want you Sierra one. Take position here," Ed directs as he points to the paper layout one of the building supervisors had provided.

"Wordy and I will go through the basement and come up here. Sam if he escalates you'll be in a good position to cover the Boss and Jules here."

"Copy."

Team One quickly disperses, each of them knowing where to head and what they were to do. Spike was to take care of the explosive device before any of them could chance to move further into the building, Greg given the number to call in to talk to try to contact the gunman.

_"Okay I'm here and…"_

_"And what Spike?" Greg asks in concern._

_"The device…it's not exactly how the caller described."_

_"Can you still neutralize it?"_

_"I can," Spike states confidently._

_"Waiting on your go Spike," Greg tells him as he finally makes contact with the gunman._

_"I'm in position," Sam states atop the rooftop of the adjoining building, peering in and seeing the gunman pacing a small room. "I've got the solution."_

_"Copy that Sam. Let's make sure he doesn't have an override trigger. Mr. Lawson…this is Greg Parker…"_

"Wordy, go," Ed nods as he and Wordy race around the back with their guns drawn. "Spike, Wordy and I are in position at the back door."

_"Another minute here guys," Spike's anxious voice is heard. "There's some kind of tripwire that…" Spike's voice dies out as Ed and Wordy wait for instructions, Sam telling them the gunman was slipping in and out of view and if he moves, he'd be lost._

_"I want to understand why you put the explosive device…" Ed listens to Greg trying to talk to the gunman and get him to surrender himself and let the two trapped hostages go. _

_"Okay I got it. Ed, Wordy you can enter the building now."_

"Copy. Wordy," Ed nods, Greg and Jules also entering the main entrance in order to try to talk to the stalled gunman face to face.

"What?" Wordy smirks as Ed pulls back with a small gasp.

"I hate spiders," Ed huffs as he wipes a thick cobweb from his face.

"Thought you hated cats."

"Them to."

"You know cats, eat spiders," Wordy smirks as Ed casts him a sideways glance. "Just saying."

"I should get a cat to keep the spiders away?"

"Ah good plan," Wordy lightly remarks as they near the door to enter the basement and their tone and mood instantly morphs into that of all business.

"Boss, Wordy and I are heading down to the basement."

"Ed…"

"I see it," Ed gently pulls the small fire extinguisher away from the door and then gestures to Wordy to cover as he pulls it open; both of them entering with their guns and flashlights drawn.

"Carefully," Ed whispers as they near the first room. They pass by the first empty room, without incident and then the second, but something in the third stops them cold.

"Wordy…you hear that?"

"Yeah. Third room. I'll cover."

Ed pokes his head into the third room after Wordy had used the scope to see that it was free of human life. With his MP5 harnessed to his chest, he pulls his side weapon and carefully enters.

"Yeah I see it. Wordy come check this…hold on. I hear…is that…"

"Sounds like a timer to me,"

"Spike I think we have a second device."

_"What?"_

_"Eddie, say again?" Greg asks in haste._

"Confirmed. We have a second device in the basement, third door from the north stairwell. Spike can get you get here?"

_"Yes. The first one is neutralized and I'm heading there now. Tell me what you see Ed," Spike asks as he starts to pack up his gear on the main floor. _

"It's a box with a timer on the top and…"

_"And what?" Spike asks in haste._

"It has two timers."

_"What?" Spike asks._

"One is digital and the other is the ticking kind that we heard and…they're both keeping time. You have twenty minutes."

_"Okay I'll be there…wait…guys something…" Spike's voice is heard before it stops._

"Something what?" Ed demands.

_"Oh not good. It started up again," Spike states in a panic._

_"What?" Both Jules and Greg ask at the same time._

_"Someone has remotely started this and…with only fifteen seconds to…." Spike's voice trails off as he tries to rush out of the room._

_"GET OUT OF THERE!" Sam shouts into the headset._

"What the hell?" Wordy curses.

_"Wordy, what's going on down there?" Greg asks in a panic._

"This timer just started to accelerate also. Fifteen seconds. Wordy MOVE!" Ed shouts the same time as Spike as he turns and follows after his partner who was already heading for the exit.

_"Get out of there now. MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" Greg's voice demands._

"Wordy, to the left! To the left!" Ed shouts as they charge for the hallway. But just before Ed is allowed to get to the safe distance, fate decides to lend an unwelcomed hand.

"Help me!" Ed hears a shout at the end of the hall. "There's someone…."

"No Ed…we don't have ti…."

"We can't lea…"

"ED!" Wordy shouts, mere milliseconds before the area around them ignites.

"WORDY!" Ed shouts before the world around him explodes, sending him flying toward a wall, his whole right side slamming into it with enough force to knock the wind out of his lungs.

****BOOM****

The doorway from the hallway collapses around him, but instead of his body being enclosed in the room, the floor was set to open up beneath him, pulling him helplessly into darkness, his cries for help lost amidst the angry rumble of busting concrete and splintering wood. But instead of his already debris battered frame unconsciously bracing itself for further onslaught from the explosion, Ed's limp body lands on something that is quickly yanked free from the area it just came through, pulled clear in time for a few large chunks of concrete to land where he just was. Just before darkness starts consumes him, Ed's mind is forced to digest a bout of merciless laughter. The devil had struck.

Wordy had managed to make it to the doorway, feeling the blast of cool air from the stairwell on his face but the blast of heat from the explosives on his back sending him into the stairwell, his leg snagging on rebar.

Spike had managed to make it to the front corridor seeking shelter under a desk as wood and glass rained down angry debris all around him. Greg and Jules sought shelter in a room near the back, furthest from the explosion, both escaping with only a few minor cuts and bruises. Sam outside was helpless to listen to it all and remain in place until the dust had settled.

XXXXXXXX

"What the hell?" Donna literally yells as she recovers from her near fainting spell; remaining in Tom's grasp for a few seconds before adrenaline was forced through her entire frame and she takes action; racing for the stairwell with Tom in tow. She didn't have to wait for a call to see how everyone was, multiple devices discharging at once told her that injuries were a given and her husband among them.

"Oh god not again…this can't be happening again," she mutters over and over as her mind replays the near miss with an explosive device the other week; her stomach now starting to tighten as she hears her beloved husband's anguished call and then static.

"Ed…talk to me Ed. Answer me," her voice breaks into Team One's com channel.

_"Team One…talk to me," Greg's soft plea is heard_, making Tom and Donna exchange worried glances; Winnie already dispatching EMS, Fire and extra uni's to help; the rest of Team Three following behind their two leaders.

_"Boss…" Spike's voice is heard. "I'm okay. I'm in the main entrance. The desk…" he pauses as a scraping sound is heard, followed by a painful gasp._

_"Spike!"_

_"Cut my arm. It's…I'm trapped under the desk."_

_"You two…come with me," Jules voice I heard as she enlists two nearby security guards. "Spike, we're on our way. Keep talking."_

_"Eddie, Wordy," Greg's panicked voice implores. "Talk to me."_

"Boss…" Wordy's slightly winded tone is heard for all to hear. "North stairwell. Cut my leg and…head," he pauses as he squints into the darkness ahead of him in the debris littered hallway. "Ed…" he coughs as his mind now races with panic for the welfare of his best friend. "Ed!" Wordy shouts as he takes a step and quickly stops, his lips crying out in pain and forcing him to wait a few moments longer.

Donna is forced to listen as a helpless bystander as her and Tom near the site but still aren't there to lend a hand.

"Tom…drive faster."

"Donna."

"Now!" She demands and then quickly recants, shaking her head as she tries to keep her emotions in check. "Ed…come on Ed," her tone begs as they near.

_"Wordy, I'm almost there," Greg's voice is heard over the headset. "Wait for…"_

"Ed!" Wordy shouts as he has to fall back, a piece of large fluorescent lighting from the first floor, breaking free and crashing into the basement, a few feet from where Wordy was just standing. Donna feels her eyes watering further as the rest of Team One had checked in but her husband's voice had still not been heard. _Come on Ed…please god let him be okay…please._

_"Wordy, you hafta wait for the search and rescue team."_

"No, I gotta find him. ED!" Wordy desperately shouts once more, Donna and Tom's SUV pulling up to the site, Donna leaving the truck before it had come to a complete stop.

"We need to wait. Donna that means…" Greg tries only to have her push past and stare in abject horror at the site of the cave-in before her.

"Ed…talk to me Ed," her voice pleads, Jules telling them that they had freed Spike from under the desk and she was working to get the other two hostages out of the building; Sam going after the gunman who had used the distraction to try to make a run for it.

"Wordy where did…"

"He said he heard…I don't know," Wordy looks at the taunting pile of debris and inwardly curses.

"He heard someone else?" Greg asks in shock. "Wordy, you sure?"

"I don't know boss, but something made him turn back."

"Instinct. If there was a person in need…damn it," Donna's voice trails off as she peers into the dusty wreckage before venturing a step.

"It's not safe and you know Ed wouldn't…"

"He'd expect me to look for him!" She snaps as she yanks her arm free and then looks at Wordy with a defeated expression. "Why isn't he answering?"

"I don't know," Wordy replies with remorse before he turns and calls for Ed once more; all of them rewarded with the same mocking silence in return.

"He must be in one of the rooms," Donna sighs as the search and rescue team rush toward them. "He must…"

"Sargent Parker. Captain Hiller. Tell me who we're looking for."

Donna steps back as Wordy finally limps toward the waiting EMS, Gary and Richard having gone in pursuit of Sam to help round up the fleeing gunman, Rachel helping Jules with the hostage roundup and Riley taking Spike's post and trying to get their infrared systems back online in the command truck.

_"The devices were triggered remotely," Spike tells Riley and the team over the headset as he sits in the ambulance getting his arm tended to. "I had disarmed it…"_

_"Spike you…" Riley starts and then stops._

_"I'm sure," Spike carries on. "There must have been an override switch on each of them. We need to get all the bomb parts to examine. This was unique and…we just need those parts."_

"Copy Spike," Greg's tired voice responds.

"Tom this can't be…not Ed," she mutters to him over and over, her fingers deftly wiping away tears as her mind desperately tries to get her heart rate to slow to at least a normal level.

"They'll find him. At least it's…"

"Why isn't he answering!" Donna snaps again and then tries to calm her shaking hands; nothing was working.

Having been told to pull back so they could steady the entrance to the basement, several large pieces of concrete removed; Donna impatiently paces the small area, her brain paying rapt attention to every single word that the search and rescue team were saying.

_"Boss, we found the gunman," Sam's voice comes to life over the headset about half hour later. _

"Talk to me Sam. Tell me what he knows about those devices and who played with that trigger. We need a name to start with."

_"Sorry boss, you'll need Spike's bomb parts for that."_

"Why?"

"He's dead. Single gunshot wound to the back of the head and from the looks of it, high caliber sniper."

_"What is going on here?" Jules exasperated tone is heard, her question mostly rhetorical as none of them had answers at the moment._

"Okay Sam, wait with the body and tell the doctor to rush the autopsy. I want to know what kind of bullet and where it came from. We need something."

"Copy," Sam replies, Gary and Richard waiting with him.

_"We found the bomb parts in the third room," Captain Hiller's voice is heard. "I need another team in here to collect. We're moving on. The first three rooms are stable."_

"Ed if you can hear my voice...just talk to me okay? Please…" Donna softly begs as tries to get her stomach to unclench. "Please Ed…just a word…a whisper…swear if you have to but just let us know. Please…" she earnestly begs over and over, looking at Tom with a teary and worried expression. "Tom…"

"They'll find him," Tom tries to assure her, his tone, however, betraying him and letting her hear that he was just as worried as her.

_"Fourth room…oh man."_

"What?" Donna asks in haste, her heart painfully skipping several beats that Ed's body had been found – dead. "What did you find?"

_"This room…the fourth one down on the opposite side of the hall from the bomb room…" Hiller's voice tries to explain. "The room cave in is…watch it guys, this floor's…this cave-in…it's different."_

"What do you mean different?" Greg asks in haste as he looks at Donna with a worried glance.

_"Hold on Sargent there is a lot of debris here…if your man's here th…"_

"What the hell do you mean if?" Donna demands, garnering a tense glance from Greg.

"Different how Captain?"

_"These two rooms have been…hold on Sergeant, I'll get back…what's that? I see it…is it fresh?"_

"Is it blood?" Donna asks in dread.

_"Fresh blood. Just a smattering here but…"_

"But what? What else do you see?" Donna implores.

_"There's a few large pieces of concrete from the upstairs floor. It's as if…"_

"As if what?"

_"The bomb blast in that other room went out, this one went up and down…"_

_"What?" Spike's voice is heard over the headset. "What other one?"_

"You saying there was another bomb in that room?" Greg asks in shock.

_"Three bombs?" Spike's anxious voice interjects._

_"We'll look for fragments if possible, but your man is our first priority and this room's a mess. It looks like the other room…odd…it musta been here rigged as well," Hiller explains to the his team and the anxiously waiting SRU._

_"Four?" Spike inquires._

_"No it looks like…yeah look at these wires. Donovan, over th…Parker, I'll hafta get back to you. Donovan watch that step, it could go at any minute."_

"So there was a bo…"

"Spike shouldn't you be resting?" Greg asks as Spike walks up to him, Donna and Tom; Jules and Rachel with Wordy at the ambulance; Sam, Richard and Gary at the hospital.

"My arm is taken care of…see?" Spike holds up his bandaged arm. "So back to the bombs…" Spike mentions as Donna draws her tormented watery gaze away from the wrecked building and looks at them in misery. "Sorry."

"No Spike…you…just…Ed please talk to me," Donna's voice softly begs as she turns back to the darkened opening of the building where the search and rescue team were working to find Ed; the forensic team finally arriving and getting to work on finding the bomb fragments in the first room that had been cleared, the second two still being worked on; Ed Lane their search and find target.

_This can't be happening…_Donna's mind utters in silent misery; her heart acting with each thud in her chest. _Ed…please god…please let my husband be okay…please let me hear his voice…just a word…please._

"They'll find him," Tom whispers as his hand gives her shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"The room Tom…Captain Hiller said it was rigged and…"

"He said there was a bomb in the one room and the other was rigged and…they'll find him."

"They found blood…fresh blood."

"He mighta hit his head or cut something or…"

"Tom what if he…" her voice dies out as she feels her stomach seize, her hands instantly resting on her stomach.

"You need to just calm down and take a deep breath."

"NO!" Donna shouts and then quickly calms with a look of remorse. "Tom I'm…I'm sorry. I just…Ed he…he can't be de…" she stops, unable to get the tormented word past her lips.

"It's okay," he hushes as he pulls her into his arms and gives her a warm squeeze; both of them pulling back as Wordy limps toward them.

"Any word?" Wordy inquires.

"They are still trying to get past some debris but they um…they found a smattering of fresh blood and…and…" her voice dies again as a lump of thick emotion is caught in her throat. She quickly turns away, wipes the new onslaught of tears and then turns back with red rimmed eyes but a determined expression.

"That coulda come from um…from anywhere," Wordy states with a heavy frown. "He's gonna be okay…he hasta be…" Wordy adds with a heavy sigh of his own.

_"Okay so we managed to clear most of the major debris away but…"_

"But what?" Greg quickly interrupts.

_"I'm sorry Sargent your man…he's not here."_

"What? What do you mean he's not there?" Donna asks in haste, before anyone else can.

_"There is no body. The blood splatter…almost looks like…wait what's that? The last boards were removed and it seems the floor opened up. He might have fallen through the hole. Sanders bring the lights…we need to see what we are dealing with down there. Careful guys only this side is stable."_

"Not there? How the hell can he not be there…this is…damn this. Ed answer me!" Donna's impatient voice snaps into her headset. "How is this possible?"

"Hiller said the top floor caved in and lots of wood and concrete fell in there. If there was a hole then maybe Ed fell down it and…"

"I'm going down there."

"A subbasement?" Tom ponders. "Was that on those plans?"

"I'll check," Spike volunteers.

"Wait a minute," Wordy grabs Donna's arm. "I'm just as wor…okay maybe not as worried as you but I'm worried about him. Donna we've been at each other's side for nearly twenty years…trust me I'm…worried too."

"I know but I hafta go down there. I'll be careful."

"Donna, think about the baby," Wordy leans in closer and tells her so that only she can hear. "Ed wouldn't want you risking your life or…"

"He wouldn't want me just standing around here doing nothing either!"

"He'd get after me if something happened to you. He probably got knocked out and can't answer. I'm sure he's okay."

"I know it's hard right now, but we just need to be patient. Hiller's team is the best at what they do," Greg mentions in a kind tone; the look of worry prominently displayed on his face.

"I know…okay I know," she groans, her hands on her hips and her brain trying to get her stomach cramps to subside.

_"Okay Brown you and Sanders get some lights down here. Ed…hey Ed buddy can you hear us?" Hiller calls out, the four anxious SRU members listening and waiting with held breaths. _

"Come on Ed…please answer…please Ed…please answer," Donna begs softly.

_"Okay let's…get some light there…wait…clear those…hold on guys that's not stable…" Hiller's voice is heard once again._

"Ed…please answer…please answer them…answer me…just…say something," Donna's voice whispers as she paces the small space as she waits anxiously for any word on news of her husband.

_"Down there…no to the right…what is that…Sanders your right…your right what do we have? Is that our man?"_

_"Black fabric under this debris…hold on Captain."_

"Ed…please Ed…let it be you…please god let him be okay…please…" she begs once more as she looks at Wordy and frowns, Wordy's hand grasping hers for a bit extra reassurance as Spike and Riley work in the command truck trying to track down the original plans to the building.

_"Move that beam. Rodgers help Sanders move that…Brown get the lights…get the lights here…what is that?"_

_"Black fabric. Captain…there's um…"_

_"What did you find Sanders?"_

_"Look for yourself Captain."_

_"What? Oh no…Brown, Sanders…fan out."_

"What? What did you find? What do you mean on no? Hiller? Talk to us!" Donna literally snaps. "What is going on down there?"

_"He's uh…Sargent Parker, Mrs. Lane…he's not…Ed Lane is not here and there is no one else. It's just a torn piece of black fabric. But we don't have a body. If he heard another person then…I'm sorry there is no one here. We have cleared all these rooms; there is no one down here."_

"What?"

_"Your man…we've looked down here and he's not here. Unless he's crawled somewhere. Maybe into the alley?"_

"You need to keep looking."

_"He's not here. You sure he was in this room?"_

"We're sure Captain," Greg replies firmly, getting a nod from Wordy before he turns and looks at Donna, who looks at the three male SRU members before her with a slightly open mouth; her hear racing and world spinning.

_"I'm sorry…he's gone."_

"Ed's…gone?" She asks in misery, her world about to cave in around her. "This can't be…Ed…he can't be gone," Donna whispers before she feels her knees give way. "Keep looking…he's not gone!"

Greg, Tom and Wordy quickly come to her aid; Wordy leaving Donna in the capable hands of Tom and Greg as he turns and rushes for the opening to the cave-in all of them now in full-fledged panic mode but none of them aware of a set of narrowed eyes watching the unfolding hysteria with glee.

"Let's go," Ida instructs as the van taking with it Ed's somewhat battered, unmoving and dust covered body; pulling away with the assurance of no one giving them a single thought.

_"Don't worry my dear Mrs. Lane…you'll be with your husband soon enough; in hell. But first…first I want you to experience the feeling of loss that I did."_

* * *

**A/N:** okay so was there any doubt this was Ida's handiwork? (evil grin) Course she was dormant for a few days but she wasn't just sitting around watching soaps haha she was busy plotting revenge and a kidnapping. So where has Ida taken Ed? When will team one find out? What clues will they find and what panic will set in once they know which devil they're dealing with? Hope you are all still liking this and please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	9. Kidnapped!

**Title: The Devil Wears Vengeance  
****Chapter 9 – Kidnapped!**

* * *

Ed felt the heated blast on his back and thought that ducking into a room down the hall and opposite would spare him some physical grief. However, that turned out to be the worst move possible as in that exact moment, another explosive device, designed to explode differently went off as soon as he entered the room. His arms had come up in the exact moment to shield his face from the super-heated blast but that was all the shielding he would receive.

As the floor beneath and above him start to give way, his lips call out to his wife…followed by an anguished cry as a piece of flying debris strikes him in the mouth and nose sending a fresh spray of blood toward the adjacent wall; the blood splatter left for his wife to find later.

He squeezes his eyes shut as his body starts to fall, his mind panicking as his body starts to be assaulted on every angle from the debris hurling toward him. A chunk of wood hits the back of his head, forcing is mind further into tormented dizziness, his arms clawing at the wind as he falls, his heart begging for some kind of miracle to spare him his doomed fate as he watches large chunks of concrete loosening above him. He wouldn't know the extent of his injuries or who had set the evil trap for him until a bit later; his mind too focused on trying to picture his wife's beautiful face before darkness consumed him for good.

What happens next is expertly planned and takes seconds…but to Ed, it feels like an odd eternity.

Instead of landing on something hard, his body lands on something softer than expected and within the literal blink of an eye, wind sails past his face, the room blurs as he feels himself being pulled. Pulled? _What the hell? Pulled where? And by who? _His mind races to compute as he rapidly blinks his watery dust-filled eyes, his pounding head trying to send signals to his hands to lift up and wipe the dust from them so he could see better. No movement was coming; his frame still dazed and his lungs still trying to restart after being winded from the fall. To his right, his ears pick up the continued sounds of concrete crushing concrete and concrete splintering wood as they rain down from the two floors above and he can only offer a small prayer of thanks that it's not on top of him. Being crushed to death would be a horrific way to go

"He…" is all he manages, his lungs violently coughing but his brain signaling to him that for the most part his body was in working order and to get moving. That's when things changed – for the worse. He feels himself being carried and carefully placed down on something softer; a mattress, something his foggy brain would fail to discern at the moment. Doors slamming shut? _Doors? Van doors? Movement? What the hell? What's going on?_

Despite a painful throb in his right thigh he finally finds some strength to try to wipe the dust from his face; his brain frantically trying to refocus and get the area to stop spinning. But just as his hands try to reach his face, odd whispered voices fill his ears, dark shadows loom overhead, narrowing his line of sight and panic starts to course through his entire frame as he feels a soft but heavily dampened cloth clamped down and being held over his bloody nose and mouth; his arms held down at his sides to hamper his feeble attempt at escape.

_Chloroform! What the hell?_

"Hel…mmmph," is all the soft cry for help Ed can manage as his weary arms instinctively try come up to fight whoever was now trying to drug him, his head trying to twist in vain and his body rapidly losing the battle. Thanks to his frame already having the fight taken out of it by the fall from the blast and the assault from the debris; he quickly succumbs to the drugs and unwillingly becomes their helpless captive.

"Don't fight us Lane," an oddly familiar male voice registers in the back of his mind; his brain, however, too tired at the moment to correctly identify the face behind his male kidnapper.

_Drugged…kidnapped…HELP ME!_

"Hope you said goodbye to your husband this morning Mrs. Lane," Ida smiles as she turns around from watching Ed to looking at Donna entering the smoldering scene behind them in the side window mirror, the van casually heading away from the site and disappearing around the corner with its precious captive cargo stored inside.

XXXXXXXX

"Ed's gone…this can't be…" Donna chants over and over as she utters another gasp, the baby inside her sensing it's mother's distress and reacting accordingly. She looks up to see Wordy, despite the large bandage on his leg, disappear into the dusty opening, looking up at Tom in torment. "He can't be dead… he can't."

"They'll keep looking, you know they won't…"

"What if he's…he's under the debris," Donna lightly whimpers as her stomach tightens a bit more, Jules and Rachel now at her side as well, both kneeling on either side to offer supportive comfort.

"You just gotta breathe okay," Jules calmly instructs as Rachel rubs Donna's back. "For the baby okay? Just breathe."

"Ed can't be…he can't be dead."

"They'll look down there. Maybe he managed to crawl away and…"

"What if he's…he's…crushed…oh dear god what if he's…" her voice hyperventilates as she looks up at Tom, a salty crystal tear escaping her face and slowly sliding down her flushed cheek.

"Okay just deep breaths. They didn't find him so maybe he crawled away. They'll find him," Rachel repeats; behind them Spike, Riley and Greg now talking about the floor plans.

"This subbasement was added a few years back but the developer and owner had a falling out and the layout was never updated," Spike replies with a heavy frown. "And…"

"And what Spike?" Greg presses, making Donna instantly twist her head and look up at the dust covered bomb tech.

"Nothing."

"Spike, what is it?" Donna presses.

"The plans. Just another set of outdated plans and…"

"The last ones were online Spike, this time we used…"

"You have a feeling something's not right?" Donna continues to press, earning a small nod from Spike in return. "Please…whatever you can do to help them find Ed….please do it."

"Okay," Spike nods as he and Riley turn and head back to the command truck.

Donna hears the voices in the background talking, her mind trying to register search and rescue Captain Hiller's comments as his team moves about in the wreckage below, looking for her missing husband.

"Ed…talk to me," she continues to softly beg, her ears picking Jules and Rachel's continued requests for her to also think about the baby and slow her breathing. "Ed…please answer…tell us where you are…please."

Jules looks at Rachel behind Donna's back and frowns, Jules understanding Donna's torment as her mind wonders how together she'd hold it, if it was Sam injured and lost and them not knowing where he was.

"Why won't he answer…" Donna mumbles rhetorically as she looks down at the band of gold on her dusty hand. "Please Ed…please answer.

_"Sargeant Parker," Hiller's voice snaps to life._

"What'd you find Captain?"

_"Nothing. If your man crawled out of here, he could be in the alley way by now but he's not here. If he um…"_

"If he what?" Donna firmly interjects.

_"If he was crushed under the debris, we'd um…we'd know. But he's not. Aside from that smattering of blood on the wall there is nothing else except a few spots here and there to indicate that he fell down this chute and was crushed. He's just not here."_

"Tom," Greg looks at Team three's team leader.

"I'm on it. Spike, Riley…put the plans on hold right now," Tom directs. "We need all hands on deck searching the alleyway for Ed."

"We'll join you," Jules nods as her and Rachel stand up; Donna staying behind with Greg and Wordy still inside the blast area with the search and rescue team; the forensic team still waiting for final clearance to retrieve the bomb fragments from the second blast zone.

Greg kneels down to Donna and looks at her in concern.

"How can he not be there?" Donna asks in wonder, her eyes watering once again.

"I honestly don't know." Greg huffs. "But we know Ed is strong and a survivor; he's got too much to live for to just quit. They'll find him."

"They have to Greg…he's my life…I can't live without him," she whispers as another long tear escapes and splatters onto the dusty ground she's sitting on. _Where are you Ed? _

XXXXXXXX

Pain. Waves of pain. Radiating from the crown of his head and shooting down to the tip of his feet. Darkness. Pain and darkness. _Where am I…am I dead? _Ed's mind ponders as it tries to move past the dizzying pangs. _No…just…pain._

For a few seconds his brain replays the last few moments in the basement of the building. Finding the second bomb. Looking at the active timer. Seeing it starting to instantly decelerate. Shoving Wordy out of the room. Heading for the stairwell. Hearing a voice calling to him for help. Instinctively turning back. Wordy shouting at him. The room around him exploding and him calling his wife's name before….

Before he was falling…falling into darkness and landing on something soft. Can't breathe….can't see…can't call for help. Lungs winded…chest burning…head pounding. Taste blood in my mouth. Feel it in my nose…on my face. Pain…waves of pain. And then voices….hands…chloroform? Drugged. Kidnapped. Taken!

Ed's pain wracked frame starts to lightly thrash, a new sensation of pain forcing him to lie still along with some heavy leather restraints holding him down. He finally forces his eyes open but all that greets him is heavy darkness.

Blindfolded. No just thick darkness. _What is going on? Where am I? _ His brain automatically sends signals to his limbs to try to move them, his voice wanting to call out. Neither are working. His senses are slow to come back on line. His ears pick up whispered voices in the distance and his nose picks up the distinct smell of – blood? Who's blood? _My blood? Am I still bleeding? Where? How bad? Anything broken? _Ed wonders in a sickened panic. _Where the hell am I? What's going on?_

A light is flipped on and his eyes instantly squeeze shut, blinded by a harsh fluorescent light bulb hanging a few feet from his face; no warning given to ease himself from the thick darkness. If he was able to look down, he'd see that he was strapped to a medical table, his arms tightly fastened at his sides and a thick piece of tape over his mouth to keep calls for help from being heard. He tries to flex his leg but a fresh wave of pain from his right thigh at even the slightest movement, forces him to quickly subside, his lips uttering a muffled cry of anguish into the heavy tape gag.

"Awake?" A mocking voice is heard as Ed tries to twist his head to see who his demented captor might be. "Not for long."

_No…wait! _Ed tries, only a few muffled whimpers escaping the tape over his mouth as the damp cloth is once again clamped down over his mouth and nose and held, his body gently writhing in vain under the thick leather straps holding him in place, his mind racing with panic as to where he was and who he was being held by. _Donna…please….he…lp…m…_his mind once spirals downward into quiet darkness before his body goes limp and mocking laughter fills the stale air around him. But just before he complete loses consciousness, his eyes widen in horror at the object that his held up before his watery sapphire orbs.

"See you in hell Lane," another male voice is heard as a large needle is displayed and mercilessly jabbed into Ed's thick, blood soaked thigh.

XXXXXXXX

_"Alley is clear."_

_"Front street is clear."_

_"Adelaide is clear."_

"Site is clear…" Wordy finally reappears and tells Donna the same bad news that the rest of the team just had – Ed is gone.

"This can't be…he was injured…he can't have just…up and walked…away on his own," she slightly hiccups as she pushes past Wordy and heads for the entrance to the blast site; none of the remaining male SRU members having the heart or strength to hold her back.

"Ed…you have to answer us," she begs into her headset once more. "Please…please answer us." She wipes a few fresh tears, not wanting to appear overly emotional in front of the rest of the male onlookers around her. Donna puts on a determined face as she walks past the third room where the first bomb was, the forensic team now busily working in the one across the hall.

She peers inside to see several pieces of plywood placed across the gaping wound in the floor and feels her stomach seize once more as she spies the now dried blood on an askew piece of concrete.

"Sargeant Lane?" Captain Hiller's voice makes her slightly jump before she turns to face him. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

"No, it's okay…lost in um…Captain…he has to be here," her voice dies out to a small quiver as she desperately tries to remain emotionally composed. "He has to," she states firmer, swallowing back escaping emotion.

"I understand but we've searched and we brought the dogs in and…and his trail has gone cold underground. Now it…wait…" Captain Hiller calls out as Donna turns and darts back out of the room, emerging into the last scraps of daylight and heading for the alleyway, Greg and Wordy quickly following.

"He has to be here," she keeps muttering over and over.

"Donna, we have looked…"

"He's HERE!" She snaps again and then frowns. "Wordy, you need to rest that leg," she replies with determination, her mind fixed on getting down to the subbasement and seeing for herself what Ed had to contend with. Sure enough she rounds the corner and looks at the rather hidden entryway; the door painted the same color as the building, but also not showing on the physical plans that Spike had gotten from the building's superintendent.

"He's lying."

"Who?"

"The damn super! How the hell could he not know this was here?" She growls as they head through the rather rusted entryway toward the dusty area with a few search and rescue team milling around. "Have we asked him that?"

"He didn't even know about the first bomb until the gunman told him about it."

"The gunman who is now dead? Where the hell is my husband?" Donna half shouts and then quickly subsides, shaking her head but still unable to calm her heart rate or get the churning in her stomach to subside.

"We are now treating this as…"

"A missing person? Who would blow up…and then kidnap…" her voice wavers again as she shakes her head and enters the area that Ed had fallen into.

"Donna, he's not here. They would have found him if…" Wordy's voice trails off as he looks at the two large pieces of concrete. "At least he wasn't…"

"Crushed. I know and thank god for that but still…where is he?" She asks sadly as she quickly looks away and then down. It was faint but noticeable to anyone looking.

"What?" Greg asks in haste as Donna leans in and looks at the floor a bit closely.

"It's just…" she mumbles as she straightens back up and then looks at the forensic van on the other side of the opening. "That van…"

"The forensic team? What about them?" Wordy questions.

"Donna…" Greg starts, making her look at him in wonder.

"No not that one…what if he was dragged to another…a waiting van and…"

"They'd have had to time it pretty good to be here when that thing blew," Wordy muses.

"We have no other answers. Look at these odd drag marks…no blast damage on this side of the room and if you look up…this whole side was spared."

"So someone pulled him out."

"You suggesting they were waiting for him?" Wordy dares to utter.

"I don't know…I…I don't know," she replies in a soft whisper; her mind once again in anguish at the thought that someone was waiting for Ed to drop through the floor and then kidnap him in his injured condition. _But why? And where did they take him? And who could it be?_

_"Boss I heard that," Spike's voice comes over their head sets. "Riley is looking at the last call's plans and trying to see if they were tampered with before we pulled them up online. I'll start working on the traffic camera's in the area. They do have a few hours head start but…"_

"But it's a place to start," Greg agrees as he looks at Donna and nods. "Cover all angles. We will find him."

_"You know he might have been temporarily dazed and perhaps someone helped him and then took him to the hospital? If he's unconscious, he couldn't call anyone," Jules suggests._

"Winnie…" Greg starts as he pulls away from Wordy and Donna; Tom heading toward them from the outside search area.

"Wordy….this can't be happening," Donna laments softly as she turns and looks up at her husband's best friend in misery. "How can we not know anything?"

"I think the hospital angle is the most likely right now but we'll let Winnie confirm that," Wordy tries to assure her; his own mind not really fully certain.

"He's injured and…" she stops to take a deep breath, her core literally on fire.

"Ed wouldn't just crawl away to…"

"Bleed out?" Donna ventures in torment.

"No. He would never do that," Wordy insists. "Probably someone under here…saw what happened, got Ed out in time and…"

"Why were they here?"

"I don't know…I'm guessing," Wordy shrugs with a small grimace.

"Wordy, I'm sorry…you need to get off that leg."

"I need to find Ed."

"You both need to just relax and let everyone else take care of this," Tom tells them with a serious expression. "Wordy…Donna…I know telling you both to go home and rest there is moot. Let's all head back to the barn and….and figure out what we know and what is missing."

"Tom…"

"Ed would want that and you know it."

"That isn't fair," she tries to smirk; the resulting facial expression turning out more of a grimace than anything.

"Then do it for the baby," Tom kindly suggests.

But as she feels the little one inside her continuing to rebel at all her growing stress, she knows she has to remain calm, focused and in control of her emotions. Doing serious harm to their unborn child is the last thing she wants.

"Okay," she finally resigns as the three of them head out of the damaged room and rejoin Greg in the waiting SUV in the alleyway. Donna casts a teary gaze out the window of the backseat, glancing at her wedding ring and praying to god that Ed was alive and okay. _Ed…where are you? Please….where are you?_

XXXXXXXX

The next moment Ed dares to open his eyes, he quickly wishes he hasn't as his head starts to pound heavily once more and his entire frame instantly begs for some relief. None would be coming – at least not right away. His mind replays the two male voices, the fresh drugged cloth and the large needle. He utters another muffled yell into the thick tape fixed over his mouth, his nose flaring as his lungs desperately try to take in a full breath of air, even stale, but are still unable.

His stomach tightens as he tries to move, agitation wanting him to throw up but the tape ensuring the acidic bile is merely sent back down to his stomach, burning his lungs on the way and forcing him to curse once more. Unlike last time when he was actually able to open his eyes and blink, this time he feels a piece of thick black fabric pulled across tightly them forcing him to remain in darkness against his will.

Despite the pain in his chest from a few either broken or cracked ribs, his wrists are bound with duct tape behind his back and he can feel he's only wearing his sweat soaked tee-shirt and boxers. His feet are free, but his elation at perhaps trying to bring his bound wrists over his feet and attempt escape despite the pain, is short lived as he tries to move one and hears a distinct rattle. _What the hell? I'm chained to the floor? _

His right leg throbs again and as he moves his leg on the cold stone floor, his bare skin brushes against warm, sticky sludge. _Blood! Is that mine? Am I bleeding in that leg? _His mind races back in time to the moment he was captured by Ida and his right leg was deliberately cut by her, coming dangerously close to severing the main femoral artery and threatening him to bleed out in seconds. Was his leg reinjured in the fall? Did they stitch it up? Or merely leave it unattended to? _Why the hell am I here? Where's here? What's going on?_

_HELP ME! _Ed tries to yell, his chest starting to cough and his eyes watering under the thick fabric as his ribs painfully knit upon heavy exertion. His pounding head wearily slumps back down onto the cold stone floor, his body trying to shift to a better position. The faint taste of copper still swishes around in his mouth and he once again curses the tape gag as he's unable to spit out the bloody residue, not really wanting to swallow it back down.

Ed's mind tries to take stock of all his injuries but with almost every part signaling a throng pain, it's almost hard to pinpoint exact injuries. But something else is now troubling him. What was in that needle? Drugs? A slow acting toxin? Something to keep him alive but just barely?

_Donna….please baby…please you hafta find me….please…_his mind begs in misery as he tries to shift a bit more. With his wrists tied tightly behind his back, rolling onto them wouldn't be comfortable, but with his chest feeling like it was having continued pressure applied, rolling onto his stomach to give his side some relief isn't an option either.

_HELP ME! _Ed tries to call out again, his mind begging for some relief from his physical torment. He had just survived a bomb blast down a story, falling on concrete and being assaulted by wood and the fall; the last thing he had wanted or expected was to be kidnapped and then wake up half naked, bound and gagged with no idea of where he was or who had taken him. He knows he's running on adrenaline right now, but that and the shock residue from the accident itself would soon wear off and then if he wasn't given a blanket would start to feel his nerves taking over.

_HELP ME! _He tries again, working himself further into a useless sweat; his efforts weren't about to result in any kind of rescue or relief.

Ed stops his left leg from moving, bringing the heavy chain to a stop as he picks up some shuffling heading toward him. _Hello? Anyone there? Hello? Help me!_

The shuffling stops a few feet away and despite his obvious vulnerability, Ed feels his entire frame seize with tension.

"Awake at last," the male voice greets in a low tone, his voice cleverly disguised at the moment. "Comfortable?"

Ed feels his teeth grit under the tape gag and his fists tighten behind his back. But as predicted he shakes his head 'no'.

"Good," the voice sneers; his captor's reaction making Ed curse under the gag. "Your set up is only temporary, so don't get too used to that position."

_LET ME GO! _Ed tries to demand, garnering himself only a low mocking laugh.

"Sorry…can't hear you."

_Bastard…_Ed inwardly groans as he feels his stomach wanting to lurch from the heated agitation churning inside. _Where am I? Who are you? Why have you kidnapped me?_

"Hope you don't get cold or are um…afraid of rats," the voice snickers as he leans in closer and mockingly pats Ed on his cut cheek. "But you're a big boy right? You can take it."

_WHAT DO YOU WANT? _Ed tries to yell, his brain instantly berating his actions as his lungs start to heave, and his chest burns from the pain of the few broken ribs. _Please…_Ed begs in remorse as his face comes to rest against the cool stone floor again. _Please…let me go…I need a hospital…I need my wife._

"Don't go anywhere now," his male captor's voice taunts before Ed hears footsteps heading away from him.

_NO! COME BACK! _Ed yells once more in vain, only muffled cries escaping past the thick tape gag. _Donna…_his mind laments as he tries to get his stomach to stop sending up bile. _Donna…help me._

XXXXXXXX

Donna's hand continues to tenderly rub her enflamed belly, her mind angry at herself for giving in to panic so easily. So far Ed had been missing a few hours and the so far he hadn't turned up at any hospital.

Sam, Gary and Richard had returned with a name of the dead gunman and were on their way to check out his apartment to see if they could find any useable information. Wordy, Tom and Greg were working with Spike and Riley at the barn.

Riley had found out that the plans from the last hot call hadn't been updated but that merely came across to him as a negligent clerk who had the new ones but had forgot to upload them properly.

Winnie was still continuing to monitor the hospitals and medical clinics, in case anyone by the name of Ed Lane had turned up; as well as they were now monitoring his credit cards; his phone was found busted in the wreckage but his wallet had been taken with him.

Jules had brought her a protein smoothie, something to keep her and most importantly the baby nourished because Donna was refusing to eat anything of substance.

Spike was still working on the traffic cameras, confirming that a few minutes after the initial blast was felt, a covered van was seen leaving the area; the driver's face unseen but a license partial plate was seen and a trace was now being run.

"Okay so here is what I have so far. A few minutes after the blast, this dark navy van is seen leaving. The driver's face isn't seen but we do see dark hair and a neck so we can confirm a while male with dark hair."

"Half the city," Donna mumbles dryly, garnering a small groan from Spike. "Sorry."

"What else Spike?"

"I was able to follow the van to this building warehouse where it disappears inside. About ten minutes later, this blue sedan leaves and is eventually found by…Samtastic…"

"What?"

"The man who supposedly kidnapped Ed is the same man…"

"As our shooter?" Donna asks in shock. "What? Our dead gunman kidnapped Ed?"

"Spike I want that location checked for…"

"Unis have already checked it boss," Spike interjects in haste. "It's a large warehouse with one entrance and exit. The van is still there and it's being checked for prints as we speak. There's a bit of Ed's blood inside…at least I'm assuming it's Ed as it was on the floor and um…and it pooled not run. I've checked the security footage surrounding the building for the next few hours and…nothing. We followed the car and there were no stops along the way until he was stopped at the point here," Spike pauses. "A traffic cam shows the car stop and then a few minutes later the driver slumps over."

"Expertly shot through the open window," Riley adds, "from an angle that wasn't captured. Ed wasn't in the car when it was found by Sam and we watched the footage. No one came for the body until Sam and no one came for anything in the car until Sam arrived…Ed wasn't in the car when it was found."

"This is nonsense! Ed didn't just disappear into thin air!" Donna snaps. "He's there…somewhere! They didn't look hard enough!"

"What else do we have?" Greg presses Spike.

"Nothing. Everything traces back to the man who is lying in the hospital morgue," Spike replies with a heavy frown and an exasperated sigh.

"I refuse to believe my husband just up and vanished! And he wasn't taken by aliens!" Donna states as she looks at the quiet members of the SRU before her; each looking back with an expression mixed with guilt, wonder and remorse. "He's not…gone. He can't be. He…can't."

_"Oh but he is gone my dear Mrs. Lane," Ida's voice cackles from her vantage point across the street, peering into the wide open windows of the SRU building and relishing in the strained torment of a woman's desperate search for her injured and missing husband now supposedly brought to a dead end by her own doing. _

_"And soon…you'll join him…in hell. Goodbye."_

* * *

**A/N:** eeks! Okay but you are loving the peril right? (admit it you are all as twisted as I am lol) *oh Alice what have you done!* (see I can blame my muse for all this hehe) of course Ed isn't gone for good, but how will they put two and two together? What other clues are still to come? How will this affect the Lane baby and what will Ed's reaction be when he learns who his real captor is? Hope you are all still liking this so please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	10. Manhunt!

**Title: The Devil Wears Vengeance  
****Chapter 10 – Manhunt!**

* * *

Donna pulls away from the rest of the team, her remorse now morphing into angry frustration. _Ed hasn't vanished…he's not gone for good…he's not…we're missing something._

"We are missing something," she finally audibly voices.

"Donna, we're not giving up," Greg insures her with a firm expression. "Never. Both Spike and Riley are going back over that footage but…but those are just the facts that we know so far."

"Someone planned this to kidnap him?" Donna asks weakly.

"Has he gotten any threats as of late?"

"You mean besides the laser pointer?" Donna counters with an exasperated sigh. "No nothing that he would…unless he didn't tell me," she laments as she slumps down onto a nearby chair and shakes her head. "Things were a bit tense because of the job but…"

"Did he ever bring it home?" Greg asks in soft concern as he sits down beside her.

"No. We both set a policy that we'd leave it at work…well if we could. Sometimes we'd head down to the gym but…nothing enough to set a bomb and…and kidnap him. Greg nothing like that. I would tell you…I would point you in the direction of someone recently who I think would do this," Donna laments; Ida Logan not even an inkling at the moment.

"Okay," Greg nods as Wordy gently limps over toward them.

"No word yet. If he was kidnapped it must be personal because there has been no ransom demand," Wordy informs them. _"Yet."_

Donna takes a deep breath and gently rubs her heated belly, trying to get her agitation to lower as she knows her actions will directly affect their unborn child. _Ed is going to be okay…he's going…he has to…he will…_her mind tumbles over and over as she feels another onslaught of tears wanting to gang up on her and display themselves publicly.

"I want to go to that warehouse," Donna tells Greg as she slowly stands up.

"Donna, you heard Spike, the place has been…"

"If I sit here all I will do is pace and strangle someone…the next person that tells me to take it easy," she huffs with a frustrated sigh. "I need…I need to be out there…looking for him."

"I'll go with her," Wordy suggests, drawing a raised eye brow glance from Greg. "Boss I can't sit here either and do nothing…not with Ed out there…somewhere and possibly hurt."

"Okay go. Never hurts to have an extra set of eyes looking things over. Team Two is on deck today so we're covered. Just…"

"I know calm heads," Donna nods, hoping her heart will also hear the words and believe it. _It's going to be okay little one…we'll find daddy. He'll be okay…he has to…he has to._

"Ready?" Wordy asks in concern.

"Wordy, you're hurt…really I can do this alo…"

"I called Shelly and told her the story and she told me to find him. I can't just go home and wait either; I can't," Wordy's tone states pleadingly. "Now I'm not expecting we'll find anything but just being out and active is what Ed would expect for me because he knows that I know he'd do the same for me. Let's just go see what's there and report back."

"Okay," Donna nods as they head for the elevator to the parking lot. _I will find you Ed. Hold on…I love you. Always._

XXXXXXXX

To say his captor was making his stay as miserable as possible was an understatement. The few hours that had passed since he had dared to awaken were spent in silent misery; silent because of the gag and also because of the silence around him. But not total silence as a few hushed whispers now and again would taunt him and a scampering critter was heard once but that was it. The brief interlude he had with his captor, in which the man actually spoke to him had seemed like an eternity and with the thick blindfold securely in place, he's not even allowed to formulate ideas on where he is or who had kidnapped him or even why.

_Why are they doing this? Have the team been contacted? A ransom made? Any kind of demands?_

Adding to his captive misery is the fact that his adrenaline was all but spent and his body now forced to feel the cold, small shivers encasing his frame as he lies on the unwelcoming stone floor.

_HELLO! _He had tried to call out…a few times earning only a snicker in reply and the rest – silence. _What the hell is their game? What is going on?_

His leg was still throbbing and his chest on fire, but his wrists continue to try to pick away at the tape holding them restrained tightly behind his back. He knows even if he gets the tape, gag and blindfold off he'd still have to contend with the ankle iron but at least he'd have some kind of fighting chance. If he could feel his leg he'd know it was warm from infection as the rest of his limbs were a normal temperature; his forehead also clammy but damp – shock. At least the mild onset of it after the explosion.

But what was in that needle? Antibiotics? Didn't seem logical for them to kidnap and drug him but also give him something to stave off infection. Unless it was to prolong his life so they could prolong his suffering? Or was it something else? Poison? Maybe a nutritional supplement? WHAT WAS IT? Ed's mind continues to swirl with unanswerable questions, never knowing that his family's chief nemesis is the one behind his elaborate kidnapping, that there was never going to be a random demand or a call placed to the team, that the needle contained a muscle relaxant and that his wife is the next target.

_Donna…you hafta find me…I know you will…_ his mind offers in quiet misery. He knows in his mind and heart that she and the rest of the team wouldn't stop looking for him. But where would they even start? It wasn't like in the past few weeks someone had been dropping hints this was coming; he hadn't even so much as gotten a threatening phone call. He thinks to the incident with the laser pointer; the other one discounted because of a computer glitch. _The guy with the laser pointer? He did this? But for what reason? Angry at cops? Or just me?_

_HELLO! _Ed tries again; his sore lungs gently wheezing as he rests his weary head back down on the cold stone. The air is starting to cool down even more than before and his body starts to gently shiver, his mind trying its best to control his nerves. But the throbbing in his leg, chest and head was making it a moot task.

Ed finally hears some footsteps heading in his direction and decides to lie still and not move, hoping his captor will just leave him alone; being gagged, asking for a blanket was obviously out of the question.

"Pretending to be asleep Lane?" The male voice mocks as a hard boot nudges the back of his thigh.

Ed, however decides to remain still, wondering what they'd do.

"Right…maybe a hard kick to the back might make you RESPOND TO ME!" The man fairly shouts; making Ed's body instinctively jerk in response. "Better," he snickers; Ed's entire being thankful that he didn't sustain that blow, knowing if he did, one of his cracked ribs might break puncture a lung and he'd be instantly doomed.

"Kinda chilly in here eh big guy?" The male voice laughs as he slowly starts to circle Ed's captive frame, periodically prodding his tense body with the end of his boot. "Doesn't seem like you have much fight left in you Lane."

_Untie me and I'll put you on your ass and then say that again you bastard, _Ed lightly mumbles, eliciting a small snicker.

"Ah so you are fully awake. The needle had a muscle relaxant in it; keeps you in your place and me in control. And that's how it's going to be until you die. And make no mistake, this is going to be your final resting place."

_NO! _Ed tries as the footsteps turn and leave, dying out a few seconds later and leaving Ed in quiet torment. _Donna…please baby you have to find me in time…you have to._

XXXXXXXX

As they near the warehouse, Donna's anxiety-filled panic starts to slightly subside, leaving her with angry determination. The team is right – she has to remain calm and focused in order to find Ed and bring him home alive and safe.

"How bad do you think he's hurt?" Donna asks softly, her eyes fixed on the neighbourhood they were now in.

"Don't…Donna don't…you can't…"

"Wordy, I saw blood and I know…I mean think…"

"They would not have kidnapped a dead man okay? Ed's alive," Wordy tries to reassure her, not confident his own tone was sounding positive.

"But if he's hurt bad…"

"We have the whole city looking for him, we will find him."

"Alive?" She presses with a dead whisper as she looks over with a mournful gaze.

"Alive," Wordy nods. "We both hafta believe that."

"All three of us," she lightly corrects as Wordy brings the SUV to a stop by the still yellow taped off warehouse. She feels her anxiety starting to surge again and tries desperately to force herself to calm down and go into Detective mode and shelve worried wife mode – at least for now.

They both show their badges to the uni's, Donna watching Wordy limp a few feet ahead and knows that his body had just taken a beating; guilt eating away at her for allowing him to push himself.

"Wordy… your leg. I can g…"

"Donna I'm fine," he insists as she just smirks. "I know…it's an Ed Lane comeback. I should have pulled him with me but…"

"But if he heard…you didn't hear anything?"

"Donna…"

"Did you hear anything?" She urges.

"No. But…look Ed wouldn't have turned back…no…I don't know…" Wordy huffs as he tries to remember those last few seconds before the blast. He remembers Ed saying he heard someone and then turning back, his body in line with the other room just in time for the blast to go off and fate to take over.

"Who is playing these damn games?" She asks mostly rhetorically as they both near the van that was now empty; the forensic team having taken all they need. She feels her stomach tighten as she nears the back, her body tense as her mind hears Ed's last call before the static…watches his body falling through the hole and then taken away…but by who? They round the back corner and peer into the open van, her mind seeing Ed's battered frame on the floor of the van and then…what? Drugged? Or was he unconscious?

"He didn't just disappear into thin air…whoever planned this…" her voice trails off as she starts to slowly wander away from Wordy and the van. True to Spike's description, the warehouse is large, void of everything except an entranceway and exit way and a man door on either side of those. She stops a few feet back and then turns to Wordy and the van, watching as her mind shows the car waiting…the dark van pulling up and Ed's body transferred…but to where? The car was empty when found.

"Where the hell is he Wordy?" Donna's tormented question breaks the silence. "What aren't we seeing? He was here and someone took him away. What…are we missing?"

XXXXXXXX

_'Time for your medicine big guy.'_

Ed had tried to fight the chloroformed cloth but in the end his captor had succeeded in mercilessly sending him back into the darkness without much of a fight on his end; the muscle relaxant doing its job and keeping his limbs useless to any command but stay put.

The next time Ed tries to open his eyes, his situation has once again changed – and not for the better. Now seated upright on the cold stone ground with his arms extended out to either side and held fast to the wall with iron shackles, the blindfold and gag still in place but his legs free; they didn't matter as escape would be impossible without assistance.

_Cold…pain…hurts to breathe…head pounding…chest hurts…stomach…want to throw up…hurts to breathe…pain…leg…dizzy…Donna…help me Donna….find me…_

His eyes finally start to flutter open, his right eye feeling a bit more swollen and tender, along with the right side of his face where a dark bruise was forming on his cheek from where he was hit by a piece of flying debris. He tries to pull at his arms, quickly realizing his pointless actions were only making his chest hurt further, he quickly subsides and slumps back against the cold stone wall, his chest hurting from the ribs moving at angles they shouldn't.

A cool breeze starts to caress his weary frame as he strains his ears to listen…hoping to hear something…anything that might now indicate where he's been taken. Or has he moved? The space smells the same – like mold and freshly drying blood. His blood? Or someone else's?

_Where the hell am I? _His mind ponders as he hears footsteps in the distance and feels his frame involuntarily seize as they near.

"You're a pretty flexible guy when you're out," the male voice mocks as he nears Ed's captive frame. Without warning the tape is yanked from his mouth making Ed's face wince with a few new sensations of stinging pain.

"What…what do you…want?" Ed finally asks with a few desperate gasps of air, his brain cursing the fact that he can't see who his captor is and allow his mind to at least formulate a motive for all this madness.

"I have what I want…_you_," he replies pointedly.

"Why? What is all…this for?" Ed asks again with a painful gasp.

"I'd save your breath if I were you; you might need it for later. To beg me…to stop," he snickers meanly.

"Who are you?"

"Me? I'm the devil's helper."

"Helpful," Ed mutters in sarcasm as his face winces once more as he moves.

"Want to dance with the devil?"

"You sick bastard you can't…" is all Ed manages before his captor's fingers latch onto his chin and force his head sharply to the right; Ed trying in vain to free himself from his captor's firm grasp.

"Listen and listen good! I can do what I want and I will…you can't stop me and the one person that can – won't," he taunts as Ed tries once more to pull his chin free, his male captor's fingers tightening around his scruffy and dirty skin. "You will meet the devil and when that happens even I will pray for your quick release – from this life that is. Or I will grant your wish and do the honor myself. So curse all you want. YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!" He shouts as his grasp loosens and Ed angrily jerks his face away.

"You'll find no pity here," the male voice mocks as he slowly stands up and looks down at Ed's battered frame. "You'll find no remorse and no leniency. You'll find only death and despair." And with that, two strong rough hands grasp the front of Ed's damp and dirty tee shirt and give it a good tear, ripping the center open and leaving his pale chest exposed; the two halves of the tee hanging on either side now, the last small vestige of protection – gone.

"What…do you…want?" Ed dares to inquire.

"To make you really suffer. Starting now…" the male voice interjects before a hard blow is delivered to Ed's stomach, forcing his lips to cry out in agony as his ribs, that might not have been fully broken finally do.

"Welcome to hell Constable Lane."

XXXXXXXX

"Spike, what was the route the car took?"

_"Donna, what did you guys find?" Greg quickly interjects._

"Nothing concrete…I'm just…thinking," she lightly frets as she looks over at Wordy who looks back with a grim expression. "This…whoever did this…well they weren't a first timer. Please Spike…the route?"

_"Sending it now," Spike's voice is finally heard. "Check your PDA's."_

"Got it thanks."

"What are you thinking?" Wordy inquires as he slowly makes his way over to where she was standing by the entrance to the warehouse.

"I'm grasping at straws but…but I can't just go home and do nothing…I just need…none of this makes sense. But I can't do nothing you know?"

"I know…Spike looked at…"

"I know he did and I know Spike would never just give a half ass job and then call it a day. Riley too…he looks up to Ed and…Wordy I keep seeing the blood and hearing his last cry and then the blip and then the s…"

_"Wait…what did you say Donna?" Spike interrupts._

"Nothing…sorry what?"

_"No…not nothing. You said a blip."_

"I just thought…I'm tired Spike. Sorry."

_"No it…it could be…"_

_"What could it be Spike?" Greg asks over the headset. _

_"I don't know yet. Wordy you said Ed said he heard something but no one else did?"_

"Right and?" Wordy presses.

_"Ed wouldn't just turn back but maybe…maybe what he heard was only something he heard because it was over his headset and no one else heard it."_

"What? Is it possible to hack into our headsets?" Donna inquires in haste.

_"Depends on how good you are and what means you have at your disposal. If you have enough you could get the correct frequency, find the channel and then…it's possible…" Spike's voice pops in and out. "I'll get back to you."_

"The laser pointer…maybe it's the same guy?" Donna wonders.

"Or the same guy who changed the plans and sent Ed on his wild goose chase at the treatment center a few days ago."

"Okay so we know Ed was targeted and the same guy Sam found in the car matches…"

"The description of our dead gun man…right so maybe it was him and he merely miscalculated his escape route and still died," she groans.

"And so far there is no connection to him and Ed," Wordy adds to the discussion as they slowly head back toward the waiting SUV.

"We'll find it…we have to," Donna states firmly as they get into the SUV and pull away, Donna this time driving and Wordy offering the directions.

_"Okay boss, we're done at Don Chin's place," Sam refers to the dead gun man. "We found a few things of note."_

_"Such as?" Greg presses._

_"A few clippings of Ed. A photo taken at some press conference last year, a calendar page with today's date circled on it and the initials EL and the time. Same stuff we found at Carl Hernandez's place."_

_"Anything to make a bomb with?" Spike inquires._

_"No nothing. And nothing to indicate…that he was working with anyone else."_

_"Just like Carl Hernandez."_

_"Well he didn't kill himself," Greg's voice lightly snaps. _

_"The uni's have this placed taped off and the forensic team is here. Sorry there was nothing else and hold on…the ballistics report is coming through."_

_Please…please let them find something…please god let me find my husband, _Donna's mind offers in torment. "What's it say?" Donna chances to inquire.

_"Oh damn," Sam's voice curses, forcing everyone on both teams to pause and wait. "The bullet belongs to a gun that was registered to Don Chin."_

_"Whoever planned this is a genius and has tied up every loose end perfectly. We are just going in circles."_

"There is no such thing as the perfect crime and we all know that…not with DNA and technology and…there just isn't," Donna insists as her eyes threaten to water once more; this time from sheer frustration.

_"Okay team one, let's regroup and go over everything we know and have collected so far. Let's make sure there are no holes that we might have missed. Ed didn't just disappear and we have to find him. Now," Greg directs._

_"Copy," a course from all is heard over the headsets._

"Wordy I just want to check something before we go back…" Donna mentions as they near the tunnel.

"Sure what are we looking for?"

"I…I don't know I just…I have a feeling and you can laugh all you want but…but…"

"Women's intuition?" He asks as she nods. "Trust me I've heard that before," he softly smirks. "But you want to check it just in case, I get that."

"Thank you," she offers weakly as they near the entrance to the tunnel and she brings the SUV to a stop just before, making Wordy look over in wonder. "I just…okay so the fake utility van leaves the office building…Ed inside," she manages as her voice catches in her throat. _You have to be strong…_her inner voice urges. _You need to be strong and focus…find him._ "It enters a warehouse. Five minutes later a blue sedan is seen leaving. We only see the driver but assume Ed's inside because the warehouse has been turned inside out and there wasn't even a hidden floor panel to inspect."

"The car chooses paths with the least amount of traffic cams," Wordy adds as they both stare at the space before them.

"It comes here and…goes through…"

"And by the time Sam gets it…Ed's gone."

"The switch happened under here," Donna muses softly. "Ed was somehow switched under here."

_"What's that?" Greg interrupts. "Where are you Donna?"_

"Wordy and I are under the bridge. We never actually see the gunman get into the car that is finally stopped right?"

_"No," Spike agrees as they all start to ponder another scenario._

"So the gunman takes his car, which happens to be the same one as the one leaving the warehouse; easy enough to do that."

_"The gunman could have been handed the packet of cash we found in the glove box," Sam pipes up, adding to the discussion. "Two cars slowly come up side by side…he gets the cash…"_

_"Takes off and then the car with Ed still in it waits under the bridge, out of view until another car or whatever comes along and he's put into that one and…it drives off…the other vehicle drives off and…"_

"And vanishes," Donna finishes with a small gulp. "Bastard," she curses her husband's invisible captor.

_"Smart actually," Greg huffs. "While we spend time chasing our tales, Ed could have been taken and…"_

_"Okay what do we do now?" Sam butts in._

_"Spike?" Greg asks gently._

_"I know I know boss…but with all those cars, Riley and I might need an extra hand with this."_

_"Pull Annabelle from team two if you have to," Greg instructs. "I want all hands on deck on this one. So far that's the only theory that seems to support the fact that Ed…"_

"Just up and vanished," Donna groans as she leans back in the seat and rubs her belly, switching off her headset. "I need him back Wordy…I need to hold him in my arms…I just need…" her voice catches as she quickly swallows.

"I'll drive back," Wordy softly suggests, pushing past the fresh throbbing in his leg reminding him that he too needs rest and to elevate it. Without arguing much, Donna agrees as she gets out and then slowly heads toward the passenger side, glancing back to see the gun man drive off and another car pull up, Ed carried out and then taken away.

"Ed…I love you…just remember that," she whispers as she gets into the SUV and they start the quiet drive back to the barn. As soon as they arrive, Wordy goes in search of Greg and Spike, Donna slipping away and heading for the locker rooms. She enters the quiet area and slowly heads for Ed's locker, her trembling fingers reaching out and resting against the cool metal door.

She produces the small key and slowly opens the door, her eyes freshly watering as she gazes at a picture of the two of them taken on their wedding day; a lone picture of her below it, right beside the ultrasound picture.

"Oh Ed…" she utters in torment as she leans in a bit closer, briefly closing her eyes as her mind pauses to take in his familiar scent; the comforting smell actually making her stomach un-tighten and the baby inside to subside its mirrored agitation.

She takes his jacket and clutches it tightly to her chest as she slumps backward onto the nearby bench, her eyes unable to stop the tears as she takes advantage of the privacy and allows herself a few moments to cry; her body heaving slightly as she expels her angry fluid emotion.

"Where are you," she begs the piece of fabric in her grasp; the silence around her mocking her plight and showing no mercy or pity to the expectant mother. She finally straightens up slightly and looks back at the picture of them in her husband's locker and then frowns as her eyes rapidly blink.

"Where are you?"

XXXXXXXX

A painful moan escapes Ed's lips as he tries to shift his aching body from its current uncomfortable position. His captor, had delivered only a few painful blows but they were enough to force him to realize just what he was dealing with – a man without a soul or conscience; intent on as much mental pain and drawn out physical suffering as possible. With a few certain broken ribs; his mind reminds him that movement is an unwise idea.

Unable to do anything more but sit and think his mind once again races with unanswerable questions. Who is behind his tortuous kidnapping? Who is pulling the strings? His captor had mentioned that someone could make him stop but wouldn't…someone who obviously wanted to see him suffer as much as possible and is taking delight in his cruel imprisonment. But who?

_Who the hell is behind this? _His mind wonders as he feels the end of the rib move painfully, threatening to come through the skin if he wasn't careful or if he sustained another hit. He slumps back against the cold stone wall, his leg throbbing but not as much as his head. The muscle relaxant wasn't doing much to keep the pain at bay, merely reminding him that he isn't the one in control.

_The team will find me, _he insists in silence, thankful that he's at least able to breathe somewhat unhindered. But for how long? What was the plan? For him to be slowly beaten to death? Toyed with until he met a painful end? Would he ever meet the person responsible for his current misery? Would he want to?

_Donna I love you…please god let me be rescued…let me be with my wife again…see my child…have a family and future…it can't end like this…not like this. Please._

His mind tries to find a happy memory…their wedding day…the day they were told their second child would be whole and healthy…the moment they spent in the bathtub…shopping in the market together…doing a crossword in bed…eating breakfast. Something…any memory of them together. Anything to chase away the impending darkness and allow him a glimmer of hope to hold onto.

But that wasn't to be – at least not yet. Hope wasn't invited…at least…not yet.

"Miss me Lane?" The mocking voice of his male captor taunts as he nears, instantly snapping him from his mental stupor.

"Very," Ed snaps back. "What the hell…do you want from me?" He asks, his chest still having a hard time taking in a full breath of air; his brain reminding him that no matter what, he had to control his breathing – it could mean his life.

"Well I am a man of my word…I promised you a meeting with the devil and I intend to fulfill that."

"What do you want?"

"I want you to suffer Constable Lane."

_A woman's voice…I…I know that voice…it can't…be…no…no I am hearing things._

"I know…"

"Oh yes…you know me very well. Both you and your wife."

"It's not…not possible," Ed whispers hoarsely as he clenches his teeth as the mocking female laugh nears; his brain refusing to acknowledge the true identity of her voice. But without waiting for Ed to ask, the blindfold is yanked down, the damp black fabric resting around Ed's neck as his brain frantically races to get his watery eyes to focus on the figure before him.

"Oh but it is possible."

He looks up through the blur, squinting at first and then shaking his head as he tries to get the fuzzy image to clear, pushing past the fresh pounding in his head and looking back; literally feeling his breath catch as the familiar image finally comes into focus.

"Oh god…no…" his voice instantly dies and his heart nearly stops beating.

_Ida Logan? What the hell? She can't be here…she's dead…this…this isn't possible. Am I dead?_

* * *

**A/N:** nope my beloved Eddie you are very much alive and awake but in a nightmare. I had waffled a bit on how long to keep Ed in the dark but figured 2 chappies was enough lol so hope this is okay. What will Ida do? What will she learn and what move will she make next? But what will team one find? Hope you all liked this and please do drop me a review before you go and let me know your thoughts and thanks so much!


	11. To Dance with the Devil

**Title: The Devil Wears Vengeance  
****Chapter 11 – To Dance with the Devil**

* * *

As Spike and his team now consisting of Riley and Annabelle scour the security recordings and Ed's past cases for clues and cross references, Donna slips away into the team one meeting room for a few moments to herself, the child inside a little more agitated than usual.

"It's okay little one…we'll have daddy back with us soon…" her voice softens to a breaking point, "very…soon…oh god I hope it's soon."

Her hand gently rubs her belly as her eyes close for a few seconds, her mind picturing the two of them in the doctor's office and their happy faces upon hearing the good news. For a few brief moments, the world slow, she hears Ed's warm voice in her ear telling her how much he loves her, feeling his lips on her cheek and her heart about to burst with happiness. But a sharp intake of air forces her eyes open as she hears herself calling his name….seeing the blood in the blast debris and realizing that there is still the chance her happy future might not be realized.

"Ed…" she allows his name to escape her lips and die in the stale air around her; her mind finally sensing she's not alone and turning to see Greg watching her in concern.

"I sent Wordy home to shower and rest up and…"

"I'm not leaving Greg."

"At least go and have a shower…clean up and just rest in the back. Spike will tell us if he finds anything and…"

"Greg…" she frowns as he nears.

"He won't leave anything unturned. The switch thing…that makes sense now he just needs to follow the other cars around that same time and…it was a good lead, we'll find him."

"There was blood."

"Spray like that. Could be nose…mouth…"

"Head…"

"I'm just as worried but you…you also need to rest okay? Stress can cause premature labour and…"

"And our child would die…" she is forced to miserably acknowledge. "I can't let that happen. Greg…I'm scared. I hate to admit it but…" her voice trails off as he gathers her into his arms and gives her a warm hug. "I am."

"I am too. Eddie's a close friend and…we'll find him," Greg pulls back and tells her seriously. "Please….just rest okay?"

"Okay."

Donna watches Greg take his leave and then looks down at her wedding ring and feels her eyes well once more; her dark blond lashes rapidly blinking to keep them at bay and her lungs taking in a deep breath to try to calm the ensuing emotional tsunami.

"Daddy's going to be fine," she tries to soothe her aching belly as she finally leaves the team one meeting room and heads for the locker. Once she gets inside, a small duffle bag with her name is on it.

"We thought you'd be staying here," Jules voice is heard as Donna looks up to see her watching. "From us gals…we will find him."

"He's injured and…and I just can't find a motive…there's been no calls which means…"

"It's personal. Yeah this…this is tough for all of us," Jules offers as she nears; a sympathetic expression on her face. "I know you've heard this but he would want you to just take it as easy as possible."

"I know. I just wish we knew…something."

"I'll check with Spike and then…"

"Head home. Tom said he'd stay and I know Wordy has gone to get cleaned up also. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Jules offers as they both share a brief hug and then Donna watches Jules leave the locker room, silence ensuing as she looks back down at the duffle back. "From us," she softly reads, smiling at the names of Jules, Rachel and Shelly. She opens the bag and looks with a grateful expression at the fresh change of clothes and a few other things a woman would need to freshen up.

Donna gathers up the duffle bag and heads for the largest shower stall with the change room right off the side; slowly stripping from her dust coated uniform and stuffing her hair into a loose bun on her head. She turns on the hot water, allowing the streams to fill the space with warm steam, closing her eyes for a second. Her hands rest on her naked stomach as her mind pictures her and Ed sharing a sexual moment in the shower together, his strong hands on her belly the morning after they were told they would be having a baby.

"Oh Ed…" she whispers as a small tear escapes from under the close lid and slides down her flushed cheeks. But as soon as she opens her eyes, a face from the past appears for a few seconds, forcing her to suck in her breath and curse. "She's…dead," Donna growls as she grabs the soap and steps under the warm streams; her mind now pondering who 'alive' could be responsible for her husband's disappearance.

_Just remember I love you Ed…no matter what…I love you._

XXXXXXXX

With the blindfold now removed Ed could finally take stock of the shape of his wounded leg and what his dire surroundings consisted of. But his mind has his eyes fixed on one thing and one thing alone – his merciless captor. A person they all thought dead; a person who had played them all – evilly and expertly.

Ed's entire frame seizes as the smartly dressed figure of Ida Logan comes a step closer; the brick wall he's bound fast too of course offering him no escape route. His heart starts to beat faster as she leans in closer; his chest heaving, pressing against his broken ribs and his mind silently yelling out in agony.

"Did you miss me?" She asks with an evil smile; her lips slowly twisting upward as she gazes upon her helpless prisoner.

"You're…alive."

"I'm very much alive. Which is more than I can say for you. I see Mickey has worked his magic on you Constable Lane," Ida offers in a low tone as her icy cool fingers rest on his enflamed chest, applying a bit of pressure to the jagged bone, making him instantly cry out in pain. "Skin is intact…for now."

"We got…the report that..."

"Sending me back to the country I love so dear might wasn't really a wise move on anyone's part…in the end it would never betray me," she smiles at him; Ed merely looking up with an angry scowl. "The expression…your pain looks legitimate Constable, something I will delight in until I put you out of your misery – for good."

"How many?"

"How many what?"

"How many lives…did you take…" Ed tries with a small gasp as she leans in closer once more.

"I have only two more to take and then I'm done," she utters as her fingers reach out and grasp his chin; his brain unable to jerk his head away in time. "Your wife…I saw her earlier…seems very worried. I think at one time…she nearly fainted."

"Bitch," Ed growls in an angry undertone.

"That I am," Ida smiles. "But tell me. Did you at least tell your wife you loved her this morning? Because when she's brought here…you two won't be allowed much face to face time. I wasn't with my beloved Callum when he died and…"

"It wasn't…our fault!" Ed's angry tone bellows, earning himself a hard slap from Ida's hand mere seconds after it had released his chin.

"It was Mrs. Lane's team. And since she is the one that got away then…"

"You leave…her alone!" Ed hisses as his fists curl in the iron clamps held fast against the wall. Ida looks at him in wonder.

"Oh we all have to go sometime. Take comfort that you won't be the only Lane suffering a painful death."

"You touch her and…"

"I plan to do more than that."

"She suffered enough…because of YOU!" Ed shouts; his lips offering a painful gasp as his leg sustains a kick from Mickey O'Brien, Ida's long time right hand; his twin brother Miles the one working the computer stuff and trying to keep one step ahead of Spike.

"Enough Mickey…you'll have Constable Lane here all to yourself very soon."

"Callum died…"

"He never should have gone to prison!" Ida hisses.

"He broke…the law," Ed manages with a labored gasp.

"Oh I will so enjoy watching your wife in as much pain as you. I wonder how long she'll last. As long as you? Care to place a friendly wager?"

"You go near her…"

"Oh I already have gone near. At this moment I know exactly where she is and what she's doing…" Ida smiles evilly. "Too bad she can't say the same for you."

"You leave…HER ALONE!" Ed shouts once more, his throbbing frame bracing for another blow. Ida's hand holds Mickey back with a simple gesture; Ed's mind uttering a rather grateful sigh for the small reprieve.

"Oh she will pay…she will bleed…and she will beg me for mercy," Ida spits back. "She will be here…on her knees and she…will die!"

"LEAVE HER…ALONE!" Ed shouts back as his body painfully thrashes in place.

"You really are in no place to make demands."

"She will kill…you," Ed offers just as Ida turns back.

"I don't think so. Have you enjoyed married life together so far?"

"Listen to me…" Ed starts.

"HAVE YOU!" Ida shouts back; Ed's face involuntarily wincing and Mickey standing as a nearby spectator with an amused smirk on his face.

"Yes. And you won't…destroy that!" Ed promises.

"I did once before."

"No…no you didn't," Ed shakes his head as he tries in vain to swallow; his throat dry and his tongue unable to find the needed saliva. "You were…stopped. She's alive and…that whole imm…"

"Oh I'm not talking about the first round with the immigration fiasco."

"What…are you talking…about?"

"I'm meaning something a little…" Ida turns and walks back up to Ed, "more…" she leans in closer, "personal," she concludes by whispering in his ear.

"Personal…what…the hell do you…mean?"

"I have a few things to tend to Constable Lane but let me leave you with this parting thought…your child…"

"What?" Ed's stomach tightens and his heart rate instantly soars. "You listen to me…"

"Oh I see I struck a nerve with that so I'll continue. Your child…"

"What about it? You leave them…" is all he manages before Ida pulls back with a scowl.

"Them?"

"What?" Ed looks at her with a heavy frown.

"You...said..._them_," Ida states purposely.

"Listen to me…" he starts in a low growl.

"Leave them…you can't…oh dear god how…how did I miss that?" Ida curses her own miscalculation.

"WHAT?" Ed shouts as Ida stands up and looks down Ed with narrowed eyes; an expression of pure hatred starting to cross her aged features.

"Well…well…well…" Ida utters slowly as Ed feels his stomach sink. "So your wife is pregnant…thank you."

_WHAT_? Had he just been played? Had Ida expertly played upon his ultimate fear and made him confess that his beloved wife is expecting when possibly she didn't know? _But then what? What was she getting at earlier_?

"You go near…"

"You just sealed both their fates Constable Lane by your own undoing."

"No…" Ed's words die in his throat at the sickening realization.

"Mickey…with me. I have a new plan for Mrs. Lane."

"NO!"

"We'll speak again Constable."

"IDA! IDA!" Ed shouts as he watches them turn and leave him in his dungeon-like cell. "NO!" Ed shouts again as he tries in vain to pull himself free, the soft flesh around the iron shackles cutting into his tender skin; the broken ribs in his chest yelling at him to remain still, but his heart aching that he'll now be forced to watch his wife and their unborn child pay the ultimate price for his inner fears.

"No…oh god no…what have I done? What have…I done?" Ed laments as the angry sapphire pools finally unleash their fury.

XXXXXXXX

"Feel better?" Tom asks in a concerned tone as he carefully enters the locker room; spying Donna on the bench in a fresh change of clothes.

"I'm clean," she tells him in truth. "Does that count as better?"

"Agitation isn't good for the baby," Tom reminds her in a warm tone as he sits down beside her on the bench.

"Spike find anything?"

"He's ruled out a few. Riley has traced the faulty plans back to…"

"The dead guy?" Donna ventures, earning a head nod from Tom and then frowning. "Whoever has set this up…Tom I have been going over and over in my mind…I mean this guy…he'd have to be a computer expert and…"

"I know. Spike said that too. To be able to hack into Ed's headset and…what is it?"

"Just…Spike has swept the barn for anything…intrusive right?" Donna wonders.

"He did and he found an open portal."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means up until about fifteen minutes ago, someone was able to…"

"See what the hell we were up to and stay…"

"One step ahead…yeah," Tom concludes with a heavy sigh. "But now that that's been closed maybe Spike can start to find something…" Tom stops as Donna pulls away and stands up. "Just wait a sec. It's good that it has been…"

"I want to know where he is…I hate these damn games!" She turns back in anger.

"We will, but if this guy has gone through this much trouble to play these games…he wants something else. Otherwise…"

"He'd kill Ed and be done with it and send us proof," she resigns as she slumps back against the locker. "The hacker…whoever he is…does he know we are on to him?"

"Spike…the guy is a genius…sent him down a wild goose chase…don't ask me how I have no clue half of what he said he was going to do. I don't speak geek. But the gist is the guy will think Spike is spending all his time looking at Ed's old arrests and who might have motive."

"But in reality they are looking at…"

"Everything else," Tom agrees and then pauses as he watches her expression change. "What is it? Something else?"

"I know this might sound stupid but…Tom I can feel him…he's in pain and…I just…he's in pain."

"Figured he would be right?"

"Right," she agrees as her team leader slowly stands up.

"How's the baby feeling?"

"The agitation has subsided," she tells him truthfully. "But I don't mind helping. You know I can't go home…can't even lie down in our bed when he's not…I would see him…us…and without him…Tom without Ed…there is no us. I have to future."

"I already told Anna I'm pulling an all-nighter so she knows I'm here. Come on."

"I just have to get a hair clip. Meet you out there."

"Okay."

Donna looks at her locker at the picture of her and Ed on their wedding day and tries to smile. "I will find you…I swear I will find you."

XXXXXXXX

As the silence continues to pummel his captive frame, Ed finally is able to see just what kind of predicament he's in. He quickly looks down at his right thigh and grumbles. A thick bandage was wrapped around the original wound that Ida had made; the bandage that had been blood soaked earlier was now a bit dried around the edges and caked with dirt from the floor. He looks over the rest of his bare legs and aside from a few cuts and bits of dirt clinging to the sweat soaked hair, nothing else was in dire need of medical repair. He glances down as best he can, trying to spy the damage on his chest. He sees the odd shape near the end of his ribcage and knows that another hit will send the jagged edge of the rib through his tender skin; a painful death if too much air would be allowed inside.

The bits of tee shirt hanging on either side only make him frown but as he lifts his gaze to study his wrists his panic soars. The metal cuffs were old but sturdy and solid; keeping him fast hold in an upright seated position. But the position was anything but comfortable; his arms begging for some relief from their taut position and his chest still finding breathing labored.

He didn't know his head was cut from the explosion or if his face had sustained cuts although his right eye feels a bit swollen; although he might be able to thank Mickey O'Brien for that. How'd he get out of prison? And if Mickey was out was Miles also? Was he now going head to head with Spike? Was he the one that changed all the computer plan? Were they to blame for those games? Was that their doing? All of it? If so that could only spell trouble.

Ida Logan…_bitch is alive…_his mind offers in misery. The one person he fears the team would never even think to look at was the one now calling all the shots.

_If she hurts Donna…_

"Can't…let that happen," Ed mutters to himself as his eyes water once more. His lips utter another anguished groan as he tries in vain to find any kind of give for his wrists; his aching chest begging him to stay put and wait for help. _What if help doesn't come. Donna…she can't come here…she can't be taken…I can't watch her suffer and die…oh god please let her be safe…please. _He pulls again, the burning inside his chest, begging at him to rest, reminding him if the jagged bone pierces the skin and air gets inside without being sealed he'd be dead.

He thinks about what might happen if Donna were captured by Ida and what he would have to be forced to watch. _ I couldn't take it…couldn't handle seeing her suffer like that…not her…not our child…I couldn't…_his mind swirls as his eyes water and his dry throat tries to swallow once more. _It can't…it can't end like this. Not like this. Please god…not like this._

Ed finally hears a soft shuffling and looks up with a watery narrowed gaze to see Mickey watching with a smug expression. "What the hell…do you want now?"

"Who me? Oh I'm merely passing time. So…Mrs. Lane is with child. Don't think Ida was too pleased to hear that…"

"Go…to hell!"

"Oh that's where I'll end up…eventually," Mickey snickers as he remains leaning against the cold brick wall.

"Where…am I?"

"Close to home."

"What?" Ed asks in shock. "Where? Tell me...what you really...want!"

"I am amazed at the audacity to demand of me something…when really you are in no position to demand anything…at all…from anyone."

"You'll never win…none of you…EVER!" Ed shouts back; as his dry throat finally gives way and he offers painful cough, his enflamed chest offering a few labored wheezes. _Stop shouting…_his brain correctly commands.

"Look around you Lane," Mickey smiles as he leaves his resting place and takes a step forward. "See anyone coming to your aid? Huh? No…and you won't…you're alone…you won't be rescued – EVER!" Mickey shouts in return. "But…" he pauses as he pulls out a knife. "I can extend you some mercy now."

"Go to hell," Ed spits.

"You say the word…and I promise I'll be quick and merciful."

"You…"

"Spare you the torment of seeing your wife and unborn child slowly die…painfully die…the last memory before…beg me Lane."

"Go to…"

"You beg for their life and I'll spare…"

"Listen…"

"It's simple Lane…you beg me…give me what I want and I spare them."

"You're…lying."

"No. Ida wants Donna to suffer. She took Ida's husband and Ida takes…." Mickey looks directly at him. "Well you get the picture. Your death ensures their freedom…both of them."

"Liar..."

"Actually I have…"

"LIAR!"

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!" Mickey shouts back. "I give you my word and I have this cleared with Ida. You give me what I want and I promise their lives will be spared."

"What…" Ed's lips pause as his brain yells at him. _What are you doing? _Saving them. I couldn't watch her suffer…I betrayed her…Ida didn't know and my fear…I did this. I can't let them come here…can't watch them die.

"If you don't give me what I want…I promise I'll personally bring your wife here…strip her bare and kill her slowly and painfully while you helplessly WATCH! Think you'll be able to drown out her…"

"Bastard…" Ed curses as Mickey smiles.

"Oh you have no idea."

"BASTARD!" Ed shouts with a hoarse cough.

"So…what's your answer?" Mickey presses with a mean glare.

"What…do you want?" Ed asks in emotional defeat.

"Better."

XXXXXXXX

Donna and Tom continue to work in the team one meeting room on paper files of Ed's cases, Donna offering names and Tom on the laptop checking the databases for any current whereabouts of who might have the motive and means to kidnap Ed.

"Really…nothing yet?"

"We'll keep at it. Someone has him…he didn't just disappear," Tom assures her as Spike, Riley and Greg slowly enter; making both Donna and Tom pause in their duties and look up in expectation.

"Spike please tell me you found something," Donna half pleads.

"Yeah a few more dead ends," Riley groans; his team supervisor looking over in haste and him offering an instant frown.

"Spike?"

"Riley's right…we checked all the cars exiting the bridge cover for the next hour that passed. We were able to track about 80%..."

"Why only 80%?"

"Some left the city…some went into areas with no traffic cameras and some…"

"So once again the bastard holding my husband hostage is holding all the cards and laughing in our faces right now and we have NOTHING!" Donna shouts, shaking her head and turning away in frustration.

Just as the silence starts to mount, her phone buzzes to life; her fingers scrambling to answer it and her mind racing as to what could be the reason for the call. But as she stares at the text a small curse is heard as Tom dares to approach her.

"Who's it from?"

"Ford…the um…the car is ready and…" she wipes away a few fresh tears as she looks back at Spike. "Sorry I yelled."

"It's okay," Spike acknowledges. "The accident..."

"Your car?" Riley inquires.

"From the accident when Shelly and I were hit…the guy that died…yeah…all that," her voice trails off as she saves the message and then looks at Tom.

"The accident…" Spike muses as his brain quickly zooms back in time; placing him and Ed inside the apartment of the dead driver Carlos and his eyes resting for a few seconds on something that at the time might have seemed…unnecessary.

"Spike…what is it?" Greg gently questions.

"The car accident."

"We checked all that remember?"

"Carl Hernandez is dead and so is…"

"No…it was something else," he quickly pulls his phone. "Winnie…get me the evidence box on the Carl Hernandez hit and run."

"Spike you think something in the hit and run evidence is still relevant?" Greg wonders.

"What was it Spike?" Donna presses. "What might help us now?"

"A photograph…just something in it…"

"What?"

"At the time it was nothing. Right now, maybe more. It's just a…a hunch," Spike tells him before he darts out of the room with Riley in tow.

"Go," Greg nods.

"Riley has a new hero," Tom quips lightly as he looks over at Donna. "Hey I'll trust Spike's hunch any day."

"Me too," Donna whispers as Tom's hand gives her shoulder a small squeeze. "I'll call Ford back right now."

"We'll go help Spike," Tom states as he and Greg leave the room. But just before Donna can make the call, Shelly calls her and the two of them start to talk a little; allowing time for Spike and Riley to get into their search.

_"Kevin's just having something to eat and then he'll be on his way back. I know you have heard this before but you should be resting."_

"I can't…I feel like a caged mother bear seeing her helpless cub on the other side without having any opportunity to help…I can't…Shelly…"

_"I can't imagine the feeling," Shelly offers softly. "But if you can just rest then…please do."_

"I'll call you as soon as we know…something. Thank you."

Donna hangs up with her close female friend and then looks at the time. Nearly an hour had passed since Spike had left the room to follow a hunch and by now something should be known. Her phone beeps with message from Ford, reminding her to call the dealership to tell them she'd pick up the car in a day or two and to hold it for them. But just before Donna can make the call, her phone once again buzzes to life; drawing her eyes downward at the name and forcing her mouth to gasp.

_Text with picture attachment from E. Lane._

"Oh god what…" she mutters as she dares to open the message.

* * *

**A/N:** Uh oh….who is calling Donna? What message will she receive? What action will she take? What will Spike find? And where will it lead team one? Will Ed be found alive? And what other terrible secret is Ida going to reveal to the Lane's? hope you are all still with me as we work toward the final showdown and please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	12. Reaching the 11th Hour

**Title: The Devil Wears Vengeance  
****Chapter 12 – Reaching the 11****th**** Hour**

* * *

_Promise me you'll keep them safe. Promise me…promise…_Ed's mind swirls over and over as he stares into the dimly lit space before him with an angry expression. Of course Mickey wanted was to have him hand over his soul to the devil willingly; taping him confessing that he was to blame for the death of Callum Logan and was getting what he deserved. Mickey never had any intention of letting him go but he figured that if the clip was sent to Donna that she'd give it to Spike and some clue could be found and he'd be rescued in time. He had ended the brief confession telling her to stay away and that he loves her; hoping in his heart she'd listen but knowing in his mind there was no way in hell she'd just stay put while he was in so much misery. _ I love you Donna…and our baby…I'm sorry I'll never see that future now…_he inwardly laments as he hears some shuffling and casts a weary glance to the right to see Ida watching him with an arched brow.

Nothing left to say he merely purses his lips and turns his head away from looking at her.

"Defiant to the end," Ida comments as she takes a few steps closer. "Do you know what prison is like?" She inquires, Ed turning his head and refusing to engage her.

"Your silence is pointless."

"What do you want to hear?" Ed snaps in return as he turns and glares angrily at her; his brain forcing his face to bite back the wince from his sudden movement.

"Did it pain you…to watch your first child die?" She asks with a slight mocking tone.

"How the hel…"

"DID IT?" Ida demands.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW THAT?" Ed shouts back, his heart racing and chest pounding but his mind seething with hateful contempt.

"Did you each blame yourself? Each other? God perhaps?"

"How did…"

"You think news doesn't travel across the water?" Ida smirks.

"Whatever…your sick game? …. I'm not playing."

"To see her that…that fragile. I too lost a child."

Ed keeps his lips closed…not wanting to engage his vile captor in the emotionally punishing debate.

"The pain…the hopelessness….it's amazing how low a person can feel at that moment. Watching your legacy ripped from you by…"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Ed shouts as he looks up at her with a seething glance.

"I want you…both of you to feel the pain I suffered."

"Donna…was not responsible for…"

"After that I had nothing…I wasn't able to have another; wasn't able to provide for my own legacy! She took my future. She took my Callum."

Ed shakes his head, knowing that to argue back was moot. She wasn't about to listen to him try to reason with her and certainly knows she's not about to spare his life or even Donna's in her present frame of mind. She wants blood. _ Please baby…please find me before she wins…please._

"Very well then Constable Lane. I'll leave you now. The next time you see me, I'll be ending your wife's life…hers and your unborn child…and then yours."

"NO!" Ed shouts as Ida disappears. _Donna…hurry…please god let her hurry._

XXXXXXXX

Donna's fingers press play on the message, her heart instantly seizing as she gazes upon her beloved husband in his captive and tormented condition.

"Oh god…no…" she whispers as tears instantly form, her ears forced to listen to his haunting message. "I…no…no this can't be happening…no it can't…" she mumbles as she looks up to see Wordy in the doorway. "It's Ed…"

"What?"

"It's Ed…he's…" she tries; words dying in her mouth as he makes his way over to her side; pushing past the limp and cupping her hand with his, steadying the phone and watching the rest of the message play out. Seeing his best friend in such a helpless and tormented condition, forced his stomach to tighten and his free fist to curl tightly.

"What hap…Wordy? Hey what's going on?" Tom inquires as he hurries up to them.

"It's Ed…" Donna whispers in torment as she hands her phone to Tom. "Take this to Spike right now."

"Wha…I thought his phone was busted?"

"NOW!" She growls, drawing Greg and Sam's attention from outside. "Please…just go now."

"On it."

"Donna?"

"It was um…a message from Ed…" Donna utters as she tries to find a chair to sit down, her brain instantly urging the child in her stomach to just try to remain calm and everything would be fine.

"Breathe," Jules whispers as her hand starts to gently stroke her back.

"What did the message say Donna?"

"It was Ed…he um…he confessed the killing of someone (Mickey of course leaving out who)…said it was his fault and he was paying…with his life. Greg…that can't happen."

"We won't let it. Did Ed say who?"

"No…no names only that he…maybe he did…"

"I didn't hear a name boss. It was beeped out," Wordy reaffirms. "He mentioned a few things that maybe Spike can make heads or tails of but…"

"Confessing to killing someone?" Sam ponders. "So his captor is delusional."

"He's fixated his anger on Ed for a reason," Greg muses as well; none of them yet aware of just what kind of monster they were dealing with. "Let Spike check that…"

"He's done so much already…" Donna's voice trails off.

"It's what he's paid to do," Greg quips, hoping to ease some of the tension. Donna looks up with a pained expression and Greg's instantly morphs to mirror hers. "I know this seems hard. But Ed's alive. He…"

"He's in bad shape…"

"He's seen better days," Greg comments lightly. "But he's alive. We have to work with that. There were some noises in the background and with Riley and Annabelle working the rest of the security footage, Spike can make this his top priority…"

"That and his hunch," Tom reminds them all.

"He's alive," Jules repeats as her soothing touch continues to try to ease Donna's tension.

"I'll check on Spike," Sam volunteers, wanting to give Donna a bit more space, Tom following him; leaving Greg, Wordy and Jules; the rest of team three milling around Winnie's desk.

"Just breathe okay?" Jules gently instructs, as Donna nods.

"He was…oh god he was chained to the wall…what kind of…what kind of monster…"

"That might work to our advantage. Not too many places around here that can boast something like that."

"HE'S IN A DAMN DUNGEON!" Donna shouts at Greg and then recoils in frustration; Greg giving her a strained smile.

"It's hard for all of us to see Ed like that."

"I'm sorry…I just want him back."

"Me too. But he's alive and Spike…he'll find him," Greg assures her as he looks at Jules and nods. "Come on," he gestures to Wordy. "Let's give her a bit of space."

The two of them leave the room; Donna looking at Jules and offering her a kind smile for her tender attention. "I am losing it aren't I?"

"Trust me if I saw Sam like that and I had the same emotional mood swings as you, I'd have shot something by now," Jules quips. "It is hard for all of us to see him like that."

"I need to know who did this…I want my time with them and…"

"And you want us all to turn our backs?"

"I do," Donna nods. "I know…vengeance is wrong but…he just looks so….so hurt and…damn it Jules I want to know right now."

"Come on…Spike's paged us," Tom informs them as he reappears in the entrance to the meeting room.

"What do you think he's found?" Tom wonders as they all near Spike's computer studio; Spike having paged them that he might have found a major clue.

"I don't know but I remember Eddie telling me that Spike saw something in Carl's apartment and hesitated…wasn't sure but Spike only hesitates if…" Greg's voice dies out.

"It's something important," Tom finishes in a grave tone. "Well let's hope whatever he's found will not only give us a name but also a location as to where Ed is."

"I'll settle for a name first," Sam sighs just as Spike appears in the doorway with a look of pure panic on his normally peaceful expression; Riley a few feet behind with a haunted expression as well. Both Greg and Wordy turn to him, their expression's morphing from ones of expectation to that of complete wonder and surprise; the rest of the team waiting on his next words.

"Spike you look…scared," Tom notes as Greg looks at the team three team leader and then back at his technical expert.

"What'd you find Spike?"

"Did the um…the clip help?" Wordy manages to ask.

"The pay as you go phone was a dead end but the clip helped," Spike replies as he holds up the picture he had seen on the desk nearly hidden under Carl Hernandez's computer.

"That's Carl Hernandez," Tom mentions.

"The man beside him…with the tattoo…"

"Spike, we've seen that tattoo before," Greg mentions in haste as Spike nods. "Who kidnapped Ed?"

"Mickey O'Brien," Spike comments as he holds up the picture of Mickey from the previous arrest, the large tattoo prominently displayed on the top of his right hand. "It's the same. No doubt."

"What the hell?" Tom asks angrily.

"Spike, Mickey O'Brien is in jail and…" Greg starts just as Riley shakes his head and holds up a small printout.

"He's out…and so is…" Riley starts.

"His brother Miles," Annabelle pipes up. "I put a call into corrections and…"

"They are now both missing," Spike concludes.

"What?" Greg asks in shock. "How come no one was notified?"

"The prison official who covered it up only confessed a few hours ago. They have been missing for a few days."

"And no one else noticed?" Sam growls.

"They had inside help," Spike replies.

"So the computer stuff…the only man you said could go head to head with you and hold his own…" Greg starts.

"Has to be Miles O'Brien…Mickey's twin," Spike replies in truth. "But boss…that's not the worst part," Spike starts in a tone that instantly causes a hush to envelope the small crowd.

"Those two don't work alone," Greg dares to offer. "Who's pulling the strings Spike?"

"It looks like it might be…Ida Logan."

"What?"

"Spike that's not possible," Greg retorts as Spike holds up a death certificate. "Fake? How do you know?"

"There were photo's…"

"And also a money transfer to several people in Belfast from an unmarked account…which when we traced it back…"

"Belongs to Callum Logan's brother," Riley adds.

"Ida Logan faked her own death. Paid off the prison medical examiner; escaped under the guise of her own death and called in whatever favors she could. The only alerts we had was the unusual amounts into these people's bank accounts which we traced. She came back to Canada…"

"A few weeks back," Wordy dares to add as Spike nods.

"She set this all up. She has Ed," Spike confirms; earning himself a few gasps and curses.

"Where?" Greg presses.

"That's the ironic part…" Spike groans as he holds up the address.

"The building across from Ed and Donna's apartment?"

"Apparently beneath it there used to be an old prison…buried over but if you know where to look…"

"You can still get down there," Sam finishes. "How do _we_ get down here?"

"Entrance on the…" Spike starts to explain.

"Am sure we can count on a few extras helping her," Sam mentions as he looks at Greg.

"Okay team we need…" Greg starts, turning around to see Donna's reaction. "Donna?"

"I'll find her," Jules offers as she hurries toward the women's locker room; Greg quickly formulating the best plan of attack; Spike of course needing to keep Ida and her two henchmen in the dark about their actions.

"Donna's gone."

"I'll go after her," Wordy volunteers, getting a nod from Greg and hurrying toward the weapons locker. He grabs a vest and then his gun; racing for the elevator with Tom at his side. "I'm coming with you."

"Okay team, let's get them back!" Greg states firmly as both teams quickly deploy with their designated tasks; heading for the weapons locker; Greg on the phone to teams two and four, telling them to coordinate with the unis and keep several blocks taped off.

"Copy that," a firm course is heard before the stairwell echoes with determined steps.

XXXXXXXX

"I don't believe this…I just don't believe this…" Donna's lips chant over and over again, her fist hitting the dash of the SRU SUV as it speeds through the streets with the lights on and sirens blaring; her plan to turn them off closer to home. "Ed…damn you Ida you…you bitch!" She curses; her sorrow now giving way to full-fledged anger. _You need to keep your emotions in check, _her brain reminds her in haste. _You need to wait for the team and have a calm head. _

"I need to get my husband back!" She hisses to herself; knowing full well that Greg would not waste a second in getting the teams out the door, feeding them their duties on the way. Her mind replays Spike's instructions over and over as she nears her final destination.

"Okay little one…you need to work with me here," Donna instructs her unborn child with a firm tone. "I need to save daddy and I need you…to cooperate with me okay? You need…oh god I can't believe she did all this," Donna's voice ends with an angry hiss and a whispered curse. "She did all this…SHE DID ALL THIS!" She yells; mostly to relieve frustration, the anger quickly clearing away the last few vestiges of emotional misery. "She will pay….she will pay with her life…"

_You are a police officer…you can't just kill someone in col…_

"Today…I'm a wife…" Donna growls to herself as she stops the SUV in the alleyway and tosses her badge onto the front passenger seat. She checks the clip in her gun and the spare one in her vest; giving herself a firm nod before she gets out. She has no intention of trying to hide herself from Ida; hoping the Irish Mob Mistresses will invite her into see Ed and then team one can arrive to save the day.

"At least…that's the plan," she huffs as she gets out and hurries for the hidden door. As suspected the door is locked, but her brain presses forward; shooting the lock and then pushing through the door, entering the very lair of the devil. Not caring if she triggers a trip wire; but also not knowing that Spike was also en route, helping out by keeping some of the security camera's blind to hers and their actions, she presses forward. However, in the darkness she fails to see a twisted smile watching her every footstep…watching and waiting…waiting to pounce.

Donna nears a staircase to go down; her heart racing so fast, her brain yelling at her heart to slow and her breathing to steady. _Sniper breathing…as Ed taught you…relax…for you and the baby…relax._

Donna reaches the bottom of the staircase and stops to listen; her frantic ears picking up whispered taunts and taunting shuffling from a few different directions. She hadn't waited for Spike to show them the layout; knowing they'd have one now but for her that's moot as she had left her headset in the truck along with her badge. She hurries down the main corridor, her eyes darting in and out of every haunting shadow that awaits; wondering where and when her enemy would strike.

Miles she surmises correctly would be somewhere with his computer, waiting to throw off the rest of team one when they arrive. _Spike will kick his ass, _she confidently and silently praises. _Riley too. _I don't have to worry about them. _Mickey can kill you. _Him I have to worry about.

She nears an area with several rooms and then slows her pace, pausing to look into each one before moving on. She finally reaches the last one, peers through a small barred window and then gasps at what she sees in the distance.

"Ed!" She utters in horror as she pulls the heavy door open and blindly rushes for her husband; nearing his captive frame and then pausing as she hears mocking laughter. She reaches his side; her fingers trying to get the gag off but instantly being hindered by the first attack.

"Welcome Mrs. Lane," Ida's taunting voice is heard; Donna's back receiving a hard blow from behind, sending her forward to her knees a few feet to Ed's right and causing the gun to clatter from her grasp out of reach.

_NO! _Ed tries to shout in vain through the gag keeping him quiet; his body still painfully chained to the wall. He watches helplessly as Mickey appears from behind, pouncing on her. His thick hand grabs a handful of dirty blond hair and jerks her head back; Donna's lips uttering an angry yelp as her arms flail; trying desperately to get the gun.

_Wordy…Greg…where the hell are you guys! Surely she didn't come alone! _But Ed's inward fears are next strengthened by Ida's mocking greeting.

"Foolish of you to come alone Mrs. Lane," Ida is heard as she enters the room; Mickey trying to get Donna's struggling body under control. Ed watches as she sustains a hit to the side but then frowns in wonder as Mickey's fist pulls back from actually punching her in the stomach. _Damn bastard has a conscience?_

Donna's mind tried to bypass the pain in her side as she tries to kick back; her hand at the same time reaching for Mickey's crotch and giving his sensitive groin area a firm squeeze. Mickey curses from the pain but maintains his grasp on her; her body falling backward onto his; his arms wrapping around hers and keeping her trapped.

"Pointless fight," Ida smiles as she enters the dungeon cell-like area. "Let her go. She has nowhere to run and in a few moments will force her husband to watch her die a slow painful death."

"The team…is on its way," Donna lightly gasps as she jerks herself free of Mickey's grasp, her eyes darting to the gun on the floor before Ida's fingers pick it up and wave it before her.

"We'll be long gone before your team gets here. Tell me…how did you find us?"

"Why the hell are you doing this?" Donna demands as she slowly picks herself up; her heavy wince not lost on her husband. Ed feels his fists tighten and knows that he can bear her enduring a black eye and maybe some bruised ribs…but a direct blow to the stomach…would kill him.

"I understand you are pregnant…_again."_

"What the h…what? What do you mean again?"

"Your husband told me," Ida smiles. "Oh not very willingly and am surprised he's lasted as long as he has against Mickey. Mickey can be quite persuasive. But he did promise me that he would wait until you could enjoy the show as well. Tell me Mrs. Lane would you…"

"What is your damn game?" Donna demands in anger; stalling for as much time as possible. "Why do all this? You could have just done your…"

"My time? You sent me back to hell!"

"You were found guilty. Not by me and not for a crime that I or Ed was involved in!" Donna argues back.

"Did it hurt as much as I think it did?"

"Did what hurt?"

_No…_Ed shakes his head, his eyes begging his evil captor for some kind of emotional leniency.

"Your noble husband wants to spare you the painful knowledge. And I would if I cared; but I don't. When you lost your first child. Did it hurt? I know mine did…ripped me to pieces."

"Why would…what? How did you…" Donna's voice trails off in confusion. "So you got the gossip over there? Yes it hurt. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Did it make you feel like you were to blame?"

"Ida…you lis…"

"DID IT?"

"YES!" Donna shouts back; her brain frantically trying to keep her breathing in check. "YES IT HURT LIKE HELL AND YES I BLAMED MYSELF! Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Yes. I'm glad."

"You'r…you're glad?" Donna's voice cracks as her mind instantly takes her back to that horrid night; a vision of herself in the bathroom on the floor, bleeding out; their child being painfully aborted.

"Nature can be so cruel can't it?" Ida smiles as she moves in a bit closer; Mickey to her right; Ida's frame blocking the entrance.

"What do you want?"

"However, I can be even crueler," Ida continues.

"Meaning? What do you want say?" Donna growls in anger.

"Maybe it wasn't you…"

"What?"

_No…oh god please spare her…_Ed's mind begs in misery; his heart already having to have heard the horrific confession earlier and now being forced to hear it again; his eyes water instantly.

"What are you saying?"

"Money can buy just about anything can't it? A friendly judge…a personal guard…a friendly medical examiner…even in a stark prison setting."

"So you bribed your way out and faked your death," Donna looks at Ida squarely.

"It can even buy…a friendly pharmacist," Ida pauses as the expression on Donna's face changes.

"It…what?"

"It can buy pills…prenatal pills."

"What?" Donna's voice dies to a whisper; her back to Ed and unable to see the silent tear escape the corner of his eye and slowly slide down his flushed cheek.

"Pills that are supposed to help…not kill."

"Are you saying…are you to…the pills…" Donna's voice catches, her mind unable to wrap around the unspeakable horrible truth she's now being faced with.

"I believe I am."

"You…this can't be…"

"Oh but it can. I was sad to hear when you had moved. Unable to get a good pharmacist there. I guess that's why this one has lasted…well until now."

"Are you saying…you switched…my pills and…caused the miscarriage?"

"Oh I am a monster aren't I?" Ida declares with a slow evil smile; tight and unforgiving, matching the tone in her voice.

"You killed our child?" Donna finally manages.

"I celebrated that night."

"You…"

"Your husband knows," Ida goads, prompting Donna to turn and look at the defeated expression on her beloved husband's tear-stained face. "Bet he blamed himself also," Ida continues; Donna's back to her nemesis as she looks at Ed with a teary eyed expression. "At least now…the truth is finally out."

"Monster," Donna whispers.

"That I am. But now you can all die together. At least you'll have that. Hope you told Constable Lane you loved him this morning. Because you won't get another chance," Ida's tone slides from rather upbeat to downright deadly.

_She killed my child…she switched my pills and that forced…oh god she forced my baby to be aborted prematurely. I thought it was me. It was her. She did this. She murdered my child…murderer…murderer…make her pay…make her pay…pay with her life. Do it! Do it…NOW!_

Not wanting or waiting to hear another word from the evil entity behind her; Donna feels her fists tighten and her entire frame stiffen, a baby's anguished cries screaming in her head – crying out for vengeance. In slow motion she bats away a few tears, mouths _I love you_ to Ed and then pivots on her right foot; her body throwing itself into Ida's frame, catching her off guard and forcing both of them to stumble toward the stone wall.

At the same time as Ida calls out to Mickey to pull her back and he takes a step toward them; the ground around them rocks – team one had finally found them.

"Not…possible!" They all hear Miles frantic voice coming through the makeshift overhead speaker system. Mickey's frame falls to the left; his arms sticking out behind him to keep himself from falling completely to the ground. Ed's body rocks in place, his lips cursing angrily into the tape gag as his body yells out in pain, but his mind not caring. If it was team one as he surmises, help is close at hand.

But just as he hears the sound of gunfire in the distance, he looks up to see Ida dart out of the room; Donna in tow. _Donna! No come back…wait for the team! _

Mickey quickly pulls his knife and snarls at Ed's captive frame a few feet before him. "At least I get what was promised me. Killing you," he grins just as he advances. Another burst of gunfire is heard before footsteps and determined voices heading their way.

_Wordy! Sam! _Ed's mind swirls in a panic as he watches Mickey pull back and wait at the door; waiting to pounce on whoever enters first. Wordy rounds the corner and spies Ed fastened to the wall. But just as he advances he watches Ed's eyes widen and turns just in time to pull back but receive a small cut on the forearm from Mickey's knife.

"I'll take on whoever I have to," Mickey grins as he tries to slash at Wordy. Wordy pulls back, crying out as his leg sustains a hit from Mickey but not completely faltering. Ed looks at the thick bandage on his best friend's leg as they fight and can only assume it was a souvenir from the blast. Wordy's fist counters with a punch to Mickey's throat, forcing the Irish hit-man's lungs to gasp for air; Wordy adding another firm blow to his unprotected chest.

Just as Mickey raises the knife once more, Sam enters the room and pounces, Wordy's frame in the way and not allowing him a clean killing shot. Sam literally hurls himself at Mickey, forcing his frame off Wordy's and allowing Wordy to get to Ed and allow Sam the pleasure of taking Mickey O'Brien down for good.

"Alright blondie…you and me then," Mickey sneers at Sam who outwardly groans at the lame term, as he tries to raise his weapon. Sam tries to fire off a shot, grazing Mickey in the arm and sending him backward but down for good; Sam and him colliding once more. At the same time, Wordy had managed to get the tape off Ed and had shot close to one of the metal hinges, praying with the commotion behind him, his aim would miss Ed's hand and finally free him.

"Wordy…" Ed gasps as his left hand finally springs free. "Donna…she went after Ida…" Ed painfully wheezes as his right hand finally springs free.

"Spike, will find them and…" is all Wordy is able before Ed grasps the gun from his hand and aims past Wordy's right side. Mickey had shoved Sam back toward the floor and just as raises his knife both SRU snipers fire; Mickey's body jerking in response to both kill shots, Sam's in the heart and Ed's to the back of the head.

"That…was for Donna…you bastard," Ed pants as his weary arm drops.

"Boss, Mickey O'Brien is dead," Sam confirms.

"Sam…help me get him up," Wordy directs as Sam calls in their position and then hurries to help get Ed upright; Ed's lips crying out in pain as he's moved and his broken ribs instantly start to rebel.

"Where is she?" Ed manages painfully. "Where's my wife?"

XXXXXXXX

"Annabelle can you confirm?" Spike asks over the headset to the team two computer technician.

_"Read-out indicates that there is one heat signature in there," she replies from the command truck. _

"Boss…"

_"Spike, go in. We have to find Donna and Ida," Greg's voice is heard. "Tom and I have the south entrance covered just incase."_

_"All quiet here on the north," Jules informs them._

_"Upstairs elevator is still locked down," Richard replies._

_"They are still down there," Gary adds._

"Riley…take this…" Spike hands him a small blinking box. "Be ready to enter as soon as that blows. Take the right…and I'll take the left."

"Copy," Riley nods as he pushes the small explosive cube into the crook of the heavy door handle and steps back; both of them watching it count down from five seconds; guns ready. The door blows open; both Spike and Riley busting inside and as expected having to fall back for cover due to a hail of gunfire.

But knowing time is of the essence for his team supervisor, Riley stands up; ignoring Spike's cries, drawing Miles fire and ensuring Spike could take the kill shot. He feels a shot penetrate his skin and cries out; Spike calling his name just before he fires at Miles.

"Boss…Miles O'Brien is dead," Spike utters as he rushes for Riley.

"I'm okay," he huffs. "Find Donna."

"On it," Spike utters in haste as he puts his MP5 down on the table and slides into Miles spot, looking frantically at the crude security system. "I see them…Ed, Wordy…Sam…she's down the same hallway as you," Spike directs.

_"Spike is there an exit?" Greg wonders._

"North exit."

_"Jules…"_

_"She's not getting through us."_

"They'll stop her," Spike tries to assure Riley, who remains on the floor with pressure applied to his leg. "We need medics down here. Riley's hit. He's okay though but hurry."

_"Gary will bring them to you," Greg directs._

_"Copy."_

"Ed needs…"

"I need to get to Donna!" Ed's growl is heard over Wordy's headset.

_"Eddie…"_

"Boss…I have to get to her," Ed begs, seconds before a gunshot rings out. "Donna!" Ed shouts.

"She's still alive," Spike assures them. "Hurry Sam…" Spike tells them as he watches Sam pull way from Ed and Wordy and hurries down the hallway toward Donna and Ida; an ensuing duel of the fates where only one would emerge victorious.

XXXXXXXX

Donna's lips utter a painful cry as she enters the room only to have Ida's arm fly out at her from behind a small doorway, striking her below the vest and forcing her lips to gasp for air; her brain instantly seizing at the thought their child would be harmed by her own doing.

_She murdered your child…kidnapped your husband…._

Donna's elbow flies backward toward Ida, catching her in the side of her face and snapping her head to the right. But driven on by rage and vengeance, Ida strikes back; putting both her fists onto Donna's back and pushing her forward into the stone wall. Donna counters by taking a few steps and then turning back, determined to get the gun and end this at any cost.

Donna's bottom lip sustains a small hit from Ida's left fist; her hands clawing frantically at her right in order to get the gun free. Ida pulls back on the trigger, firing off a shot that misses Donna's arm and embeds itself into the stone wall a few meters behind. Donna's head lands in the middle of Ida's forehead, making Ida stumble backward with a painful curse, her hands reaching for the gun once more.

Ida's hands keep firm hold, trying to point it directly at Donna's belly and then pull back; wanting to at least inflict as much pain as possible before finishing the deed.

"It's over…" Donna pants as she drops the struggle with her right hand and punches Ida in the face; kicking at her at the same time in hopes of prying the gun away for good.

"For you…maybe."

"Your men…are dead," Donna argues back, her lips uttering a painful yelp as Ida's hand grabs her hair and gives her head a firm jerk.

_"Which way Spike?" Sam asks in haste over his headset._

_"A few more feet and then turn right. Sam hurry."_

"And you're next!" Donna growls as she kicks Ida hard in the leg and finally manages to pry the weapon loose, pulling back and quickly cocking the trigger. "You murdered…my child…my unborn child…" Donna growls in anger as she holds the gun steady.

"I am glad you both suffered!" Ida shouts back. "I hope you and this bastard child die a slow painful death as well!"

"You…murdered my child…." Donna repeats as the gravity finally sinks into Spike's brain; his mind realizing what both women were saying. Ida was to blame for Donna's miscarriage?

"Go ahead and pull that trigger Mrs. Lane," Ida taunts as the two women stand fixed in time. "You can't can you?"

"You murdered…."

"You might not be able to kill me…but I will kill you…" Ida vows.

_"Oh no…" Spike whispers; his eyes glued to the monitor. He looks over and sees it still live and while Riley is distracted, throws the lever, forcing the screens to fade to black and the feed to stop recording. He spies movement to his left and instantly fires; purposely hitting the control panel and forcing Riley to jump in place._

_"Spike?"_

_"We're okay boss; misfire. Sam is almost at Donna," he whispers before a shot is heard and silence ensues. _

_"What just happened Spike?"_

_"Camera's went black boss."_

_"What?"_

_"Sam?"_

_"Is she really okay Spike?" Riley looks up with uncertainty._

_"She is."_

"You can't kill me…not in cold blood…you don't have it in you," Ida goads as she takes a step forward.

"We'll never be free as long as you are alive," Donna utters in truth.

"You can't do it can you? There is no way you can live with yourself…justify yourself…"

"Ida…" Donna pauses as the world around her starts to blur. She hears Sam's voice nearing…Ed in the distance and her heart skips a small beat; Wordy had saved him and he would be okay. Her lips offer a small smile as she turns back to see Ida taking another step forward. With her arms now stretching out before her in a vengeful lunge, Ida starts to pounce, evil flashing in her dark eyes as she makes one last effort to take down her nemesis for good; wanting to get the gun. Donna knows if Ida gets the gun she wouldn't hesitate to use it.

_Murderer…_

"Not this time…" Donna whispers as she pulls back on the trigger; Ida's fingers unable to reach her in time, the bullet landing in her heart and sending the Irish Mob Mistress crashing onto the floor in an unmoving heap. Sam enters just as Ida's body falls to the ground; Donna looking up with a teary-eyed expression before he kneels at Ida's side checking for a pulse.

"Ida Logan's dead," Sam announces to the team as Donna looks past him, spying Ed and Wordy and rushing toward her husband. Ed bites back a very painful gasp as Donna enters his embrace on the left side; both of them finally safe.

"It's over. For good."

* * *

**A/N:** okay so the final showdown is over *phew* and deep breath. Yeah sorry couldn't let Ida live this time…no one's sad about that right? Lol I know this chappy was a bit longer than others but there were key rescue/fight scenes/confessions I needed to get in here. (and of course all the good guys live!) Did you like the rescue? The takedown? What about Ida's being responsible for the miscarriage? Did you see that one coming? Hopefully you liked this chappy and please do review before you go, trust me I will need your encouraging thoughts to get through the last few chaps and give you guys the happy ending you have waited for and the birth of baby Lane. :)


	13. Taking back the Future

**Title: The Devil Wears Vengeance  
****Chapter 13 – Taking back the Future**

* * *

Both Ed and Donna stare at Ida's unmoving frame for a few moments longer before a painful gasp from Ed is heard as his frame starts to sag; forcing them all back to reality.

"He needs a hospital," Wordy utters in haste as he tries to hold Ed upright, Sam rushing in to help. Just as they clear the door, the uni's rush in to deal with Ida's dead corpse and the rest of the aftermath.

"Spike, how's Riley?" Donna asks in concern as they near the entrance to the underground lair; her eyes resting mournfully on the dark purple spots on Ed's bare chest before she turns back to Spike.

"He's going to be okay. He was shot in the leg."

"My team is tired of being shot in the leg," Donna remarks dryly as Richard snorts; her other team three member having been shot twice in the leg during Logan altercations.

"You okay?" Tom asks as he nears them.

"Is there an elevator for Ed?"

"No, sorry," Tom frowns. "You okay?" He asks, briefly glancing at her belly.

"I'll be okay in a few hours. We need to get Ed upstairs."

The trip up the damp narrow stairs is slow and arduous, Ed's broken ribs forcing them all to go even slower and the throbbing inside his weary frame to increase. But a few broken ribs and some cuts and bruises to tend to were the smallest price to pay in the Logan aftermath. They were all still alive – that's all that mattered to any of them. Ida Logan's reign of terror met a fitting and final end.

"My wife's pregnant," Ed utters weakly as his shivering body gratefully accepts the warm transport blankets; his brain still reminding him to breathe slow and shallow because of the risk of internal damage.

"I'm okay," Donna insists as she slides onto the bench into the ambulance; Riley already in on his way to the hospital in the other ambulance, with Spike at his side. Donna takes Ed's strong but cold hand and just holds it firmly; leaning her head back against the wall of the moving ambulance and allowing her eyes to water. "God I thought I lost you this time…for good."

"Almost did," Ed remarks softly as she opens her watery blue eyes and looks at him in soft torment, the silent medic tending to the cut on his forehead and cheek.

"When I got to the cave in site…all I saw was blood and…and a few personal items…damn she played us well. Everything was a dead end. Literally."

"What was the final clue? The tape?"

"What murder were you supposed to be confessing to?"

"Callum Logan," Ed frowns. "What clue?"

"The picture Spike had seen back in Carl Hernandez apartment. Mickey's tattoo. Pompous ass always liked to show that thing off and it led to his downfall."

"Luckily…ahh…"

"Sir you need to just lie still. There is still a chance the edge of the ribs could poke through the skin and we can't perform emergency surgery here."

"Noted," Ed grumbles as he instantly subsides. "Baby?"

"This baby…this baby is fine…Ed…she…Ida…was…" Donna stops and then quickly swallows. "Evil…she was pure evil. She said she rejoiced that night."

"I'm sorry you had to hear that," Ed laments in misery.

"Me too," she nods, her hand squeezing his tighter.

"I'm just glad she didn't get to do what she said she wanted to do," Ed says in a serious tone, instantly bringing Donna's gaze back to him. "That's why the video…"

"What? Ed…"

"Couldn't let her…I couldn't…I'm sorry," he whispers as his own watery sapphires close briefly. "I didn't want you to come."

"Never be sorry…I love you so much," she whispers in return as she leans in and kisses him on the forehead. "You are my life…if I didn't have you…but its over and we won. We won."

"We won," he repeats as they pull into the hospital.

Within moments Ed is whisked out of the warm body of the ambulance and taken to the ER surgical area for an x-ray to see the extent of internal damage from the broken ribs and then either actual surgery or just some careful wrapping and pain medicine administration. Wanting to be cautious, and under advisement from her own family doctor, Donna heads for an ultrasound to make sure that the baby and everything inside is still intact and how it should be.

"Everything okay?" Jules is the first to ask as Donna emerges from the ER area to the waiting team members.

"With the baby yes," she gives her a warm hug and then Rachel and Wordy.

"And what else?" Greg asks in concern.

"Just…things Ida said. She…she said she was responsible for the um…the miscarriage," Donna finally confesses to them all the horrible truth Ida told them.

"What?" Tom is the first to ask in disgust.

"How?"

"She switched the prenatal pills."

"She said all that?"

"I'm sure if Spike looked he could…"

"Already did," Spike pipes up. "I hacked into Miles database on the way over and the pills were a mixture of Sertraline, Paroxetine and Fluoxtine with small doses of Benzodiazapine. They are ingredients in common antidepressant medication but if taken regularly in even moderate doses can cause…"

"Premature births," Greg shakes his head as Wordy curses.

"I honestly can't believe anyone can be that evil."

"I can," Donna nods. "She lost her child and…when her whole life was destroyed…she blamed us."

"It was an eye for an eye," Wordy concludes. "Am not sorry she's dead. Her and the whole lot of them."

"You won't get any arguments here," Tom growls as he looks at his boss with a heavy frown. "Did she tell Ed all that too?"

"She did. And worse I think…he hasn't told me everything."

"He might not. You know how much Ed likes to open up," Greg lightly quips, finally drawing a small smile to her face. "We'll take care of the rest of the stuff here…just go be with Ed."

"And SIU?" Donna looks from Greg to Spike.

"Ed needs you now, they can wait a bit longer," Greg assures them.

"Greg, about the security stuff…"

"Yeah boss the camera's stopped recording shortly after we got there," Spike pipes up, making Donna look at him in surprise.

"A misfire Spike?" Greg asks with a knowing tone.

"Thought Miles was still alive," Spike shrugs with a coy expression.

"Then there will be less to talk about," Greg replies firmly. "Go tell Ed we'll see him tomorrow."

"Thank you," Donna offers warmly, earning a friendly smile from both Greg and Spike in return. The teams start to disperse, Wordy remaining until Ed was brought out of surgery, still unconscious and taken to a small private room for the night.

"I'll see him tomorrow also."

"Thank you for everything," Donna hugs Wordy back before he whispers goodnight to his sleeping best friend and takes his leave. She turns back to her sleeping husband, frowning at his pale expression as she nears; her lips uttering a small grumble as she notices some dried blood and dirt residue around his mouth and nose; the medics only doing a crude job of cleaning the cuts and leaving the rest for Ed to tend to himself.

"Have to clean…away…the blood," she mutters to herself as she starts to gently clean his face with a warm damp cloth. "Have to wash away the blood…get it all…all…" she pauses as her eyes water and mist her vision. She gazes upon the peaceful expression on his handsome face and suddenly with the blink of an eye she's back at the site of the explosion just as the room around Ed explodes and he's taken into Ida's evil grasp.

_'I killed your child…celebrated that night…will kill your husband…and then you.'_

"Monster…" Donna whispers as she feels her fist tighten and her touch on Ed's tender skin harden slightly. She curses herself for perhaps hurting him and pulls back, her stomach starting to rebel as she pictures herself in the bathroom so many months ago, clutching her stomach…her child prematurely aborting and Ida standing over her and laughing; relishing in her misery. A few tears start to escape, falling silently through the air and gently splashing on her husband's cool skin.

"Sorry…" she mumbles as her fingers try to brush them away; her mind now flooding with a fresh onslaught of painful memories; his eyes starting to flutter.

"Oh god…" she grumbles as she rushes toward the bathroom and throws up her small bits of a late lunch into the empty toilet. "She…she killed…" Donna's lungs gently heave as she remains bent over the toilet; her hand on her belly. "She murdered my child…"

"Our…child," Ed's weak voice is heard as he comes up behind her and touches her back. Without wasting another second, Donna twists around and willingly offers herself into the comforting grasp of her husband. "I'm so sorry."

"Ed…why are you...out of bed?"

"You need me," he tells her in truth; the surgery only being minor in nature. And despite the fact that movement was slow and painful for him; the moment he heard his wife throw up, he had to get up to comfort her.

"Ed…she killed…our child…"

"I know," Ed huffs as he blinks his own watery sapphires. "I know. But she's gone now. Gone for good…we both know that."

"She was happy…said she celebrated…deliberately sought out others to help…kill…an innocent…oh god she killed our child."

"I'm sorry you had to hear that," Ed sighs wearily as he lovingly strokes her back. "I'm sorry," he whispers as he kisses her on the forehead as she pulls back and looks up with a teary eyed expression. "It's over now."

"It is."

"And this one's safe," he reminds her in truth.

"It is," she weakly acknowledges. "And she's gone…"

"For good. I love you so much."

"I love you too," she utters as her arms gently wrap around him again; both of them holding each other close in the small, cramped bathroom. "You okay here?" She lighlty asks as her hand gently rests on the thick bandaging holding his ribs in place.

"Minor cut to the stomach. But wrestling is on hold for a few weeks," Ed lightly grimaces as they turn and head back into the dimly lit hospital room. Ed feels Donna shaking slightly in his grasp and stops and looks at her in concern.

"I know…I am trying to get my nerves under control but…I mean she planned…Ed how could…someone be filled with that much hatred…everything…she took delight in so much pain and suffering and…"

"She's gone."

"Just breathe," she utters as she rests her head on his chest, her brain taking comfort in the slow steady sound of his heart beating next to her ear. "You need sleep."

"I need a shower."

"Mmmm how about a sponge bath Constable Lane?" She wipes away a stray tear and playfully wags her brows at him.

"Sounds good Nurse Lane," he replies with a soft smile as his hand caresses her face, her eyes closing for a few seconds of intimate delight. "Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," she opens her eyes and nods.

"I guess I can't convince you to just go home and…"

"I am only going home if you are coming with me," she tells him firmly. "I've slept in a hospital bed before. One more night will be okay."

"Donna…"

"Ed, don't make me go home to an empty bed without you…I can't do it. Besides, hasn't anyone told you not to argue with a pregnant woman?"

"Wordy," Ed deadpans.

"Then maybe our next anniversary present should be a hearing aid," she lightly teases as Ed climbs into bed, biting back a painful gasp as he puts a bit of unnecessary pressure on his chest and earns himself a small frustrated frown from his wife. "Restraints too."

"I might like that."

"You would. So would I," she smiles as she leans in closer. "I love you…" she tells him before she kisses him firmly on the mouth and then pulls back with a small frown. "You do need a shower."

Ed's lips part into an easy smile as one last kiss and goodnight is exchanged before Donna arranges herself on the small sleeping bed beside him; her open eyes fixing on him in the darkness until they were too tired to remain awake and were forced to close. The night of course promised both of them nightmares and a few small panic attacks for which it delivered full force; Wordy arriving the next morning to find them both finally asleep. Not wanting to disturb them he leaves the fresh basket of goodies from Shelly along with a card and then takes his leave; knowing that there weren't two people in the country right now that needed sleep more than them.

XXXXXXXX

After a fitful nights sleep, Ed's eyes slowly awaken, his head twisting over to look at his still sleeping wife; his lips automatically offering her peaceful expression a tender smile. Now that the danger is completely over, his brain has time to think back on all the terrifying moments he had been forced to endure on one woman's vengeful quest. _The blast…the kidnapping…the torment…_Ida planned all that. Thinking back it was Mickey O'Brien's voice he had heard but failed to put a face to it since he hadn't heard Mickey had escaped. _Wouldn't have thought it him…_and then of course Ida and her big reveal. Made sense that there was no calls made, no mention of getting in touch with either Donna or Greg for some kind of exchange. _She meant to kill you no matter what, _his brain correctly states. _I was responsible for your child's premature death and will relish in your wife's horrified expression when I tell her. _In that anguished moment he remembers begging her to spare Donna that news…offering anything he could to take his beloved wife off their vile enemies radar.

He knew Donna would never give up…just like he wouldn't have no matter if he was injured or not. However, she was carrying their second child and he was desperate to have this one come into the world safe and sound. He squeezes his eyes shut as a few tears escape the corners and slowly slide down his flushed face.

"I think we had the same nightmare," Donna's voice whispers as her fingers brush away a stray tear; Ed's eyes slowly opening but looking upward.

"I begged her not to tell you…offered her anything," he confesses in misery as her hand quickly grabs his and squeezes it; his warm fingers squeezing hers back. "Anything, even my life."

"She would have told me anyways…she wanted to see the look on my face…she wanted that pain."

"I know. But I didn't want that for you. Not after what…I didn't want you to relieve that night."

"I saw our son an….I can't," she stops as her voice breaks and he looks over in haste, his hand resting on her flushed cheek. "She's gone now and we will be a family in a few months. We won."

"We won," he firmly acknowledges, both of them needing to say it out loud a few more times to actually believe it was true. The doctor arrives shortly, checking Ed's bandages and the wound on his leg.

"Bandages in tact and no signs of infection Mr. Lane. I hope you are now going to take some time off?" The doctor smirks.

"I am. So can I go home now?"

"Let me get a few papers in order but yes you can."

"As much as I love the gown…I think you should wear these home," Donna hands Ed a bag of fresh clothing that Wordy had brought over for them. "I'll unpack breakfast."

"Okay."

Ed heads into the bathroom as Donna unpacks the homemade breakfast from Shelly, her eyes lifting and looking outside at the sun that was now starting to crest the early morning clouds. They had lived with the ugly pangs of natural guilt for so long; blaming so many causes for the tragic events of their early family planning; except the one person responsible. Ida however ended those thoughts. There would never be enough amount of reasoning to get to the root of Ida's evil inner being; something she's not sure she even wants to tackle. But in the end, Ida and her two closest evil cohorts were dead; she would be labeled a vindictive murderer and her legacy would end with the sound of a single gunshot. _It's over now…_her mind reminds her. Now its time to move past the ugly shadow and focus on the upcoming light ahead – the birth of their baby, the expanding of their family and a new adventure for them all.

Donna hears some soft shuffling and turns to see Ed watching her with a small smile. "Poppy seed…our favorite," she holds up the small tin of homemade muffins as Ed nears. His strong hands lovingly rest on her still tense shoulders and start to tenderly kneed, her eyes closing as her body starts to relax in her grasp.

"I could get used to this," she warmly praises as she plants a soft kiss on his right hand, resting her cheek on it for a few seconds before he regrettably pulls away and slowly eases himself down onto the small chair beside her. "I keep wanting to ask why… but I know no matter what the answer is, it would never be good enough."

"Never," Ed softly acknowledges as he looks at her with a frown.

"What did she do to you," Donna huffs as her hand rests on his rough and bruised cheek and then gently lifts to the bandage above his right eye. "And your leg?"

"Fine. Just want to go home."

"I have a date this morning," Donna mentions as she reads the text message on her phone.

"A date? Pardon?" Ed lightly coughs as she smiles. "With who?"

"SIU. Yup hot and…heavy," she sighs with a small shake of her head.

"It was a clean fight and…"

"I know," she nods as she puts her phone away. "I'm just glad it ended the way it did."

"Me too."

The talk about work is put on hold as they finish their modest but nourishing breakfast. After visiting Riley, Spike stops by along with Greg and Wordy; the five of them heading down to the barn for the SIU hearing.

"Told you it would go okay," Tom greets her with a friendly smile after Donna emerges with a small frown.

"You're working today?"

"Team effort…half of team one and half of team three. Blame Greg," Tom smirks. "When will I see you back?"

"Ed's off for two weeks so I'm off for two weeks," Donna informs him with an audible sigh of relief. "Just make sure you all behave while I'm gone."

"I'll help him do that," Sam grins as he walks up to Tom and plants a friendly slap on the back.

"That's what I'm afraid of."

After a few more hugs, Ed and Donna finally take their leave, heading down into a cab and then for home. Riley and Wordy would both be off for a week as well until they were both fully recovered from their injuries; the rest of the teams picking up the slack.

"We have no food in the fridge," Donna suddenly states somewhat absently as they near their apartment. But as they get out and Donna looks kitty corner to their building her hand in Ed's grasp instantly seizes. "Right there…Ed you were…"

"Do you want to move?" He asks her seriously, as she turns and looks at him with a small frown. But before he can answer, both her hands rest on his face; her lips crushing his in a brief showdown of heated passion.

"No. We won," she whispers as she pulls back with a smile. "I love this place and I love you. I want to stay here."

Ed can only smile at his wife's conviction; in truth he agreed with her, this was there home and both of them loved the area. Moving would have meant that Ida beat them. But this home so far has no sad memories; moving while it would have some advantage in the end would be pointless.

"Come on," Ed states in a whisper as his hand captures hers once more and they head inside, up to their apartment and wanting to just take it easy the rest of the day. As they enter their apartment they are immediately struck with instant happy smiles; flowers, balloons, a few baskets of goodies and some staples in the fridge.

_'Welcome home to the Lane's.' _Read the banner that must have been created and set up the night before.

"We really did win," Donna mentions with a teary smile as they close the door and head for the kitchen table. "Now this…" she pauses on the basket with the chocolate and cheese, "is what we open first," she announces as Ed just shakes his head and smiles.

"Wordy…damn you're the best," Ed praises as he holds up the small bottle of single malt scotch. He pops open the corked top and takes a whiff of the tempting aroma before letting Donna do the same.

"You better save some of that for me."

"Six months?"

"I can't drink right after the baby's born."

"A year?" Ed makes a mock horrified expression to which his wife softly giggles. "Trust me the day you can drink again I'll take us out celebrating."

"Not before?"

"I think we'll be busy," he replies lovingly as his hand gently caresses her belly and he kisses her lips.

"Okay, go have a shower and I'll get something ready for a light lunch."

"Deal."

Donna watches Ed slowly pull away and remains in place as she hears him softly rummaging around their bedroom for something clean to wear and then hears the bathroom door close. But it's not until she hears him gently humming that her lips crease into a warm smile and her anxiety starts to dissipate. The past few weeks had taken their toll on them in every way imaginable but now that was over; now it was time to just focus on them, on healing and on rebuilding for the future.

"What do you say little one?" Donna speaks in a soft tone as her hand lovingly rubs her belly; her lips widening even further as she's greeted with a small 'kick'. "Shall we get something for lunch?"

Donna turns on some easy listening music as she goes about redistributing the flowers into vases; the food into the fridge and the other items into their respective homes. For a moment she glances out the window and catches her breath as she see's Ida watching from across the street in the other apartment. But instead of closing the blinds she glares right back and the image fades, not resurfacing for the rest of the day. _You'll never beat me!_

"So what's for lunch?" Ed inquires as he comes up behind her and plants a small kiss on her neck.

"Mmm Ed Lane," she smiles as she takes in his clean scent and turns to him with a smile. "How long will those take to heal?"

"Too long," he lightly grumbles as he kisses her once more. "Well little one…looks like you'll be getting some extra attention this week," Ed lovingly talks to their child as his hand rests on her belly once more. They linger in each others grasp for a few minutes longer before its time to pull away and get something into their stomachs. The rest of the day, in fact the rest of the week is spent pretty much the same way, resting together, sleeping as much as possible, talking about and recovering from Ida's aftermath and planning for the future with their new family arriving soon.

Two weeks later both of them return to work, both teams back up to full strength once again and welcoming them back with open arms. For the first week back, Ed gives his ribs a bit more of a break by putting Sam and Wordy front line; Donna also amending some of her more vigorous duties after the tension filled weeks of enduring Ida's reign of terror.

XXXXXXXX

"Donna where does the dish g…" Ed calls out from the kitchen later one Friday night after he finishes the dishes; one last platter to put away. He puts down the oddly shaped dish and goes in search of his wife, hearing soft music coming from the bedroom and nearing the door with a curios expression. "I thought that…wow…"

"Hello handsome," she softly beckons him, lightly resting on the bed wearing a very short black satin slip. "You wanted to know where a dish goes?"

"I did?" Ed deadpans, making her smile as he approaches.

"I've missed you."

"Me too," Ed mumbles as he hastily pulls off his t-shirt, making her giggle and then hungrily feast on his bare chest. "But what about…"

"Baby go to sleep so mommy and daddy can have some muchly needed sex," Donna talks softly to their baby; Ed rolling his eyes and then smiling. "We are allowed to have sex you know…married couples still do that."

"Oh really?" He hungrily nips at her mouth and neck. "Even expecting ones?" He frowns as he realizes that a few positions just would not work. "Okay so how…"

"My big belly's in the way," she giggles.

"Shower?"

"You need to read more," Donna teases as she pulls out their pregnancy book and shows him the marked chapter. "See sex and pregnancy."

"If our babies first word is sex at least I can blame you," Ed teases as he kisses her once more before looking at the book and then up at her with a small shrug. "You wanna try Option C?"

"You know how long I have waited to hear you say that?" She grins in return as his hands rest on her hips.

"Wait no more," Ed replies in a low tone as he moves in and hungrily devours her mouth; his eyes darting back and forth from her face to the book; both of them laughing and then trying to figure out how to do the new intimate maneuver recommended for pregnant couples since they could not apply that much direct pressure on her belly.

"That was amazing," she whispers warmly as they lay cuddled together, naked under the sheets.

"I need to read more," Ed quips as he reaches for the book that had just taught them something new. Donna's head comes to rest on his bare chest, her fingers teasing the soft black hairs and her mind delighting in him reading to her until she finally falls asleep in his loving grasp.

"I love you," Ed whispers as he puts the book aside and turns off the light.

"I love you too."

XXXXXXXX

"Where's Donna?"

"She's coming in now. Ed…" Tom starts as Ed pushes past the team three team leader on the way to see his wife.

"Don't start," she groans as she holds up her hand and walks past him into the locker room; Ed in tow with a frustrated expression. "I thought that…"

"You are eight months…"

"Seven," Donna argues back as she turns around to face him. "Eight…" she resigns as she notices the defeated look on his handsome face. "Tom had my back."

"You are not even supposed to be…"

"It was a last minute request that…"

"You could have fallen and…" Ed's voice catches in his throat as he nears her; his anxiety starting to lessen as he too notices her expression soften into remorse.

"I told myself no chances but…"

"How did you even get the vest to fit?" Ed smirks as she takes off the piece of Kevlar and hands it to him. "Size…you borrowed…you borrowed this from…"

"Just don't tell him. It's his spare," she shakes her head. "What am I going to do for two months? Ed today…okay so today…" she pulls away with a pace and then stops and turns back with her hands folded above her belly. "I have been so careful the past few months and now…I'm just restless. Half days…missed days…I mean thank god I don't have morning sickness and maybe I'm feeling good and thinking…"

"You can take the risk?" Ed finishes as he walks up to her and tenderly rubs her arms, looking down at her in concern. "We are so close…what if you fell…took a hit…got shot?" His voice breaks as her expression drops. She rests her head on his chest as his arms protectively fold around her. "Come on…let's go."

"You mad?"

"I'll punish you later," he teases as she looks up with a small smile.

"I have some paperwork I can finish tomorrow."

XXXXXXXX

"Wordy? How is he…how's Ed?" Donna asks anxiously as she grabs the headset from off Winnie's desk.

_"He's…fine."_

"Don't lie to a woman who's like a week away from giving birth. I saw the blast on the damn TV!" Donna snaps as she looks at Winnie with a frown. "Sorry."

_"Donna?" Ed's tired voice is heard on the other end. "We're all okay here. All okay. Spike got the main device. It was nothing...we're okay."_

"Thank you," she replies lightly as she hands the headset back to Winnie and then shakes her head. "Damn emotions."

"I was worried also," Winnie replies in truth.

Donna pulls away and tries to keep herself occupied with the last file; the past few months having literally driven her crazy as her work duties in the field were at first amended and then reduced to her being at the desk in the barn; her due date fast approaching.

"Sorry I'm late. Blame SIU," Ed greets his wife later that night as he enters their aromatic apartment. "Tough day."

"I know. I saw," she replies with a small smile. "I'm still blaming the baby for all these ups and downs," she sighs as she gives him a kiss. "Just don't do that again," she playfully warns. "Or else."

"And the or else?" Ed wags his brows as he follows her into the kitchen to get supper started.

XXXXXXXX

"I hate being restless."

"But do you like this?"

"I love this…don't stop," Donna utters in truth as she rests on the couch, her freshly manicured feet in her husband's grasp as he starts to massage them; a few more weeks having past, bringing them two days past her due date.

"So I take it you and Shelly enjoyed your day at the spa?"

"Long overdue…oh that…" she giggles as she adds a bit extra enthusiasm.

"Okay that's not fair…you know it's been…"

"Oh only a few weeks."

"How was your first official week off?"

"So far…nothing's broken and the gun is still locked away," she deadpans as her hands tenderly rub her belly. "Baby's active tonight," she huffs as fixes herself a bit more. "Why won't it just come out already?"

"So Sam's been asking stuff about marriage and families and such."

"Really? What did you tell him?"

"Run for the hills…and do it as fast as you can."

"Ed!" Donna slightly gasps.

"I was just kidding. Of course I…"

"No Ed…my water just broke," she gasps as they both scramble to sit upright and start to put their plan to get to the hospital in motion. As Donna slowly walks for the door, calling their family Doctor, Dr. Paula Chan; Ed gets her coat and the heads for the bedroom, grasping the already packed small suitcase and then heading back toward her.

"Okay she told me what to do and…we go. Now."

"Right."

"Just breathe," Donna tells herself over and over as she clutches Ed's hand on the drive to the hospital. "Suddenly I'm scared," she admits in a soft tone as the near the ER.

"You're going to do amazing," Ed tries to assure her; not even sure himself, his only memory being one of torment from the last time.

"Aren't you scared?"

"Yes. Did you talk to Shelly?"

"She gave me some great pointers. But she said it could be soon or take several hours or maybe even a few days."

"Days?" Ed asks in surprise as he stops the car right beside the ER, waits for Donna to be helped into the waiting wheelchair and then goes to park; calling Wordy along the way with an update. Once he gets into the hospital, he's directed to a temporary waiting room where Donna would wait until the hard labour would start and then be transferred to a birthing suite.

"I think our baby wants to come…very soon," Donna lightly gasps as her hand flies to her stomach, Ed's agitation soaring.

"Donna?"

"These pangs…are normal," she tries to assure him. But for her own piece of mind, she takes his hand and holds onto it for added comfort and support. "Dr. Chan is downstairs. Here…feel…" Donna lifts up the gown and gently rests Ed's warm hand on her agitated belly. The active baby offers a strong kick and Ed's lips automatically twist. But as her face starts to crunch his panic soars.

"What?"

"Nat…ural," she huffs as her core starts to warm and her brown to dampen. "I'm okay…I'm okay."

"I love you Donna," Ed tells her as her grasp on his hand tightens once more and his heart starts to pick up the pace, his brow starting to get damp. The next few hours seemed to pass much the same way as the contractions get stronger and stronger. Wordy and Shelly arrived; Wordy getting coffee for Ed who in turns helps Donna by keeping her brow as dry as possible and offering her whatever words of encouragement he could muster. Most of the time asking if he's helping at all and trying to tell himself that she's really okay.

"I want you here…Ed…"

"What?"

"Call Dr. Chan…our baby…is coming…now."

Donna is quickly transferred to the actual birthing suite, Dr. Chan and her two nurses all set up and ready, Wordy and Shelly waiting outside.

"Okay Donna here we go..." Dr. Chan states firmly. "One more push!"

"Ed!" Donna gasped, her knuckles white, sweat dripping down her brow and her body buckling with the heavy contraction.

"Good girl," Dr. Chan smiles as she looks at Ed and nods. "You are doing just great."

"Oh god..." Donna wheezes as another contraction comes on strong. "Ed!" She shouts again as she feels her baby about to breach.

"I'm right here Donna...you are doing great," Ed tries to coach, their hands still grasped.

"Donna push!"

"I...aahhhhh!"

"Both of you are doing great. Here we go and PUSH!" Dr. Chan instructs once more.

"Tired…"

"I know but keep going. Push now!"

"AHHH!"

"Once more and...we have breach...Donna I want you to push with everything you have!" Dr. Chan directs. "Now push!"

"Ed!"

"I love you Donna," Ed huffs as he breathes in time with his wife, his brow as wet and his heart racing just as fast as hers. She grips his fist again as her body is expelling their baby; but this time it would be a whole healthy baby.

"Oh god Ed...our baby..."

"Keep going Donna," Dr. Chan stats loudly as she prepares to pull the baby free. "Almost there, you are doing fine...one more push."

"Oh Ed...oh g...ahhhh..." Donna pants as she pushes once more, allowing a small scream to escape her lips, ripping Ed's heart in two painful pieces.

"Donna!"

"She's okay. Once more! Baby is almost out."

"AHHHHH!" Donna utters one final gasp as her body literally collapses onto the damp bed beneath her.

"Baby's out!" Dr. Chan exclaims as the newest edition to the Lane family is pulled free; a healthy baby's cries are finally heard and both Ed and Donna look at each other as small sobs of delight and ecstasy are exchanged; Ed bending down and kissing his wife on her damp forehead.

"Ed you want to cut the cord? It's usually the father's role," Dr. Chan asks softly as she hands a pair of surgical scissors to Ed. Ed looks at Donna, who through happy tears and sniffles, nods yes and Ed's gently shaking hand finally cuts their child free, allowing Dr. Chan to take the baby to get cleaned up to give to its parents.

"Ed..." Donna gently cries. "We did it."

"I love you so much." Ed blinks his own happy tears away and plants another warm kiss on Donna's flushed lips, brushing some wet strands off her forehead as Dr. Chan comes and stands before them with a cleaned, wrapped and crying baby in her arms.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Lane you are the proud parents of a beautiful baby... ..."

* * *

**A/N:** duh duh duhhhhhhhhhh oh um sorry lol…I wasn't sure whether to leave it a surprise or not so I went with that b/c the next chappy launches into full on happy sappy Lane family mode hehe hope you liked this aftermath and lead up to the birth. A couple of happy chaps left before we close off this adventure so please do leave a review before you go and thanks so much!


	14. Welcome to the Lane Family

**Title: The Devil Wears Vengeance  
****Chapter 14 – Welcome to the Lane Family**

* * *

"A girl…a healthy baby girl," Dr. Chan brings back the newest member of the Lane family.

"It's a girl. Our daughter Ed, she's so amazing," Donna whispers between soft sobs as she takes their new baby girl, who's crying had slightly subsided as soon as Dr. Chan placed her on Donna's chest, Ed leaning in and planting warm kisses on his daughters flushed cheek. She had on a small pink hat to keep her head warm and since she was now cleaned is wrapped in a warm pink blanket.

"She's so beautiful Donna, just like you," Ed kisses his wife next. "You are the most amazing woman in the world."

After holding their daughter for a few moments more, Donna hands Ed their daughter who lovingly cradles her in his grasp as he steps back and allows Dr. Chan to help the other female nurse clean up Donna and make sure she was okay to be transferred to a private room.

"Our daughter Ed."

"Our daughter Donna."

"Does she have a name?" Dr. Chan asks in wonder.

"Cassandra Maria Lane," Ed whispers as he looks up at Donna with a warm smile.

"That's it," Donna agrees with a tired expression as her hand rests on her now heated belly; an odd feeling starting to consume her. The searing pain had subsided as soon as Cassandra was plucked free as she was told it would, the birthing evidence quickly being cleaned off her so she could be transferred to a private room for the night but when she got no movement in her belly she looked up at her daughter, carefully being held in her father's arms and she sighed contentedly.

"Okay Donna I need to move you to this clean transfer bed."

"I'll help," Ed offers quickly as he carefully hands his daughter to the nurse and steps in to help Donna move to a fresh bed.

"Blood loss was minimal and you didn't tear that much. You should be healed in a few weeks."

"Tear?"

"Why do you think I was screaming Ed?" Donna gently teases; Ed's face remaining firm.

"But…"

"Ed, I'll be okay. I wasn't as bad as some."

"Donna I want you to feed Cassandra within the next two hours if possible," Dr. Chan instructs and Donna nods as Ed quickly texts Wordy the good news. "And later if you're feeling up to it, you might want to walk with her, if you are not too sore. It will also help to relax you and help you both sleep. If not today then tomorrow."

"Thank you," Donna tells Dr. Chan with a friendly smile. "Thank you for helping bring our baby girl into the world."

"You both did an amazing job," Dr. Chan assures them. "Now let me take care of a few things."

"Wordy knows?" Donna inquires as Ed takes Cassandra and carries her back to Donna; his watery eyes fixed on the beautiful face of his precious little daughter.

"He said him and Shelly would meet us in the private room for a few moments."

"Ed, she's just so…perfect."

"Hello little one," Ed soothes as his daughter tries to focus her watery blue eyes on her father's comforting and familiar voice. "Hello Cassandra, its daddy."

"She can't focus just yet but she knows the sound of your voice Ed," Donna warmly confirms as Cassandra tries to look back at her mother. "I love her so much," Donna gently huffs as she tries to rearrange herself in the small transfer bed.

"You did an amazing job today Donna. But it…it really hurt to see you in so much pain," Ed tells her in truth with a somewhat pained expression. "But your strength was truly something. And you kept our daughter safe and…" his voice finally breaks as Cassandra slightly yawns, making both adults swell with love.

"Wasn't going to let her win Ed…wasn't going to let her take this one," Donna's voice cracks as Ed leans in and hugs her close; Donna's eyes watering and her voice offering a small sob as she holds onto Ed a few moments longer before her strength gives way and she slumps back onto the bed.

Dr. Chan finally comes back and Ed carries Cassandra as Donna is wheeled to her private room; a sleeping bed for Ed was waiting right beside hers. Wordy and Shelly are the first to greet the newest member of the Lane family; both of them offering words of praise, love and of course happy and heartfelt congratulations.

"We'll be back in the morning with a few things," Shelly whispers as she hugs Donna once more and then kisses Cassandra's soft pink cheek. "Brings back so many happy memories."

"Thank you for everything," Donna tells her warmly. "You helped me so much."

"It's what friends do," Shelly's hand squeezes Donna's before she and Wordy finally take their leave; the rest of the team, by way of Wordy telling them said they'd stop by to see them either at the hospital or at home. Once alone, Ed closes the door to the private room and watches as Donna moves Cassandra into position and starts to tenderly feed their daughter.

"She has your appetite," Donna smiles as Cassandra's soft lips suck her milk filled breast. With her free hand she tenderly strokes their daughter's golden hair, looking up at Ed with a warm smile as he nears the bed. Ed fixes her pillow and gently pulls her hair back into a ponytail as requested.

"I think she has your appetite," Ed teases as his fingers stroke Donna's cheek, not wanting to disturb their child while eating. "I think we might have more reading to do."

"What?"

"Suddenly I don't feel that ready or…this is just so…" his voice trails off as his fingers play with the soft edges of the little pink hat.

"So real," Donna replies with a smile. "We are going to be just fine," she assures him as she looks him with a tender gaze. Ed kisses her cheek and then watches as Donna shifts Cassandra from one breast to the next.

"Really?"

"I'm scared to but we can both learn together right?"

"Right."

"Good thing she wasn't born with teeth."

"Some are born with teeth?"

"Can you imagine how that would feel?"

"I know what your teeth feel like," Ed smirks prompting Donna to just shake her head. "But I like it."

"Flirt," she smiles as they both look down at their tiny daughter who is busy making soft sucking noises as she hungrily eats the beneficial milk that her mother offers. "When I look at her…" Donna's voice breaks once more. "I can't help but think of our s…"

"No…Donna don't," Ed groans as his hand grasps her free hand and squeezes it. "Don't do this to yourself. This child is…we both promised, no sad thoughts today. She's gone…she lost. She…"

"Destroyed a life."

"She destroyed many but that's over now…she can never hurt us or anyone again and you know that better than even me," Ed states firmly as Cassandra's soft pink finally pull back and slightly sputter. "Please."

"Okay."

"So how does this work?"

"Well right now…I feed and you…"

"Burp and change?"

"I know I need to walk but…" Donna tries to sit up; but offers a heavy wince and quickly subsides; Ed's expression changing from love to concern.

"Just rest and tell me what you need," Ed lightly begs as he takes Cassandra in his grasp, holds the tiny little being against his strong chest as he starts to lightly tap on her back until the burp is heard.

"Definitely has _your_ appetite," Donna teases as she looks up at Ed with a weary smile, trying to hold back a small yawn as Ed affixes the small hat on Cassandra's head.

"You need to rest now. After all that…" Ed stops, his arms now cradling Cassandra as she starts to go to sleep in the comforting rocking of her father's loving embrace. "What?"

"Am almost afraid to fall asleep," Donna confesses with a teary sigh. "Ed what if…what I wake up an…" she starts only to have Ed carefully place their daughter in her arms, Donna's grasp instantly folding around her tiny sleeping frame.

"She's real…I love you so much…no one will ever hurt us again like that. Ever," Ed promises as he gives her warm hand a loving squeeze, leaning in and kissing her on the lips. "We'll both be here when you wake up."

"Promise me," Donna urges with a small frown.

"Promise," Ed whispers as he kisses her flushed forehead. "Just rest now. You did…an amazing job today."

"That was one hot call for the books," Donna quips as she carefully hands Cassandra's sleeping form to Ed's waiting arms, watching as Ed gently places their daughter in the little sleeping tub that would rest between them; Cassandra being closest to her mother so that if she needed feeding in a few hours it would be the least amount of fuss.

"You okay sleeping in that?" Donna gently giggles as Ed tries to arrange himself in the rather small sleeping chair.

"I could always sleep in there with you," he looks up with a tender gaze. "I'll be okay. We'll be home tomorrow. Goodnight."

"I love you Ed."

"I love you too," Ed tells her warmly as he finally flips off the overhead light, allowing both of them to get some muchly needed rest.

But the night isn't as restful as they would have wanted, Donna waking up in a cold sweat a few hours later as her mind had taken her back to that awful night; this time it was Ida standing over her, pulling Cassandra from her grasp and laughing as she walked away with their daughter in her evil grasp and she bled to death.

"Donna?" Ed tries to rub his weary eyes as he wakes from his own fitful slumber at his wife's gasping sob. "Nightmare?"

"Ida…she…." Donna gently heaves as Ed's hand tenderly strokes her back; both of them looking over at Cassandra as she lightly fusses in her tub but thankfully doesn't wake. "I'm sorry to wake you."

"You didn't," Ed admits with his own heavy sigh. "Those memories will subside. You were a few months without the nightmares but tonight…"

"It brought back horrible memories of that horrible night…which in turn led me to think of the real reason it happened," Donna sighs as she leans back in her bed, Ed's hand retreating to his side. "I know it will pass…" she nods as her hand grasps his. "I love our family so much," she tells him with a small sniff. "More than anything. And I'm so afraid now to lose that."

"You won't," Ed brings her hand to his lips and plants a soft kiss on them. "I'll never let that happen," he promises as her face breaks into a warm smile. A few minutes later the lights dim once more and both of them settle back in for at least a few more hours of sleep.

The next morning, Donna awakes first, looking over at Ed's peaceful expression and offering his sleeping frame a loving smile before she looks over at their daughter, staring at her wide blue eyes and feeling her heart instantly explode with love.

"Morning Cassandra. You are the most perfect little angel I have ever seen," she whispers as she plucks their daughter from her tub, offering her something nourishing to eat before she starts to really fuss and wake up Ed. But being used to his wife's movements beside him, Ed's mind senses the whispered voice and his eyes slowly open and focus on his wife feeding their daughter.

"My family," Ed offers in delight as Donna looks over at him with a welcoming gaze. "Sounds pretty great."

"It really does. She is really hungry. Did you get some extra diapers?"

"I uh…" Ed looks around with a heavy frown as he starts to slowly get up.

"It can wait…I was just curious."

Donna pulls Cassandra away a bit too soon and within seconds a sad wail is heard, small pink lips quivering and little hands flailing. Donna tries to quickly fix her daughter back to her feeding source but the tiny baby merely continues to cry; making both brand new parents look at each other in wonder.

"Maybe we do have some reading to do," Donna lightly groans as Ed quickly sits up and takes Cassandra and starts to gently rock her; his warm voice soothing her soft cries as she rests on his shoulder moments before a telltale burp is heard.

"Homework," Ed frowns as Cassandra's little body continues to lightly shake in his strong grasp. "Shh there little one…" Ed tries as Donna reaffixes her messy ponytail and leans back in the bed, looking at Ed as he now slowly paces before the bed with their daughter in his comforting grasp.

"I doubt I'll ever tire of seeing this," she utters loving praise as Cassandra finally subsides in her father's grasp. "Just wait until we hear her first words."

"See her first step?"

"First day of school?"

"First d…she's never dating," Ed states firmly, making Donna giggle and shake her head. "I know other fathers have also said similar things but I am licensed by law to carry…well what I do."

"Well bring those big guns over here handsome," Donna playfully flirts. Ed eases himself down on the bed with Cassandra now between them. He places her on the bed between Donna's legs as both of them look down at the tiny pink bundle as she tries to look up at them.

"I think we will need a supply run before the week's out."

"At least we can save on formula," Donna sighs as her finger gently strokes Cassandra's flushed cheek; she looks up at Ed and each of them trade loving smiles. Ed's fingers start to tease Cassandra's bare feet, her head trying to twist itself upward to follow the familiar sound of her father's loving voice.

"We have the bathing tub right?"

"Think it's packed away with…oh da…" Ed starts into a curse as Donna looks up quickly. "Right…no cursing," he huffs as he pulls his phone, asking Wordy to bring their car and telling him where to find the car seat. "Same place as the tub," he retorts as he stows his phone. He snaps a picture and then sends it to Spike, knowing that Spike would know better than him how to send a mass email to both teams with the picture of their darling daughter.

"Okay I think I need to walk her…" Donna tells Ed as Cassandra starts to fuss a little; her round blue eyes starting to water.

"When I see her cry…" Ed whispers as he lovingly wipes away a tear.

"I know it breaks my heart too. She's okay…she can only express herself like that right now. Here take her and…oh-kay…"

"Diaper duty," Ed looks at Cassandra with a playful frown. "Cassandra you smell."

"Ed that's terrible," Donna groans lightly as she watches Ed carrying their tiny daughter to the provided table, carefully placing her down onto the mat and then gently removing the little hospital provided onesie before pulling the soiled diaper free.

"Okay can we hire someone to do this?" Ed groans as Donna chuckles; getting up off the bed and slowly walking toward them. "You know Sam and Jules said talked about a family. Can I order Sam to diaper duty?" Ed playfully huffs as Donna smiles and nods as she tries to bend to pick something up.

"I need drugs," she moans as she tries to straighten her back, feeling some added tension and pressure in her lower half. She fixes the second gown to cover her back; anxiously waiting for the comfy clothing that Shelly would be bringing for her to go home in.

"So we can go home today?"

"Don't see why not? Everything went well so we just need…our chariot."

"And the chariot has arrived…with a few extras in tow," Wordy announces as he walks up to Ed with his car keys, Shelly going to see Donna with her clothes to change into. The four of them start to talk, Cassandra making the rounds while Donna dresses in the bathroom and then be given back to her mother to feed her and rock her back to sleep. Donna slips behind the curtain for some added privacy just as Tom and his wife Anna and Sam and Jules arrive.

"Be right out."

"We are in no hurry," Jules assures them. Donna reappears a few moments later, handing Cassandra to Jules, who happily accepts; Sam enduring some good natured teasing from the male members in the room. Greg, Marina, Rachel and Gary and drop by; Spike, Winnie and the others over the course of the morning; Wordy and Shelly being the last to leave.

"I think I'll need a nap as well when we get home," Ed tells Donna after everyone had gone home, and he starts to pack up their things so they too could get home and start into their new routine.

"I can't wait to use the new stroller and take her to the park and…what?"

"Today?"

"No, not today," she smirks. "I'm tired too. Besides, she can't really enjoy all that yet," Donna carries Cassandra over to Ed as he very carefully places her sleeping form into the travelling car seat and straps her in. "And you're sure Wordy brought the brace this goes into in the back seat right?"

"He has kids of his own," Ed reminds her he tucks the blanket around Cassandra's little arms. "Okay…all set?"

"All set," Donna nods as she grabs the knapsack and gives the room one last glance to make sure that nothing is forgotten. "Let's go home."

Ed rewards the heartfelt sentiment with a warm smile, Cassandra being carried in his left hand as his right grasps his wife's and they slowly head out of the private room, down the long hallway and into their waiting vehicle.

"Tonight…we order in. I don't want either of us to worry about dishes," Donna announces as they enter their quiet apartment.

"Or have to cook," Ed adds as he closes the door and places the car seat carrier with their sleeping daughter in it onto the table and both of them head in separate directions to put a few things away. Wordy and Shelly had left a few little items on the table; and a few items from the teams were right beside them.

The two of them take advantage of Cassandra's sleep time, pulling out a few things for a late lunch; Ed rearranging a few things in the baby's room as Donna napped and then joining her for a brief nap as well before would be time to get up as the newest cries immediately call both parents to the attention of the littlest Lane.

"Greek or Chinese?"

"Whatever I eat she eats…so nothing to gassy or spicy or…" Donna looks down at Cassandra just as she finishes eating. "You gotta learn to like all foods right?"

"What if she has allergies or…" Ed frowns as he looks up from the book to see Donna watching with an amused expression. "This has some pretty tough pictures in here."

"She might not have inherited my food allergy," Donna reminds him; Ed's mind quickly thinking back to when Ida tried to poison Donna with some carefully hidden blue cheese, resulting in a trip to the ER after her nearly dying. "What else does it say about food and breast feeding?"

"It says…" Ed flips back a few pages as he heads into the living room to join them; the windows open to allow the bits of sunshine through and neither of them giving another moment's pause as to the evil entity that had once stalked them through the very same windows. Each of them take turns holding Cassandra and gently rocking her and reading the next chapter in the parenting book.

When supper arrives, Cassandra is placed in her travelling chair on the table to watch her parents slowly move around the kitchen, getting a few things on the table ready and then sitting down to their takeout meal of Chinese – nothing spicy.

"So what about bathing? Do we have to wait for the um…stump to fall off?" Ed inquires as they stand in Cassandra's room and unchanged her; leaving only her diaper on.

"How about we just sponge bath her but…did the book cover it? Check later…but I want you to hold her…gently of course but your hands are stronger when she's wet."

"Do we use soap?"

"Uh…not this soon," Donna reads the small instructions that Shelly had given them in the small baby bathing tub. "Okay…I say we set this up in the bathtub."

"Good plan."

Donna places the baby sized tub into the bathtub and fills it with some warm water, careful to ensure that it wouldn't in any way damage Cassandra's delicate skin or rub the umbilical stump off prematurely. "Diaper off?"

"Diaper is…Wordy and that diaper genie were a lifesaver," Ed comments as he carries the naked, squirming daughter to the tub and gently lowers her; his strong but loving hands holding her at all times. Both of them exchange worried glances as Cassandra's face starts to scrunch when some water trickles down her little forehead and catches her in the eye.

"Oh no," Donna huffs as she quickly wipes it away; Ed's warm voice trying to soothe his now shaking daughter.

"Disaster averted."

"For now," Donna comments as she gently dabs at Cassandra's tiny frame, gently washing away the remaining hospital smell and then looking at Ed in wonder. "I suppose that's good for today. It's not like she was rolling around in the mud."

"Think she'll actually do that?"

"She's our daughter Ed…she won't be prim and proper," Donna teases as she holds out a big fluffy towel, taking their precious newborn and holding her close as she tenderly dries her warm, pink skin.

"Rolling?" Ed retorts, earning himself a small slap from his wife as he cleans out the washing basin and turns it over to dry out in the bathtub. "When can she shower with me?"

"Does Cassandra want to shower with daddy?" Donna smiles down at their daughter as she plants a myriad of loving kisses on her bare little belly; her little arms flailing in the air, trying to grasp a few loose strands of her mother's hair. After she's dry, Donna puts on a clean diaper and then hands her to Ed to dress her in something to sleep in for the night as she finishes up in the bathroom.

She hears warm laughter coming from Cassandra's room and slowly makes her way there, peering inside and smiling as she watches Ed planting soft kisses on their daughter's forehead and telling her some silly make believe story about a blue hippopotamus. Ed looks up at Donna and smiles warmly as she approaches, her hand resting on his back as he finishes snapping the snaps, leaving Cassandra ready for bed.

"Time for bed."

"She'll only sleep in our room for the first few months and then I want her to get used to sleeping in here," Donna tells Ed as he places her into the small bassinet beside their large queen sized bed.

"I'm glad I took a few months off."

"I am too," she whispers as they both climb into bed; Donna's head resting on Ed's chest as he reads to her another chapter from the parenting book. About ten minutes later, he glances down to see her fast asleep, puts the book aside and then carefully turns off the light; Donna's tired body moving with his. Dr. Chan had told them both that they should wait the six week term before having sex; after Donna's first post-natal checkup. It would be worth the wait and having seen the pain she had endured but the strength that got her through it he knows he can shelve his own sexual urges until she's ready.

As he lies awake and listens to her soft breathing, his mind remembers the torment of being ripped from a normal night's sleep that horrific night over a year ago. For a few seconds his frame stiffens as he remembers hearing her calling out his name and then rushing into the bathroom, finding her bleeding out on the floor and literally feeling his world come to a sudden and terrible stop. But she had slowly battled back to normalcy and now seeing Cassandra come into the world was a miracle he could hardly describe in words.

_'Trust me Ed…you say I love you to her before the baby but afterward…seeing that miracle come out…it takes on a whole other level.'_

And Wordy was right…saying I love you now included their daughter…a precious little life he helped create. _My daughter…_his lips curl upward in the dimly lit room as he finally closes his eyes and allows himself to succumb to the dark realm of sleep.

However, it wasn't to be that restful as in a few hours, Cassandra's soft cries for food are heard, waking both parents up; Donna feeding, Ed burping and ensuring she's dry and then the lights go off and the routine starts once more. The next few days are basically carbon copies of the first; Ed and Donna getting as much done as they could when Cassandra is up; feeding her, changing her, playing with her and sleeping when she sleeps. Various members of the team would drop by over the course of the week with new gifts, toys, food and just to spend time with the new family.

"Morning handsome," Donna walks into the kitchen the next Sunday morning with a freshly clothed Cassandra in her grasp.

"Morning beautiful," he greets as he kisses her on the lips and then kisses Cassandra on the cheek. "And my darling little one. How is she?" He asks in concern.

"I think it was just all the excitement on Friday on Wordy's. Dr. Chan said that all the movement probably caused her to throw up. She slept pretty okay and so far has kept breakfast down."

"Happy to hear it," Ed takes Cassandra as Donna puts on the kettle for some tea. "I was looking outside."

"Nice day for a walk to the park?" She suggests as he nods in agreement. "Well we really should take that stroller for a test drive so we can finally tell Tom it's the most wonderful stroller on the planet," she chuckles. "Seriously you'd think he made it."

"Does Cassandra want to go the park this morning?" Ed asks their daughter as he places her into her chair and looks down with a warm smile. Her little head tries to lift and follow the sound of her father's voice; her strength still not quite there after only a few weeks.

"It'll come…she's a fighter this one," Donna remarks as she loops her arm around Ed's waist and follows his gaze down.

"That she is," Ed replies as he kisses the side of Donna's head. "I'll make breakfast."

The two of them talk softly about the plans for the day ahead; the baby shower in two week's time at Wordy and Shelly's the fact that were quickly running out of staples.

"Okay so on that list put down…" Donna starts to dictate to Ed as they sit down to breakfast.

About an hour later, they bundle up their newborn into the sturdy walking stroller and head toward the elevator; both basking in the new duties of first time parents. As they head outside into the warm late morning air, the day seems filled with anticipation and excitement; neither of them now having to worry about looking over their shoulders or around the next corner for a horrible surprise waiting to destroy their new happy union. Ida Logan had ultimately failed and would never bother them again.

Donna loops her arm through Ed's as they enter the park, slowly walking on the paved walking path, glancing down at their now sleeping daughter and finding a place to stop and relax for a few minutes, enjoy the scenery and the world around them.

"I love this," Donna whispers as she rests her head on Ed's shoulder.

"I love you," he whispers back as his lips nuzzle her ear. "My family."

"Our family," she teases as he nods in agreement.

"Our family."

XXXXXXXX

The next few months were the same for Ed and Donna as Cassandra Lane would mostly eat, sleep and be played with all the while she continued to grow, coming more and more into her own personality. Her face would finally offer small facial expressions and her soft pink lips would finally start to offer some baby babble – nothing too definable.

But it was the critical milestones that Ed and Donna were waiting for. Today would be one of those days…

**To Be Concluded…**

* * *

**A/N:** muwahaha baby Lane cliffe lol…okay last cliffe of the story I swear! Lol hope you liked the family bonding time and you'll see the first big milestone next and a few more family tidbits and of course a happy ending so please let me know your thoughts in a review and thanks so much!

**PS:** hope you all liked Battle of the Blades...might have a new story follow that timeline so hope you are all caught up :)


	15. Starting a Brand new Chapter

**Title: The Devil Wears Vengeance  
****Chapter 15 – Starting a Brand new Chapter**

**A/N: Well we have finally reached the end to this journey (always bittersweet emotions at the end)! But I have enjoyed writing this all for you and THANK YOU all so much for your amazing reviews and support for our fave AU couple! I hope you all like this ending as much as the other updates. Thank you all again!**

* * *

"What is it?" Donna asks Ed mid-Sunday morning about seven months later.

"Just can't believe how fast these last few months have gone by. Have missed both of you on a daily basis," Ed lightly frowns as he looks at his wife with a warm smile.

"I'll be back soon and then…" Donna's voice trails off as she looks over at their daughter, contentedly playing in her highchair. She plucks Cassandra free and then makes her hand wave at Ed; bringing an automatic smile to his face. "Cassandra are you going to miss mummy when she goes back to work?"

Cassandra's sweet face looks up at her mother…her little pink lips trying to babble her first word, until…

"Mamaa…" she utters her first coherent word, making Ed and Donna look at each other in shock, happy smiles instantly spreading their lips.

"Ed…oh my g…did you hear…" Donna's eyes water as she looks down at the smiling face of their daughter.

"Cassandra can you say daddy?" Ed asks in haste, making Donna giggle.

"Daa…" she tries and then goes back to the soft yellow bear in her grasp.

"It'll come Ed…I'm just glad we were both here to hear this," she kisses the top of Cassandra's head and then looks at the small stuffie in her hands. "And how has this lasted this long?"

"Spike and his everlasting toys," Ed smirks as he takes the little yellow bear and teases Cassandra with it, her small hands trying to grasp the toy until her face starts to scrunch and Ed's quick to hand it back before a wail is heard. "Where'd he get it?"

"He still won't tell me and everyone else seems sworn to secrecy."

"More like if they tell on him, he'll hack into their email and send lewd pictures around."

"Lewd?" She arches her brows.

"Well I can't use the P word," Ed retorts as he takes Cassandra from Donna's grasp and starts to playfully bounce her as Donna puts a few things away. He notices her slightly stiffen and frowns as she turns to face him. "What is it?"

"I'm gonna miss her," she looks at Cassandra who looks up and smiles at the same time, holding her toy up for her mother to see.

"Maaaaa," Cassandra utters with enthusiasm and then giggles.

"We talked about this. It's your choice. Whatever you decide you know I'll support."

"Ed I can't be a stay at home mom…I just…I want to work but I want…I don't want to miss so much and…I mean the hours we keep and…"

"I've done pretty good about…"

"You have but still. I just…I don't know. I'm torn and we are a few months away and now I'm feeling anxious."

"Come here," he entreats, taking her hand as they head into the living room; Cassandra between them happily playing with her toy before she discovers her indoor booties and decides to play with them instead. Ed's free arm tightens its grasp around his wife's shoulders as she leans into him, her head resting on his shoulder.

"I love the fact that you have had almost every weekend free but…but I can't exactly be a part time supervisor now can I?"

"There is a daycare right by the SRU and you know it's a good one. It caters to…"

"I know and I have signed us up for that and with Shelly and Rachel's mother it will be better than leaving her with total strangers but it's still not quite the same," she pauses as Cassandra looks up and hands Donna one of her booties. "Thank you baby girl," she whispers with a warm smile.

"Okay I know that tone," Ed interjects, "you've already made up your mind? You're leaving the SRU?"

"Actually…I heard Buddy Anderson is taking early retirement."

"Yeah who said that?"

"Holleran…when he called this morning."

"He called you directly?" Ed asks in surprise.

"He did. And he…oh…so that means…"

"There is or will be a new opportunity available in the SRU and Holleran wanted me to know. SRU training officer. Interesting but…"

"But what? It would take you…"

"Out of harm's way?" Donna asks with a sharp twinge in her tone.

"I didn't mean it like that," Ed replies with a small sigh as she twists her head and looks up with a small frown.

"I know and I know we have a lot more to lose now," Donna turns and looks back at Cassandra who is trying to get back to the yellow bear that Ed had placed just out of her reach. "I would never want to do anything to have her lose one of us but…I love the field Ed…you know that. We are both alike that way. Would you take a position that is basically a desk job with some field instructor?"

"Not only a desk job. There would be some field work. Training rides and…but this is your decision. I wouldn't want to be responsible for making you unhappy."

"You never could Ed," Donna assures him by a brief peck on his lips. Cassandra's small hands grasp her jeans, wanting to pull herself up.

"She'll be taking her first step soon," Ed comments as he offers his hand for Cassandra to take; her fingers grasping his finger and wanting to pull it into her mouth.

"But lunch comes first," Donna smirks as she picks up Cassandra and looks at her with a loving expression. "Do you want mummy to take a safer job?"

"Yaaaaa…" Cassandra squeals as Donna smiles.

"There you have it."

"I could ask her if I was from outer space and she'd say that. Come on…we could eat also."

"Donna…"

"Ed, I merely mentioned this in passing. I…don't know what I want yet."

"Okay. So what are we introducing today?"

"Time to play spin the bottle," Donna smirks as she places Cassandra in her high chair; planting a kiss on the top of her head, covered with golden strands.

"Mmm I'd like to play that with you," Ed playfully growls as his lips nip her ear; Cassandra's little pink lips offering happy giggles in the background.

"How about for her first nap?"

"Sounds good to me. Okay so mushy orange goop for Cassandra and what for us…"

"Ohhh mushy orange goop," Donna laughs as she opens the freezer and pulls out a small frozen pizza and pops it into the oven; Ed having already placed Cassandra's bib around her neck starts to feed her her less than stellar lunch.

"She likes the orange goop," Ed teases his daughter as he gently wipes some off her fingers.

"Just don't let her get…" Donna tries to warn before Cassandra's fingers grasp the idle spoon and toss it toward Ed's face, "the spoon."

"Thanks," Ed groans as he stars to wipe his face, Cassandra laughing at her father at the mess she had caused.

"I think daddy likes the orange goop also Cassandra," Donna tells them as she turns back to making them lunch. Ed looks at her and can tell by the her tense stance that she's now processing the internal conflict between returning to the front lines of the SRU full time and taking Holleran's offer which while it would be full time, would afford her normal hours and guaranteed weekends off; something he inwardly hopes she takes.

They sit down to lunch, the talk of work on hold until she would bring it up again; Holleran having told her that the position wouldn't start until she was back from maternity leave and was the first to either take it or turn it down.

"She's down for a nap…" Donna announces as she reenters the kitchen and wraps her arms around Ed's waist. Ed twists around in her grasp and within seconds, their lips are locked and a sexual encounter about to ensue.

XXXXXXXX

"Donna where is…" Ed's voice trails off as he rushes back into the living room with a perplexed expression about two weeks later.

"What do you need?"

"That book for Wordy. The one on mechani…found it," Ed holds up the book and shows it to Cassandra who claps in return. "Look baby girl, daddy found the book he had lost."

"Daddaaaa…" she giggles, forcing Ed to stop in his tracks and look at her with a growing smile.

"Donna did yo…"

"I heard," she replies warmly as she nears him and gives him a hug. They gather up their things and head downstairs and then to Wordy's; keeping to their tradition of spending regular visits with their closest friends.

"Cassie's here!" Wordy's youngest shouts as the door opens and the three girls converge on the giggling toddler.

"Yeah we just showed up for the free food," Ed smirks as Wordy heads toward them.

"The novelty still hasn't worn off yet," Donna tells Shelly with a friendly smile as she follows her into the kitchen.

"They are still asking for a sleep over. I think they just want to play dress up all night long," Shelly laughs. "And then I mentioned they'd all take turns on diaper duty and they said they'd wait until she could pee on her own. So what is new on the baby report?" Shelly inquires.

"Dadda…"

"Ed must be happy."

"I think he was worried it would be Spike since he dropped off another yellow bear yesterday."

"Yeah were does he get those things? He wouldn't even tell Kevin," Shelly smirks.

"Ed tried to order him to tell but still nothing…so the name Spike was banned until she said dadda…" Donna giggles as she just shakes her head and gratefully accepts a cup of warm tea.

"Miss staying at home?" Wordy asks Ed as he walks up to him standing by the mantle and hands him a beer; following Ed's eyes to the newest Wordsworth family picture.

"I miss being there for Donna and all the daily stuff," Ed huffs as he takes the beer. "Never thought I would but…"

"But when it's your own it's different. And Donna? She's back in a few months."

"I know…and then…I don't know what she's going to do yet. She has a few options but she um…"

"Isn't a stay at home mom and I get that I do. But Wordy…I don't want her in the thick of things again," Ed sighs as he takes a swig of his beer. "I can only say so much and I can't be the one to sway her either way. Even when she was pregnant she…she gets the call and…"

"And acts on instinct like you," Wordy comments lightly as Ed looks over and nods.

"I wish there was an easy answer but I know there isn't and either way…either way she's worried about missing a few other major milestones but…"

"I know…I had to hear a few second hand things from Shelly but…but she is a stay at home mom and likes that. She's busy with a lot of other stuff just not…"

"Things that can kill you," Ed retorts with a heavy frown. "We'll just play it by ear and see what happens a few months after we are both back and then…"

"Do you guys…want two?"

"We've talked about it but then that would…one is a lonely number right?"

"It is," Wordy nods as he pats Ed on the back. "Okay so I tried once more to ask Spike where he got the yellow bears."

"I say we stake out his place and when he leaves…"

"Who are we staking out?" Donna asks as she renters the room with Shelly at her side; the three Wordsworth girls in the family room with Cassandra on the floor between them.

"Spike. I say he has a stash of those in the basement."

"No way, he gets them out of a back of a van in a dark alley," Wordy jokes as the other three adults laugh. They all talk a bit longer until supper is ready and then all sit down at the table; Cassandra in her usual place, a high chair between her parents; the banter always light and friendly, especially when the little girls were all still at the table.

"Thank you once again for an amazing evening. Next time it's on us," Donna thanks Shelly as they prepare to say goodnight a few hours later; Cassandra soundly sleeping in her travelling chair.

"Just don't fuss….we don't mind, you know we have more room."

"For now," Ed reminds them.

"Ah yes how has house hunting been going?" Wordy queries.

"It's in its infant stages," Donna replies with a light smile. "A lot to think about."

"Well if you need any help with that."

"You'll be the first we call," Donna gives Shelly one last hug before they take their leave, securing Cassandra in the back and then heading for home.

"About that…"

"You having second thoughts now?"

"Actually I found an area that I think we might like."

"Really? When was that?"

"Hot call yesterday."

"You want to go into that neighborhood?" Donna teases. "Where is it?"

"Well…" Ed's voice trails off as they near their apartment.

XXXXXXXX

"Wordy, I saw the news…what happened? Where's Ed?"

_"He was Sierra one…I know they said it was Sam that got the shooter and that one of the team was shot but the news guys screwed it up. Ed's at SIU. Sam was shot in the vest but he's okay. The whole thing was a mess," Wordy huffs over the phone._

"Okay thanks," Donna hangs up as she turns back to the news and frowns at the 'live breaking coverage' headline and then looking at Cassandra with a worried expression. "Daddy's okay…he'll be home soon."

"Daddaaaa…" Cassandra looks up from her spot on the floor; her now nearing the end of her tenth month.

"Yeah…dadda…he's okay…" Donna huffs as she turns and starts to fix a few things on the counter. About half hour later, she hears the door opening and takes a deep breath before pouncing on her husband.

"Donna?"

"In here."

"Hey baby girl."

"Dadda…" Cassandra looks up with a wide smile as Ed bends down to her, kissing her on the top of her head and then looking up to see Donna watching.

"It was Sam…the news…"

"I know," she sighs as she pulls him into his arms and holds him close. "Longest ten minutes of my life Ed. How is Sam?"

"He's okay, he's okay. He'll have a nasty bruise but he's gonna be fine. I'm sorry about the mix-up. How was your day? Holleran said…" Ed pauses as he follows Donna's distracted gaze; both of them now locked on their daughter as she had crawled over to the table and was trying to pull herself up right. "Donna…"

"She's tried a few times today Ed," Donna whispers as both of them hold their breath just as Cassandra flops back down on her bum and looks up with a small sad face. "You are doing so good Cassandra," Donna praises as she lightly claps her hands. "Wanna walk to daddy?"

"Come on Cassandra…" Ed encourages as he drops to one knee and smiles at his daughter. "Come to daddy."

Donna's hand on Ed's shoulder clamps down a bit tighter as they both watch with bated breath as Cassandra slowly pulls herself upright and then stops, holding onto the edge of the table and looking at her parents with a somewhat expectant expression.

"Come to us baby…you can do it," Donna urges as they watch Cassandra pull away; a few seconds later flopping down onto her bum and then looking up with a small frown. "I swear that frustrated frown is yours."

"Mine?" Ed smirks as he slowly takes off his jacket and exhales heavily. "Sorry I'm late."

"Don't be," she assures him with a kind tone. "I only had a small heart attack when they said the officer shot in the chest was Ed Lane…not that the one shot in the vest was Sam Braddock."

Ed's hand squeezes hers still on his shoulder, both their eyes fixed on Cassandra as she tries to stand up once more.

"Ed…"

"She's doing it…" Ed whispers happily as Cassandra holds herself up on the table leg and then looks at her parents before venturing out on wobbly little legs.

"Jules nonslip shoes are working."

Donna quickly snaps a picture of their daughter freestanding and then both happily clap, cheering her on toward them. Cassandra takes a few more wobbly steps and then plops back down, looking at them with a sad expression.

"Oh no…don't cry little one," Donna kneels down beside her, kissing the top of her head. "You did an amazing job," she states happily as she finally picks her up and squeezes her before handing her to Ed.

"She has your determination," Ed compliments his wife as he kisses her full on the lips.

"That…comes from both of us. Come and tell me about the rest of the hot call."

Ed carries Cassandra in his arms as he follows after Donna into the kitchen, his daughter happily playing with the edge of his sweater, her hand playing with the short stubble on his cheek and making his very soul feel inner contentment and happiness.

XXXXXXXX

"Now that…was amazing…" Donna lightly pants as she flops down on top of Ed's firm and sweaty frame moments after the end of their intimate encounter. "Ed…wow."

"I have to agree…a real fave so far. You are so beautiful," he warmly praises. "Glad we kept that pregnancy book," Ed smiles up at her as she props herself up on his chest, his fingers brushing a small bruise on her cheek. "You okay?"

"It was a small fall and yes…I'm fine. You know technically I can blame…"

"Technically…" Ed whispers as a small frown appears and Donna's face mirrors his. "It happened at the barn right?"

"Who ratted me out?"

"Donna…"

"Tom right?"

"His partner in crime."

"Sam," Donna lightly huffs. "I thought I could reach the top without the stool and look I'm fine okay…"

"Did you talk to Holleran? One more month to go and…"

"I just wanted to go back and see what it was like. Spending the day there without Cassandra was…"

"You know it's your choice right?"

"Ed, it…it felt good," Donna confesses as she finally flops down on her back and looks up at her husband as he props himself up on his elbow and looks down, her fingers gently teasing the soft dark hairs on his chest.

"And you felt guilty about that?" Ed wonders. "Is that why you were so quiet tonight?"

"I thought I made a lot of noise," she giggles as his face breaks into a smile, his fingers tucking a damp strand behind her ear. "I know…I picked up Cassandra from Shelly's and…yeah I just…damn it Ed I don't know what to do. Holleran's offer is very tempting but…being in the field…you know I'd go stir crazy not being in the field all the time."

"I love you…more than anything."

"You want me to take the new position."

"Donna…"

"Ed I love you too…and I know you have been respectful of this for the past few months since you found out but…you have also been quiet when I bring it up."

"I just don't want to be responsible for swaying you either way."

"I want you to be honest with me. What do y…"

"I want you to take the new job," Ed replies firmly. "I want that for you because I know you'll get used to it and…we talked about expanding the family and getting a home…a real one and you, you could be at home at a more reasonable hour. I want this for us…for you," he tells her as he leans in closer and plants a warm kiss on her lips. "But…but it's your call. If I still had my way, I'd have you on team one," he pulls back with a grin.

"Poor Greg would have two kissing couples to contend with."

"Nah…we're more mature than Sam and Jules are," Ed chuckles.

"You sure about that?"

"He hide it better," he playfully growls as he nips at her neck, warm laughter filling the dimly lit room; lasting for a few moments longer before it dies down, the lights go out and it's time to bring the busy week to a close.

XXXXXXXX

"Oh you little trouble maker," Donna lightly scolds Cassandra who had managed to get upright and walk a few steps into the living room with the spoon full of blueberry jelly, dropping it onto the carpet and looking up at her mother with teary expression. "Cassandra…no," Donna says firmly as Cassandra's lower lip curls under and she starts to whimper; Ed entering the area and looking at both of them in wonder. "She didn't listen. Do we have that baby gate set up yet?"

"I can get it," Ed looks down at Cassandra with a heavy frown. "You have to listen to mummy," he utters before she starts to wail. Ed offers a small curse as he picks her up and looks at Donna who offers a weary expression. "I know…"

"Wait until she really gets mobile. Then we'll really be in trouble."

"At least we got all the plastic plugs into…Cassandra…" Ed groans as he finally realizes she had some jelly residue on her hands that end up on the collar of his freshly washed golf shirt.

"Mmm daddy tastes yummy," Donna teases their daughter, finally eliciting a soft laugh. "Okay breakfast time."

"What time are we going to Greg and Marina's tonight?"

"Six."

XXXXXXXX

"Wow I can't believe a year has gone by already," Donna remarks later one Friday night as they sit on the couch flipping through a family album in their living room, Cassandra in Ed's grasp, looking at the pictures in wonder. "Look Cassandra…the day you were born," Donna looks at their daughter and smiles.

"I remember every second of that experience," Ed remarks as they look at the pictures of them in the hospital; the first few pictures taken by Dr. Chan's nurse and the others from Wordy in their private room. There were a few of them coming home and their first few presents. "Was an amazing day."

"Exciting and scary at the same time."

"For both of us. Ah look. Cassandra's first bath."

"Where is that tub now?"

"Oil pan," Ed smirks as Donna looks at him in shock. "Well you said I could have it," Ed teases as he looks down at Cassandra and makes a mock horrified face to which she giggles. "How about the baby shower?"

"How about Sam, Tom and Spike having that cupcake eating contest?" Donna recalls the memory fondly.

"The one Gary ended up winning?"

"Hey he's the one that said size matters," Donna laughs. "Was such a fun night."

"And we got lots of great stuff…what's lasted since then?"

"This…" Donna points to a picture of the everlasting yellow bear from Spike. "Where is the new one by the way?"

"Dresser. So I asked Greg if he knew Spike's secret."

"And?"

"And he said Spike bought shares in some sweatshop in china that…" Ed's voice trails off with a small chuckle. "No one knows and he'll take that secret to his grave. Hey how about this one…Cassandra's first big outing to Wordy's."

"We never saw her the entire night," Donna remembers. "Sure made her tolerant though."

"We have great friends," Ed comments as Donna looks at him and nods. "Remember this event?"

"Baby girl's first tooth. Remember her teething?"

"I remember we couldn't keep things cold long enough and me running out to Shoppers Drug Mart at 2am for a teething ring," Ed remember with a small smile as he kisses Donna on the cheek. "I just didn't want you out there in…"

"My sheer nightgown?" Donna giggles back. "How about this one? First word…or so we say."

"I'm so glad I never missed any of these," Ed confesses softly as Donna looks at him in wonder. "I was worried I would."

"Would never let you," she assures him as his grasp around her shoulders tightens.

"How about this…first step," Ed points to the next picture. "And there was no looking back."

"Tupperware was a very wise investment," Donna smiles as she flips the page.

"Ah another naked one of Cassandra," he gently pokes their daughter in her belly, making her giggle.

"First trip to the SRU. Look she likes your vest."

"She's a Lane alright," Ed grins as they look at the picture of Cassandra in her father's vest. "That was a fun day."

"You're just lucky you had clocked that day off when that hot call came in or else…"

"Mummy would have been very mad if daddy took Cassandra along for the ride."

"Trip to the zoo…"

"And to the old man's farm," Ed points to them in the bushy wilderness with Cassandra in the frost field.

"Spike and Sam…trying to babysit."

"Jules looking very content."

"Marina too," Donna adds as they slowly flip through happily looking at their family pictures. "Ah yes…the big move."

"Our new home…"

"Our first real home," Donna looks up at Ed who nods and gratefully accepts a kiss from his wife before they look around their new living room, a few piles of boxes on either side but the path to the gated off fireplace open for some added warmth. "I love this place."

"I do too. Close to everything we love," Ed reminds her as he looks down at Cassandra as she yawns and rubs her eyes.

"Am glad you took these last two weeks off Ed."

"Wasn't going to make you unpack all this stuff on your own. Besides I don't mind helping. I'm glad you liked it as much as me."

"Us moving here…it was our decisions…for the better," Donna pauses. "We weren't chased out by anything this time. We really did win," her voice dies out in a whisper as her mind for a brief seconds pictures the placid expression of Ida Logan; a nemesis they had at one time feared would destroy their very lives. But they prevailed and now her name didn't even factor into the conversation. They had really won; took back their lives and freedom and were now planning for the future. "Speaking of changes."

"You mean my time or yours?" Ed inquires.

"Mine."

"Ah. Tom called you didn't he?"

"Sam really wants that team lead spot. I don't know Ed…him and Tom on the same team?" She shakes her head.

"Wordy and I do fine…they'll be good for each other when it comes down to the job. You know you are leaving it in good hands right?"

"I know," she agrees as she looks over toward the table to the freshly signed new employment opportunity acceptance letter. "I am actually excited about this. Besides…my first assignment is…"

"Training which team?"

"Team One," she replies with a happy smile. "And then Team Three."

"Hmm so does that mean you'll be the boss then?" Ed flirts with a wag of his brows.

"You like that?"

"You know I do," he tells her in truth as Cassandra's now sleeping little form flops further into her father's safe and loving embrace. "Are you nervous?"

"Actually…" Donna pauses as she tears her eyes away from Ed's handsome face and looks at their precious daughter and smiles tenderly, "I'm glad I did it. I want this family to work and that means sacrifices. We've both made them."

"We both want this," Ed tells her in truth as his hand reaches for hers and squeezes it firmly.

"We do."

They both sit in silence a bit longer, looking around the main floor of their modest home; their first for the two of them; an affordable home in a safer neighbourhood, with a small yard, deck and room for growth if so desired; a few blocks away from Wordy's.

"What's up?"

"Thinking about that day."

"Donna…"

"The day we got married," she tells him in truth, her gaze fixed on a picture of them on their wedding day on the mantle.

"Best day of my life…the birth was second," Ed smirks.

"Was an amazing day. And that means…our anniversary is coming very soon."

"Few months. Anything special you'd like to request?"

"Actually there is."

"Yeah?" Ed looks at her in wonder. "What's that?"

"Another one of these," Donna nods to Cassandra, "to fill that second room," Donna replies with a tender smile as she looks up at his expectant face.

"Really?" Ed inquires as his grin widens.

"Really. Come here," she entreats.

"Gladly."

Their loving kiss lingers as thoughts of the future now fill their mind; starting a new career path, welcoming new members to each team to fill the gaps, expanding their family and strengthening their bond. Their love had started the day they met but it wasn't until an evil mob mistress forced their bond to unite sooner than expected did their future path really start. After that they had faced several severe trials; both of them facing life altering and changing moments, near death experiences, happiness and sorrow. But through it all they had faced each day together, never wavering in their course to stay true and faithful to each other and the vows they had promised with heartfelt words. In the end they had secured their future by taking down their enemy for good and proved to the world around them that they'd never lose the future they had both worked so hard to secure. They had faced the devil and won. Nothing would stop them now.

Their happy future was set and secure; now they just had to go and enjoy it. All of it.

_"Donna…__You are my best friend. You have taught me what it is to truly love something more than my own self. I commit to you that I will love you forever. I will give my life for you and I promise to always protect your life with mine. I will celebrate with you in times of great happiness and I will not just stand by you, but carry you during times of life's greatest sorrows. I will cherish our love from now until the day that I die. I will always stand by you, and you will always be taken care of. I will never give up on our love these things I pledge to you today and all the days of our life together. I love you."_

"I love you."

"I love you too," she whispers as his hand cups her face and brings her mouth to his, Cassandra still safely nestled between them.

_"Ed…__You are my best friend. Today I give myself to you. Using the love that we share I can promise that you will always have my deepest love, my fullest devotion, and my most tender care. I promise to love you, to always strive to encourage and inspire you to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and also when times become difficult, when our love is simple, and when things becomes complicated. I promise to honor you, and to always hold our love for each other in highest regard. These things I pledge to you today, and all the days of our life together. I Love You."_

"Forever."

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so got a few happy milestones in there (I had to google a few things but they said a first word between 6-9 months and first real steps between 9-12 so went with that. I know it differs for all children so I took the middle 7 and 10 months respectively lol please don't flame). But I hope you liked the first words and the first steps and the overall family fluff of the chappy. The vows of course were taken from chapter 15 of Desperate Measures at their wedding.  
And since it is my AU I took a few liberties with employment outcomes (yeah my outline had Sam going to team 3 before the show took the idea lol but at least my reasons were better – no freakin deaths! Lol and hope you all liked it – it made the most sense for where I wanted the new family to go! I hope you liked the final story in this three part series (Desperate Measures, Choices & The Devil wears Vengeance).  
Please do leave us a final review before you go for this story and if you'd support (via reviews) more AU stories in the future and thanks so much!


End file.
